Omniformer: The Coming Storm
by tankbuster626
Summary: Three month's after the death of Vilgax, all is well. Megatron hasn't appeared, and Arcee and Jacks relationship has grown stronger, but when an alien being has arrived with a warning and new Autobots and Decepticons arriving on the planet, will Jackson Darby survive the oncoming onslaught, even greater than before, or will he be crushed before the might of the dead machine? DISCON
1. The Arrival

Note: I removed the Daemons from the 'base talk' as I've decided to call it, mainly because I'm trying to stay with a mostly technologically based story, not magic.

Note 2: I decided to clean this chapter up a bit.

...

In the Milky Way Galaxy was a planet called Earth, populated by an organic species called humans. There wasn't anything notable about this species in terms of biology and physiology, but they were a wonder of there own when it came to ingenuity and spirit. One of these humans was a male named Jack Darby, a pale skinned teen with raven black hair. This seemingly insignificant human wielded the Omnitrix, an incredible device created by the great Azmuth. The device itself allowed the wearer to change into one of a few million different alien species, each one with their own abilities.

Jack Darby was, in essence, a hero to the universe. By his side stood his human friends, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquival, his mother June Darby, and of course, his Cybertronian friends, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and his lover Arcee. With his friends and family by his side, Jack Darby was pretty much a force to be reckoned with, but what none of them realized was that something was coming there way.

In the depths of space, just outside the Milky Way Galaxy, we see a small, gunmetal grey cube, no bigger than a human adult, zooming through space, and in its center, appeared to be a small metal red orb in the front. Inside that orb was a highly advanced mind with only one thought.

It needed to get to Earth, soon.

...

On planet Earth, inside the unsuspicious looking mountain that was home and headquarters to the Autobots, all was peaceful. Ratchet was continuing his work on trying to perfect the Synthetic Energon, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were lobbing on the other side of the room with Miko watching from the couch,Optimus was speaking to Special Agent Fowler, Jack and Arcee were...having a good time in her room, and Raf was showing Bumblebee a game he found, a strategy game called Dawn Of War. (which he found a really good mod for, called Ultimate Armageddon) Right now , Raf was showing Bumblebee the different races in the game, which surprisingly, existed.

"So your telling me that the Tau, Orcs, Eldar, and Tyranids all exist?" Raf asked. Bumblebee nodded in response. Ratchet also chipped in his thoughts "Of course they exist" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I myself have met a few Eldar and Tau myself during Cybertron's golden age, they're relatively peaceful, the Eldar more so. The Orcs and Tyranids are monsters that are thankfully several galaxies away."

Bulkhead, Miko and Wheeljack were looking over at Ratchet with newfound interest. "I've actually met some Tau myself" Wheeljack said. "They have some pretty nice tech, but they absolutely suck at close range, and hand to hand even more so."

Raf looked at Ratchet and Wheeljack with surprise, but then realized something.

"And the Necrons?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, it felt as though the room got slightly colder, and all the bots went deathly silent, though Fowler and Miko were confused why.

"What in Sam Hill is a Necron?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet looked around nervously before looking at Optimus, who nodded.

"The Necrons are a mysterious race of robotic skeletal warriors that have lain dormant in their stasis-tombs for more than 60 million years and who are the soulless creations and former servants of the ancient C'tan, the terrible Star Gods of Eldar myth. The Necrons are ancient beyond reckoning, predating even the birth of the Eldar, however, they started to awaken from their Tomb Worlds before the Golden Age of Cybertron, for they will stop at nothing for conquest and the restoration of the Necron Empire since the disappearance of the Old Ones more than 60 million standard years ago. The Necrons are a completely robotic humanoid species whose technological prowess is probably unmatched by any of the other intelligent species of the galaxy. Yet out of a desire for vengeance against the more fortunate long-lived ancient xenos race called the Old Ones, and the trickery of the godlike intelligences known as the C'tan, the Necrons shed their original organic forms and lost all forms of compassion and empathy, becoming ruthless, undying killing machines who are determined to exert their mastery over the galaxy once more."

Ratchet looked over everyone who was paying attention before continuing.

"They will stop at nothing to bring back their empire, even if it means killing everyone they meet, though fortunately, they are several galaxies away from us, and are being held back by the efforts of the other races I mentioned."

Raf looked horrified with the thought that the Necrons existed, while Miko looked excited. "These Necrons guys sound awesome!" Miko yelled. Ratchet glared at Miko before speaking. "I can assure you that the Necrons are not peaceful by any means, and will be more than willing to-" He was interrupted when the alarm went off, grabbing everybody's attention. Ratchet quickly went over to the computer to investigate the cause of the alarm while a disheveled, but slightly smiling Arcee and Jack entered the room.

"There seems to be a small metallic object entering the Earth's atmosphere, I can't recognize anything about it, but its trajectory indicates that's going to land just outside of Las Vegas." Miko jumped up at the chance of going to Las Vegas, but Jack sat her back down. "We have no idea what we're dealing with here Miko, and for all we know, it could be dangerous."

Optimus looked down at Jack and nodded. "Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Jack, and I will investigate the object, Bumblebee and Wheeljack, you watch over the humans." Everybody nodded in agreement, while Bumblebee went over and activated the coordinates Ratchet had inputted for him into the groundbridge. The groundbridge swirled to life in a flurry of green energy. Optimus looked over the team going with him before speaking. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee transformed into their respective vehicle modes, while Jack pulled up the sleeve on his grey shirt to reveal the Omnitrix. He fiddled with the dial until it showed a familar looking hologram with tall pointy shoulders and a floating head.

He slammed down on the dial and he was engulfed in a flash of green light. He felt his skin become harder, more metallic in nature. His neck shrank back into his body and he felt his hands change into pincers. When the flash of green light disappeared to reveal Jack had turned into a very famiilar alien.

"LODESTAR!"

With the team ready, they raced through the groundbridge, unaware of what they were about to face.

(Transaction)

The unknown object crashes into the desert floor, just outside of Las Vegas, scattering dust and rocks everywhere. When the dust clears, it reveals the object to be unharmed, just dusty.

Than it changed.

The object explodes into a flurry of tiny metallic shards, with the red orb floating above it. The metal bits twist and turn in the air like liquid. The composition of metal pieces slowly form a humanoid appearence, with the orb appearing to act like a head. When the transformation is complete, it appeared to be a humanoid like being that was about eight feet tall, more specifically a female one, with the orb acting as a head.

The being turned to face the city that was Las Vegas and pieces of data began flowing all around the orb, both on it, and floating around it. It than spoke. "I must find him." It said, the voice like that of of a digitalized female. A flash of light appeared behind it, causing 'her' to look behind her, just in time to see the Autobots emerge from it and transform, their blasters raised, but what the being really noticed was the alien that stood beneath them with a familar symbol on its chest. The being calmly walked towards the group, ignoring the weapons pointed at it. It stopped just 10 feet from them and 'looked' at Jack. "Are you the human known as Jack Darby?" Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at the being. "Yea, and you are?" he said, not lowering his hands.

What happened next, surprised everybody, The being than outstretched its hand in the form of a greeting. "My name is Palidan, and I have urgent news for you." Jack slowly lowered his hands, but he didn't relax his body. "And what would that news be?" Palidan was silent before speaking. "War is coming eventually to this planet,for you have attracted the attention of the Necrons."

...

What do guys think of the sequel to an awesome story so far, comments and constructive criticism are welcome while flames are ignored.


	2. Palidan's Introduction

To say Team Prime was shell-shocked would be an understatement, they were horrified. Jack however, was confused. "Necrons? What are those?" Before either Palidan or Ratchet could explain, Bulkhead surprisingly, beat them to the punch. "Think robot zombies from space that want to kill everyone and rule the galaxy." Jack looked up at Bulkhead in surprise, but shook it off and turned back to Palidan. "How do you know this?" Jack asked. Palidan moved a hand towards her chest, which opened up like a sinkhole, and pulled out a datapad. "On this datapad contains every bit of info the Necrons know about you, your team and friends, your alien forms, and your planet." She handed it to Jack, who by now had turned back into his human form.

"They deemed you a threat to their plans of conquering" Palidan added.

As Jack moved to retrieve the datapad, Palidan spoke. "They are not the only major threat you will face." This caused Jack to pause in his movement. "What do you mean they're 'not the only threat?" Jack asked. Palidan calmly walked past Jack while placing the datapad in his hand. She than looked up at Optimus. "It would be best to explain the situation in a more secure place, preferably before a another satellite detects my energy signature, and the human military shows up." Optimus nodded in agreement. "Autobots, return to base."

(Transaction)

Inside the Autobot base, a flurry of activity was raging inside, ranging from Agent Fowler yelling at his superiors over Palidan's 'landing sight' as she called it, to Miko, well...being Miko. " ARE YOU ALIEN? WHAT KIND OF ALIEN ARE YOU? CAN YOU SHOOT LASERS? SHAPESHIFT? WHY DO HAVE A CRYSTAL BALL FOR A HEAD? WHY..." Jack just smiled and shook his head at Miko's antics. The hyeperactive teenager was playing a one sided match of '20 questions' with Palidan, and the poor being was trying her best to tell Miko that she would properly introduce herself once everybody was ready.

Meanwhile, with Agent Fowler...

"General Bryce, if I told you once, I told you a hundred times, Optimus Prime is holding custody the alien entity, and he refuses to hand her over...yes, 'her', Agent Fowler out." As Fowler hung up, he let out a sigh of relief. "Alien wars I can handle, paperwork idiots, I cannot." He looked down at Palidan with a stern look. "Now that that business is over with, you can start with explaining WHAT you are." Palidan nodded. "I agree."Palidan walked over to the center of the room where everybody was watching her. "Like I said before, my name is Palidan, and I am a Synteoid, a species with the ability to form into anything we can imagine with our bodies."She proved this when her arms changed from arms into what looked like triple barreled gatling guns. "With limitations of course." Her arms reverted back into hands.

"We can also change our form into that of other beings and species." Without warning, her body exploded into a flurry of metal shards, which almost immediately put themselves back together into an exact likeness of Kate Perry. "While this ability is useless as a means of combat, due to the fact that it takes concentration to stay as a different form, which can be broken, It is perfect for stealth and espionage." She than changed back into her original form and walked towards Miko. "But what truly makes my species masters of stealth is our ability..." She poked Miko's forehead, who yelped in surprise when she felt static shock. "To learn the memories, skills and thoughts of others." She looked over at Miko, who was now looking both excited, and somewhat nervous. "Miko Kiyomi Nakadai, age 17, religion:Shintoism, race:Japanese, has an extreme crush on-"

"OK! Ithinkeverybodygetsthepoint,youdon'tneedtosayanythingelse!" Miko said at about 100 mph, and was now blushing slightly.

Everybody looked at her strangely for a while, but luckily for her, Jack broke the the awkward silence by voicing the front-most of his thoughts.

"You said the Necrons weren't the only threats coming, what else do we need to worry about.?" Jack asked worriedly. Palidan's head flashed for a second before speaking.

"You Jackson Darby, have also attracted the attention of 3 bounty hunters..."

She raised her right arm up and a colored hologram of a muscley being with black dreadlocks and completely red eyes appeared.

"One by the name of Lobo"

She raised her other arm and another hologram appeared, this one of a tall, massive, armored being.

"Another by the name of Dirge."

Wheeljack's face screwed up in anger when he heard that name, unnoticed by most except for Bulkhead and Miko.

She formed a third hand that showed a cloaked being holding two shotguns and wearing a bone-white mask.

"The third goes by the title of 'Reaper'."

Jack looked over the bounty hunters with concern. "They all seem extremely dangerous on their own, but if they worked together..." Jack looked at Palidan with concern. "Who will arrive first?"

Palidan's head flashed slightly before speaking. "Lobo is the closest of the four threats, and will be here in three standard months."

Jack looked at Palidan in surprise. "That long?"

She nodded. "They ARE all several galaxies away, and with the fact that the Necrons are at war, it will take them much longer to get here."

Jack was about to ask something, when the alarms started going off again. Ratchet quickly went over to the moniters while Fowler was answering a phone call in private.

Ratchet quickly addressed the situation. "It would appear that a nuclear research base in Oklahoma has been broken into by-well that's absurd."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. "What is absurd Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head while pointing at the big monitor. "The data I'm getting from the attack says that only one person is attacking, and that the being is a human radiating massive amounts of radiation from its body, but that's absurd."

Optimus looked over at Fowler who nodded towards him while hanging up his phone. "You bots might want to get over there pronto, and in full force, I'll explain when you get there."

The Prime nodded before looking at Ratchet. "Activate the groundbridge." He than turned to the rest of the team. "Everybody prepare to roll out, we are not underestimating the situation at hand."

Ratchet activated the groundbridge, and Team Prime rolled out, with Jack riding Arcee.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, while flames are ignored.


	3. Hazardous Meeting

Authors Note: Answering Reviews

Retrokill: Duly noted

magicalfan18: glad to hear, and you'll find out soon.

FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid: Is that so?

Shepardisaboss,Game-Watch,Ultimate10: Thanks and duly noted

superfanman217: Glad to hear :)

Chaos filled the air as fires lit up the entire compound. Scientists were frantically trying to get away from the burning building complex as fast as they could. In the middle of the chaos, a green swirling vortex opened up and the majority of Team Prime came out. Optimus quickly scanned the area for any immediate threats, but found none. "Autobots, enter the building, but use caution." The Autobots quickly pulled out there blasters, while Jack fiddled with Omnitrix for a bit. He smiled slightly when he found the alien he was looking for, before slamming the dial.

In a flash of green light, he felt his body become hotter, more radioactive. Than, his entire being was engulfed by a near indestructible suit of armor. When the light disappeared, he had transformed into...

"NRG!"

If you could see his mouth, he'd be grinning. "This outta take care of any stray nuclear waste we come across." Jack said.

With that, the team made their way to the front garage door of the complex, which looks as though it had been melted into slag, but the strange part was that the remains of the door were still bubbling and sizzling. "Got any ideas on what could've caused that guys?" Arcee asked. At that moment, Agent Fowler called the team.

"I've been informed by my superiors that they have a conformation on who's attacking the place. The mans name is Chen Lu, AKA, Radioactive man, unfortunately his file is highly classified so I can't tell you guys what he can do. Agent Fowler out."

Jack bent down and dipped an armored finger into the slag and brought some of it up to his helmet.

"This is definitely radiation that melted the door, but it's not the kind NRG or Atomix emits, in fact, it's pure gamma radiation." Jack said while flicking the slag off. "We should tread lightly."

The team slowly made their way through the door and into the building. As they went through the lower levels of the complex, they noticed signs of extreme radiation damage everywhere.

"This doesn't bode well." NRG said. He tapped onto the Omnitrix piece on his chest and spoke into it. "This is Plumber agent Jackson Darby here, I'm gonna need a hazmat crew at my location, there's radioactive fallout everywhere here."

"Copy that Jackson" a male voice coming from the dial said. "Hazmat team ETA in 10 minutes."

They continued on their way until something caught Bulkhead's optics. "Oh Primus..."

Everybody turned to see what he was looking at and immediately regretted doing so. Leaning against a wall were two half melted skeletons, melted guns laying at their sides. "They were just trying to do their job" NRG whispered.

The team continued on there way until they made it to the basement, where they noticed two things, the first, a nuclear reactor, the second, well...

Standing at the controls of the nuclear reactor just 25 feet away from them was a glowing green figure wearing what looked like the tattered remains of a black hazmat suit.

Hey you there! Stop what you're doing and freeze!" NRG yelled.

The figure slowly turned around to reveal a glowing yellow V-shaped visor with an 8-pointed star on its chest.

"I suggest you step slowly step away from the controls and-WOOAH!" NRG was interrupted when the figure raised both his hands outwards and fired an energy blast past him into a wall with yellow energy blasts. The team immediately opened fire on who they assumed was Radioactive Man, but were shocked when they're blaster fire dissipated against his skin, in fact, he just ignored the energy blasts and turned back to the console. Radioactive Man fired another blast which sent NRG flying into a wall, cracking the stone and embedding his armored bulk into the hole.

"Oh Frag this" Bulkhead said, before switching his blasters out for his maces and charging Radioactive Man. NRG was pulling himself out of the wall when he saw Bulkhead charge. "WAIT BULKHEAD! HE"S MADE OF GAMMA RADIATION!"

But NRG's warning fell on deaf sensors as Bulkhead swung his mace at Radioactive Man.

Radioactive Man ducked underneath the mace and blasted Bulkhead away with green energy blasts this time, melting some of Bulkheads armor and sending him crashing into Bumblebee.

Optimus and Arcee attempted to approach as well, slower this time, but were stopped when Radioactive Man fired a beam of green energy in the floor in front of their pedes, melting the floor in front of them. As he did this, he didn't notice Wheeljack approaching from his left with his swords out. Optimus saw this and quickly reprimanded him. "Wheeljack, we don't harm humans, no matter their intentions." Wheeljack grumbled to himself and resheathed his swords, but had to quickly back away when Radioactive Man slammed his fists into the ground and a shockwave of radiation spread out around him, forcing the bots that were close to him onto their backs.

NRG charged at RM in a attempt to tackle him, but was stopped when a forcefield appeared around the scientist. NRG tried blasting the forcefield away with energy blasts, but the shield held. "Well that's just great, I can't even touch him." NRG growled, but stopped when an idea formed. "But I know who can." He slammed down on the Omnitrix and started transforming again, his body became dark blue and wings started growing from his back. His breath became ice cold and his eyes glowed green. When the green light disappeared, he had turned into a moth like creature.

"BIG CHILLLL!"

Big Chill narrowed his eyes at the scientist before phasing his body through the shield and breathing a wave of ice onto RM, engulfing the man in a solid chunk of ice. "That outta cool you down" Big Chill joked. His eyes widened when the ice started cracking apart rapidly, but before he could do anything, a green arm shot out, shattering the ice as it went, and grabbed Big Chill by the throat. The Necrofriggian struggled for a few seconds before becoming intangible to RM's touch. "You can't hurt what you can't touch." Big Chill joked.

Radioactive Man's visor narrowed at Big Chill in annoyance, and in retaliation, he launched another blast of energy at Wheeljack, who tried charging, only for the Wrecker to back away as the the blast nicked his shoulder.

Radiation Man was about to fire another blast at the two, but he then noticed Team Prime getting back onto their feet. With little options available to him, he fired energy blasts at random towards Team Prime, and quickly ran for the exit. Big Chill watched in horror as some of the blasts made contact with Arcee's legs and Optimus's chest. He quickly flew over to them and immedately started breathing ice onto the glowing green wounds.

When the radiation was gone, he finally spoke. "Are you guys alright?" Everybody muttered an 'alright' to him as they slowly got up. "The fleshy got away" Wheeljack growled out.

Big Chill sighed as he helped Arcee up. "It was either that, or let Arcee and Optimus get melted by radiation." He looked around at the damage caused by the rather onesided fight against the scientist and winced slightly.

"I do not envy the guys who have to clean this all up."

First fight scene, what do you guys think? comments and constructive criticism are welcome


	4. The Aftermath

Author's Note

magical fan18: something like that...

TheDeathly-Z,Retrokill: Thanks!

Note: I slightly edited the sex scene.

(Transaction)

Following the aftermath of the battle with Radioactive Man, most of Team Prime was recovering from radiation poisoning, Optimus and Arcee more so, due to being directly hit. Luckily for Jack, he wasn't directly affected, though to his annoyance, Ratchet insisted on giving him treatment.

"For the fifteenth time, Ratchet, I'm FINE." Jack insisted.

"Jack try to be reasonable," Ratchet proclaimed. "I'm just trying to do my job as team medic."

Jack waved him off and slowly climbed off the berth. "Why don't you just check on the bots instead of me?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Ratchet huffed in annoyment and turned to Arcee and Optimus, the only Autobots still being treated for radiation. "So how are they Ratchet?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Besides the obvious radiation poisoning and chassis damage, they'll make a full recovery." Ratchet stated calmly. "And though I doubt you'll listen to me, I strongly suggest you keep your distance, they may still have residual radiation on them."

Jack slowly climbed up the medical berth that held Arcee, being careful as he did so. When he got up there, his eyes landed on Arcee's prone form. "How you doing Cee?" Jack ask worriedly. Arcee's helm turned to face him and she smiled, her cerulean blue optics meeting Jack's raven black eyes. "I'm fine Jack, just some melted armor to clean up and I'll be fine." She said assuredly. She than gestured over to her left and Jack winced slightly. A portion of her leg armor had to be removed and replaced, and the thing on the small table next to her was what was left of the broken part, it was barely holding together.

Jack's face changed from one of pain to one of sadness. "Sorry Arcee, it's my fault that this happened."

Arcee looked at him sadly "Jack" she whispered, but Jack ignored her.

"I should've done a better job at dealing with Chen Lu."

"Jack..."

"I could've stopped him from hur-"

He was interrupted when Arcee brought him closer to her with one hand and kissed him gently on the lips. Jack tried to pull back and say something, but stopped after a few seconds and just enjoyed the kiss. The kiss went on for five minutes until they had to stop to let Jack breathe. "It's not your fault we got injured Jack, we ran in blind and most of us got injured for it, hell I'm just surprised things didn't get worse." Jack opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Arcee leveled a small glare at him. "What I'm saying is don't blame yourself for this, I love you Jack, and I just hate it when you beat yourself up like this, so please don't, for me please?"

Jack sighed at himself, but eventually nodded.

"Fine"

He then smiled slightly.

"But I'm on top after this."

Arcee smiled back.

"Deal"

A small cough brought their attention towards Ratchet, who was looking at them with both annoyance and disgust.

"If you two are finished, I need to do another scan on Arcee to make sure all the radiation is gone, if the decontamination shower was actually working, this would've been long over with."

Jack nodded before hopping off, allowing Ratchet to do his scans.

He walked over to Agent Fowler, who was just hanging up his phone, a concerned look over his face. Fowler noticed Jack approach him, so he turned to speak to him. "My superiors just told me that Radioactive Man managed to get away with the complete schematics of the nuclear reactor back there, not to mention every bit of data that place held.

Jack's face frowned with concern.

"What would a scientist who's literally a walking nuclear power plant want with the plans to build one of his own, it just doesn't make sense."

Fowler shook his head. "Got me, but what I do know, is that whatever he's going to do with those plans can't be good."

Agent Fowler started walking towards the elevator, leaving Jack to his thoughts, but those thoughts were interrupted when Arcee called him.

"Oh Jaaaaack".

Jack turned around to see Arcee staring at him with a predatory smirk on her face.

"Remember what you said to me earlier, something about wanting to be on top?"

Jack blushed slightly at that, but nodded.

Arcee continued on. "Well how's about we do it now, in my room where you can finally, as you say 'ride the motorcycle'."

At that point, Jack's brain ceased functioning.

"I, uh, sure, I mean, uhhh..."

Jack was to busy fumbling over his words to notice Arcee pick him up, and by the time he did, they were already in her room.

(Warning! Lemon Ahead!)

Arcee slowly removed the latches on her chestplate, and when the last one came off, she tossed her chest plate aside, revealing her large, silvery breasts, her mounds bouncing slightly as fell.

By that time, Jack had finally regained control of his brain, and was already quickly removing his shirt.

"Eager one at the moment aren't you?" Arcee said cheekily, as she started removing the armor around her hips, while Jack started removing his pants. Soon, the two of them were naked, and both of them were barely restraining themselves from jumping onto one another.

Arcee than pressed a button on her hip, and she immediately began shrinking. She kept shrinking until she was standing at Jack's height and was about three feet from him. Arcee smiled as she slowly walked over to him, swinging her hips as she went. As soon as she was within arms reach, Jack lifted her up by the hips and carried her to the second bed, specially made for them.

Jack quickly pinned her to the bed with him on top and started thrusting into her. Moments later, bed sounds were creaking up in her bedroom, with Jack on top of Arcee, grinding his hips into was drinking in the sight of Arcee's pussy swallowing his length as she rocked forward on him, her breasts bouncing along with her.

Jack's face constrained to one of intensified bliss and reached up to grab her tits in each hand, he squeezed and fondled perversely while Arcee was now grinding her hips slowly.

She called out his name several times as he thrusted into her, until a minute later they switched places leading to Jack pressing her against the wall of his room with her left leg being held over his shoulder while he plunged his dick into her. She moaned loudly as the lad thrust into her snatch several more times before calling her name out.

Arcee quickly pulled him to her with a searing tongue lathering kiss while he started filling up her pussy with his spunk. She was coming too, but now he could remain sheathed inside her when she did without harm. Her leg twitched and jerked while her womb filled up with Jack's sperm, soon they were spent and laid down on his bed together asleep…and happy.

(Transaction)

In the woods of Colorado, Radioactive Man was standing in a clearing, speaking to two holograms, one wearing a red cloak that covered his face and the other one was wearing green one, while also wearing a metal suit.

"I was able to get the data and blueprints, but not any nuclear rods."

The hologram with the red cloak spoke.

"Merely a minor setback, return to headquarters with the blueprints at once, soon I shall have my revenge on Jackson Darby."

The other hologram turned to speak as well.

"Do not forget our deal, I gain the power to conquer the world in exchange for helping you in your pitiful revenge scheme."

Who are the two mystery characters at the end? Guess in the comments!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome

P.S: To those who want longer chapters, trying to think of stuff to write is not easy, especially when you think you've written a lot, only to realize you've only written up like 200 words or less, I'm sure other writers can agree with me so please have patience.

: I was seriously debating about writing the sex scene, so if you guys don't like it, I'll remove it.


	5. Digital Beatdown

Authors Note

Bleach 1990: The sweating part is my mistake, I was using another story as a template, base, and reference, seeing as how I've never written a sex scene before. As for the Jack picking Arcee up thing, in the Transformers RID show, Grimlock officially weighs only 3 tons, so its not that hard to believe that Jack can pick up a human sized Arcee.

Retrokill: LOL! I'll call Ratchet for a pickup :P

DarkDragonWolf117,magical fan18,ShepardisaBOSS: thanks guys!

Adjuster: glad to see my uncanny ability of surprising people has transferred over to my story writing :)

A week has passed on by since the rather one sided fight with Radioactive Man, with no other notable events, bar Palidan trying to learn about Earth culture

"So these...'video games' are a form of digital entertainment for you humans?" Palidan inquired Raf and Miko as they played Battlefront 4.

Palidan watched as their characters gunned down terrorists in the streets of Shanghai, China.

That's when she got an idea. "I'd like to try something".

As soon as she said that, wires started forming from her body and began attaching them selves to Miko's TV and console, while the two children watched in fascination. As soon as the last wire attached itself, Palidan's orb instantly turned from red to black, and in that same instance,her form appeared in the streets of Shanghai.

"Did she just..." Miko asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup." Raf said simply.

(Slight Transaction)

"Somehow I knew this would work." Palidan said proudly.

She was currently wandering the streets, just past Miko and Raf's characters, taking in the surroundings.

"I should've visited Earth sooner, these video games are like entire worlds for me to explore" she wondered.

Unfortunately, she was so enamoured with her surroundings that she didn't notice a squad from the enemy team behind her.

"I wonder how ma-GAAAAGH!" Her ponderings were interrupted when she took a rocket to the back, tearing a large hole in her frame. She quickly turned around to see four enemy players, with one of them reloading an RPG, just opening fire on her. With an entire arm gone and quickly reforming, she quickly dashed to one of the nearby buildings as another rocket exploded in the spot where she was just before,

As she got behind the building, she quickly formed her hands into machine guns and assessed the situation. "My scans indicate I got four hostiles, one assault, two supports, and a medic, what to do, what to do." She formed a third arm and removed the orb from atop her head and peaked it around the corner.

"The support and medic are positioned behind that destroyed car, and the assault is running to a nearby tank, that'll be a nuisance, and...wait, where's the other support?"

She received her answer in the form of gunfire to the back. She quickly plopped her orb back on to see the support set up behind her taking cover near a mailbox. "Wonderful" she muttered sarcastically. She immediately unleashed a hail of gun fire on the support, shredding the mailbox and second support apart. "One down, three to go" she whispered.

She immediately rounded the corner and began peppering the entire block in bullets, forcing the advancing medic and support into cover. "Eat digital bullets bastards!"

Unfortunately for her, she unwillingly attracted the wrath of 28 other enemy players.

She noticed this when she felt explosions impact her back.

"What the hell?"

She turned around to an attack chopper hovering behind her, with the nose gun peppering her with explosive shells.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Palidan immediately formed a missile rack on her back and promptly unloaded a sling of missiles onto the poor chopper. Palidan than turned those missiles onto the enemy squad, plus the tank that the assault got into, and blew them away.

"All is fair in love and war as they say" she muttered. She checked the ticket counter and saw that the terrorists were down to only a hundred tickets left, while the other team had about twenty more than them.

"This will be almost too easy." she pondered.

That WAS her train of thought, up until three tanks rolled down the bridge across from her and started decimating the winning team with shear fire power.

"Now it won't be as easy" she muttered.

Her head started crackling with energy, the orb slowly glowing brighter and brighter. When it was almost a blinding white, a massive energy beam shot out and ripped straight through the tanks, and causing the entire enemy team to rage quit.

(Transaction)

"That was so AWESOME! She just made the entire team rage quit!" Miko said excitedly

"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome" Raf said.

A small beep turned there attention to Palidan, whose orb had turned red again

"So..." she started "Are there anymore of these 'video games'?"

(Transaction)

"What the hell is going on out there?!" a heavy assault trooper said.

In a game of Planetside 2, him and a medic, two engineers, and a MAX were gathered around each other as Vanu tanks exploded around them.

"There's something out there tearing through the tanks and decimating the infantry" one of the MAX's stated.

"Well we need to stop whatever is out there ripping thro-SHIT I DIED" He was interrupted when Palidan launched a missile straight at the Sunderer they were hiding behind, destroying it, and killing the group in the process.

"NONE SHALL STAND!" Palidan cried out, as she blasted an entire line of Vanu heavy tanks away. She watched as Terran Republic fighters soared overhead while infantry and armor rolled across the battlefield. A Vanu MAX tried blasting her with several rockets, but failed when she directed them back towards him, killing the poor trooper instantly. Palidan turned from the action to see Miko and Raf approach her, Miko as a MAX, and Raf as an Infiltrator.

"You are seriously like a one woman army" Miko awed.

"It is pretty amazing what you can do Palidan" Raf said.

Palidan turned from them just in time to see the Terran Federation capture the Last Vanu bit of territory.

"What I can do is natural for my species, but if you want to see something truly spectacular," she looked to her left to see about two thousand players, every player from the Vanu Sovereignty went over to the New Conglomerate, joined together to form a massive front, charge them. Palidan looked back over to Miko.

"Watch this."

Palidan grew to an enormous size, about 150 meters tall, in about three seconds. The New Conglomerate army opened fire on her with everything they had, but all that firepower stopped just short of her form, and though it only took them a few seconds to realize what was happening, it was far too long.

A massive wall of tank shells, bullets, missiles, and rockets floated in front of her, just inches from her form. She than slowly turned all that firepower back towards the New Conglomerate.

And launched it right back at them.

Every Terran Republic player, including Miko and Raf watched in awe as the New Conglomerate line was decimated. Infantry columns wiped out, tank divisions decimated, and air groups wasted in one, single effort, which also caused the entire army to rage quit

"THAT WAS SO BADASS!" Miko exclaimed.

Raf couldn't put it any better way.

(Transaction)

Palidan retracted the last of her wires from the console and TV before looking at an amazed Miko and Raf.

"This planet continues to impress me with its ideas." Palidan mused happily.


	6. The Date

Authors Note

Retrokill: I'm not overly fond of her 'pretender body'. Seen something like that too many times to like it, and besides, I prefer either regular Arcee going at it, or regular Arcee, but shrunken down, BUT, I will use it so Arcee can go out into public with Jack on dates and such, like this chapter for example. And as for the proposal...to avoid spoilers, all I will say about that is YES.

...

"So what are the plans for our date today Arcee?"

Arcee looked down at Jack and smiled. "I was thinking of going somewhere tropical, maybe Costa Rica or the Caribbean, like a date."

Jack looked up at her and smiled right back. "I was more along the lines of Paris or Germany, I'm not too big a fan of tropical areas really."

The two of them of them continued trying to come up with places to visit, when Raf pitched in a rather odd choice.

"How about Texas?"

Jack and Arcee looked over at the young prodigy in confusion.

"Why Texas?" Jack asked.

Raf fiddled with his glasses before speaking.

"Why not Texas, not only do they have great food and hotels there at amazing prices, but it's also only a few hundred miles away from here, no expensive plane tickets required."

Arcee and Jack looked at one another before speaking.

"I always did want to go to Texas one day." Jack said sheepishly

"Seeing as how I've never been there, I can't judge it till I see it, so Texas it is than" Arcee admitted.

...

And so, the two of them packed up for a 2 weeks in Texas, though in reality, it was just Jack doing the packing, while Arcee just waited for a few hours.

"You ready to groundbridge out of here Arcee?" Jack asked, while holding two duffel bags, and his mother right behind him to see him off.

Arcee smirked. "I was made ready ready"

Jack turned to his mother, June, who gave him a goodbye hug and kiss. "Take care Jack." she started "I'll see you when you two get back here." June than smirked. "And try not to cause TOO much trouble" she added cheekily.

Jack rolled his eyes at that. "Love you too mom."

The Omnitrix bearer headed over to Arcee, who was waiting by the groundbridge controls.

The two of them turned to Ratchet, who upon seeing them looking at him, sighed and opened up the groundbridge, the gateway opening up in a swirl of green light.

Arcee's form glowed white for a few seconds, before the light disappeared to reveal her human pretender body.

The two of them gently clasped their hands against each other, both of them eager for their date.

...(Side Note: This chapter feels shitty to me.)

In the early afternoon, inside a hotel in Austin, Texas, Jack was setting down his things in a rather nice room, with one bedroom and bathroom, perfect for Arcee and Jack's use.

"So Arcee, what do you wanna do fir-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because when he turned around, Arcee was wearing nothing but a set of cerulean blue lingerie.

"Like what you see Jack?" Arcee said seductively.

Jack's jaw was currently hanging loose, so he could only nod as Arcee slowly approached, swaying her hips as she went.

...

It was nighttime and the two lovers were currently wrapped up in their bed covers, with Jack laying on Arcee's back, and their clothes scattered about.

"Wow Jack," Arcee panted. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Jack just smiled and nuzzled himself closer to Arcee's neck, nibbling on it as he did.

"You should know me better than that Arcee" he remarked.

Arcee simply nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, with Jack right behind her (pun intended).

...

Jack groggily opened his eyes as an alarm rang through his ears, the sound was like a jackhammer to him at the moment. He gently rolled off Arcee so he could turn off the alarm, which currently read 7:00 AM.

"I suppose it's time for us to get up." Jack groaned.

As he slowly rolled himself on top of Arcee, he found himself staring into her groggily opened eyes.

"Do we have to get up?" she groaned. Jack nodded.

The two of them reluctantly got up from their bed and proceeded to gather up their scattered clothes, though Jack quickly up his just so he could watch Arcee bend down to pick up hers, her rear the foremost of his sight.

Though he did do a double take when Arcee turned from picking up her pants and smirked at him before continuing.

After a few minutes of getting dressed, while avoiding the temptations of pinning their significant other against the wall and humping it out, the two of them took a walk across the city, to get a better feel of it.

"What do you think of Texas so far Arcee?" Jack asked as the two passed a small park.

Arcee watched as several children play around with each other before speaking. "I have to admit, I was skeptical at first, but I've grown to like the town." she replied.

Jack smiled at that, but stopped when something, or someone VERY familiar caught his eye.

A dark haired man wearing a grey shirt with a picture of a man wearing a gold crown, and the word 'ACHIEVE' under it, standing beside the two at a crosswalk, facing what appeared to be a large compound.

"Ryan Haywood?" Jack asked reluctantly.

The man in question turned towards Jack, confusion written on his face, but that confusion gave way to shock.

"Jack Darby?!"


	7. Two Old Friends

Author's Note:

DarkDragonWolf117: Thanks!

ShepardisaBOSS: I typed somewhere in the chapter that I felt it came out bad, so I can agree with you.

The two men just stood there in shock and confusion, neither one of them unsure of what to do next.

After a few seconds though, they both smiled and embraced in a hug, while Arcee stood there in confusion

"Uh Jack, mind introducing me to you're friend here?" She asked.

Jack let go of the man before smiling at her. "Sadie, this Ryan Haywood, an old friend of mine, Ryan Haywood, this is Sadie, my girlfriend".

Arcee smiled as the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you Ryan, Jack never mentioned you before."

Ryan smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too _Arcee"_ He said, the last part while smirking.

Arcee and Jack's jaws dropped while Ryan grinned at their reactions. "How did you..." Jack started, but was unable to finish.

Arcee though, came up with an idea. "You're a Plumber, aren't you?" she asked knowingly.

Ryan calmly pulled a circular badge from his pocket, with the logo being that of a green dial and black background.

Jack blinked in surprise before grinning. "I see life's been treating you well Ryan".

Ryan merely shrugged. "When you're able to kill a Tetramand terrorist with your bare hands, the Plumbers tend to notice these things, as well as being a master of robotics. Being a part of RoosterTeeth does help out with the bills as well." He looked between the two before saying. "So what brings you two to Austin?"

Arcee shrugged. "Me and Jack are just on a little two week vacation, and Texas seemed like a place we could both agree on, and a friend recommended the place for us." Ryan nodded. "Your friend seems like a smart person."

Jack grinned. "You have no idea" He looked toward the building Ryan was facing earlier. "You said you're a part of RoosterTeeth, mind telling me what that is, I've only heard the name from my other friend Miko."

When the crosswalk finally turned green, Ryan gestures for Arcee and Jack to follow him, and they did so.

"RoosterTeeth is a YouTube company that produces content mostly centered around gaming." Ryan started as the three of them walked together. "As a member of the staff, I'm in charge of managing the Rooster Teeth website and their Game Fails Channel on YouTube, as well as the best part, playing video games."

Jack's expression turned into one of confusion. "You get payed for playing videogames?"

"If you wanna put it that way, than yes, I do." Ryan replied happily.

The three of them made it into the compound, where they saw recording and animating equipment all set up in a very large room, green screen included. They went passed all through a hallway and into a room, filled with six desks, each one with its own recording setup and consoles, both old gen and new gen. There was also a large bookshelf filled with videogames. The only ones inside the office, besides Arcee, Jack, and Ryan, was a slightly obese, bearded man with glasses sitting in the desk second closest to them.

"Hey Jack" Ryan greeted.

The bearded man now known as 'Jack' turned towards them and waved. "Hey Ryan" He said cheerfully "Who're your friends there?"

"Arcee and Jack, meet Jack Pattillo, another fellow Plumber." Ryan introduced, with Jack pulling out a Plumbers badge to emphasize this.

Bewildered, the couple looked between Haywood and Pattillo before either one of them spoke.

"How many Plumbers are even here?" Arcee asked.

"Everyone here at RoosterTeeth is a Plumber agent, each one for a different reason" Ryan replied.

Arcee and Jack's eyes widened at that. Jack than turned to Pattillo after thinking of something. "So what's your reason for being a Plumber?"

Jack gestured towards the computer he was 'working' at. "I simply help the Plumbers out with hacking and decoding alien encryptions, though here I'm an editor." Pattillo than looked towards Ryan. "You seen the others here Ryan?"

Ryan shrugged. "I saw Geoff in the lobby getting a beer, Micheal finishing up a recording for an episode of 'Rage Quit', Gavin just left for Europe again, and Micheal and Lindsay should be here right about now." At that moment, three other people came into the room, a young looking man in his late 20's with glasses, alongside a brunette, long haired woman, and another bearded man with a lot of tatoos on his arms. Ryan and Jack waved at them.

"Hey guys, this is Jack Darby, an old friend of mine, and his girlfriend Arcee, one of the Autobot's you guys were told about in the last briefing." Ryan explained.

The bearded man outstretched his hand almost immediately. "Geoff Ramsey, co-founder of RoosterTeeth, and these two are Micheal Jones and Lindsay Jones, married of course, nice to meet you." He said cheerfully, though Jack and Arcee couldn't help but notice his breath smelled like a bar.

After several brief introductions, Arcee and Jack got to know Geoff, Micheal and Lindsay, and what they do as Plumbers, with Geoff being a security guard, Micheal being an electrician, and Lindsay being a researcher.

"Alright" Geoff started, "Now that introductions are out of the way, lets get this Let's Play going!" he outbursted.

"Let's Play?" Arcee questioned.

"It's just a little thing we do for fun every few scheduled days," Ryan clarified "and since today is Friday, we're playing a game of Minecraft, you two wanna join?"

Jack and Arcee looked between each other before shrugging.

"Sounds like fun" Jack said.

"I don't see why not" Arcee admitted.

(Transaction)

Just outside of Austin, Texas, were two men holding small devices in their hands, the devices in question seemed to be leading them there. One man was wearing a large set of bulky red armor, with a purple tinted glass bubble surrounding his head, while the other seemed to be a large, heavily muscled luchador, with some sort of specialized harness attached to his back, with green wires sticking into his skin.

"Are you sure these devices are working?" the luchador asked.

The armored man looked down at his companion. "Positive, Jackson Darby's energy signature just popped up here, and it's our job to investigate, and make sure he doesn't interfere with the other teams job, so lets get going Bane."

The luchador sighed. "Right behind you Crimson Dynamo."

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome


	8. The Coming Battle

Authors Note:

ShepardisaBOSS: I know what I'm doing, and besides, a decent amount of villians aren't making a comeback...I think

leosmith1331: I'm not crossing over universes, I'm just bringing some stuff over to this one: Ben 10 and Transformers Prime. What you see, is what's there, nothing more, nothing less.

Guest: Sorry if those made you uncomfortable, and the reason I brought RoosterTeeth over is because of their upcoming movie, Lazer Team, which I assume will have aliens fighting humans.

Adjuster: Crimson Dynamo is one of Iron Man's main enemies, most prominently shown in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Retrokill: Bane I can agree with, Crimson Dynamo...not so much, and thanks!

DarkDragonWolf117: Thanks!

Inside a mysterious fortress, surrounded by the most technologically advanced defenses possible, was a mysterious man, covered in a red cloak that covered most of his body, bar his blood red eyes. The mystery man was currently sitting in front of a hologram of Crimson Dynamo.

"Report Dynamo, and make it quick." the man said, a level of annoyance wrapped up in his voice.

"We have located Jackson Darby in the city of Austin, Texas, shall me and Bane proceed with the distraction plan?"

The cloaked man nodded. "Proceed as planned, but remember, DON'T underestimate him, especially if one of the Autobot's is with him."

Copy that, Crimson Dynamo out." the hologram than shut off, leaving the man alone once more.

The cloaked man than pressed a button on his wrist, causing the hologram of another person to pop up, this one looking like a heavily armored suit with two tanks on its back and a grille on the front, with the arms ending in nozzles, and only the glowing green eyes being visible through a small pane of glass.

"Begin your attack Corrosive, and DON'T forget your object." the being said

"Yes...Commander" The armored man whispered, his voice eerie and raspy.

The cloaked man shut the hologram off, returning to his former position in the chair.

(Transaction)

Back in Austin, Texas, we find Jack and Arcee in the Achievement Hunter's office at RoosterTeeth, huddled around Gavin's computer, with Arcee trying to learn how to play Minecraft, and the keyword being 'trying'.

"No Arcee, that's a pool of-" Ryan started, but was interrupted by the sounds of burning, sizzling, and Arcee yelling "SHIT!".

"Lava..." the Georgian finished, just as Arcee threw her hands in the air and got up from the computer.

"This just isn't my game guys" Arcee scowled, before turning to Jack. "You never told me how you met this guy Jack, mind telling the story?"

Jack smiled slightly, while taking over Arcee's spot. "Not much to tell, during the three years me and my mother lived in Georgia, he watched over me while my mom went to work, during that time, we got to know each other better, though somewhere during that time I think he worked as a professional model, isn't that right Ryan?"

Ryan sighed at that while everyone else got a good chuckle out, bar a confused Arcee

"I don't get the joke" she said simply.

"That's because Ryan dressed up as a gnome at one point and stood on top of a giant mushroom" explained a smiling Pattillo, much to Ryan's chagrin.

"Note to self: burn down-" Ryan started, but was interrupted by the building shaking suddenly.

"Earthquake?" Lindsay asked. She received her answer in the form of a loud, Russian voice ringing through the building.

"Attention Jackson Darby, if you can here the sound of my voice, than you should know what I want: YOU. Come out of wherever you're hiding, along with the Autobot that's with you, and I promise not to kill the people of this city, you have 1 minute to comply." the voice than cut off.

Jack quickly stood up from his desk, while the Achievement Hunters looked among each other worriedly. "Any of you guys mind helping me out?" he asked suddenly, but was met with shaking heads.

"We're just a civilian branch of the Plumbers" replied Geoff "I'm the only one here in RoosterTeeth with any actual military experience, but we don't carry guns here."

Jack sighed, before turning to Arcee "I suppose there goes our date." she said. Jack kissed her briefly on the lips before saying "I'll make it up to you tonight, I swear." Arcee crossed her arms. "Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep."

Jack nodded silently before the two of them made their way out the building, and out onto the street, where a heavily armored man was waiting in the center, tapping his left foot impatiently. "About time you two showed, I was beginning to think either of you wouldn't appear."

Jack and Arcee both glared at the armored man who stood before them, ignoring the fact that he stood about three feet taller than them, and three times wider. "You know we can't do that, especially when scum like you threaten the innocent." Jack spat out.

The armored man chuckled at that. "Please, call me Crimson Dynamo." The Russian than looked at Arcee. "I was expecting one of your kind to be...taller." Arcee's glare intensified.

Without warning, the big Russian's mechanical hands shifted into miniguns and pointed them right at the two lovers. "Normally I'd just do my job without question, BUT, I think the boss will be more than happy if I captured you two and brought him before his feet.

By now, Jack's hand was about five inches from the Omnitrix, his eyes never leaving Dynamo's. (Keep talking big guy, just you wait) Jack thought. "And what makes you think we'll come willingly." He spoke aloud. In response, Crimson Dynamo pointed his left weapon at a nearby family of three, one mother and two daughters. "I can be very persuasive" Dynamo said smugly.

Before either Jack or Crimson could react, a flash of light distracted the two as Arcee's Pretender body was engulfed by it, the light itself getting bigger and bigger. When the light disappeared, all that was left was the 16 foot, Cybertronian femme that was Arcee.

Standing right in the middle of a public street.

Without warning, Arcee brought her left leg back and PUNTED a surprised Crimson Dynamo, sending the poor armored man flying into a neabry post office. Arcee looked down at Jack, who was looking back up at her with his jaw dropped.

"No point in keeping a secret when innocents are at stake, don't you think Jack?" Arcee said nonchalantly.

Jack nodded before spinning the dial on the Omnitrix, until it landed on a four armed alien. When he slammed down the on the dial, the familiar green glow enveloped him, his muscles becoming large, his skin becoming thicker and brighter colored, while sprouting an extra pair of arms and eyes. When the glow disappeared, in Jack's place stood...

"FOUR ARMS!"

The human-now-turned-Tetramand slammed his foot into the ground and cracked his neck. "It feels nice to bring out a classic" Jack said, while grinning.

The duo brought their attention to Crimson Dynamo, who was just now picking himself up and out from the building.

"You'll pay for that you bastards!" the Russian yelled, before unloading a barrage of missiles onto the two, forcing Jack to hold up his arms over his face, and Arcee to dodge out of the way, the result being most of the missile slamming into the Tetramands arms, and the rest impacting the pavement harmlessly. Four Arms roared in fury and charged Crimson Dynamo with his arms outstretched, only to be intercepted by a second person, and sent crashing into the asphalt.

When he lifted his head from the pavement, he saw Arcee and Crimson Dynamo trading blaster fire a good distance away from him, and in front of him, what looked like a luchador with a harness attached to him.

"I am Bane, and now I break your back." the man said, before charging Jack.

(Transaction)

Back at Autobot Headquarters, Team Prime was currently unaware of what was happening in Austin, and unaware of the situation that Arcee and Jack were in. An alarm halted the Team's activities, as Optimus answered the call, letting Fowler's voice ran through.

"Prime! We got reports of a group of large mechanical suits raiding an Adamantium supply in Washington!"

"What's Adamantium?" Bulkhead asked

"A nearly indestructible metal, nough said." Palidan said bluntly.

"I'll send your team the coordinates Prime, as the place IS top secret."

Sure enough, the computer locked onto a new set of coordinates. "Ratchet, lock onto those coordinates and open a groundbridge." Ratchet nodded in response. Optimus than turned to the other Autobot's.

"Autobot's Roll Out!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the groundbridge opened up, and Team Prime rolled through.

But fate didn't appear to be keen on being idle with the Autobot's today, for the alarm started ringing once again. "What now?" Ratchet exclaimed, but once he took a look at the cause, his optics widened. "An Autobot ship..." He said, drawing the attention of Miko, Raf, and Palidan.

Ratchet's expression suddenly turned downtrodden. "And with no other Autobot's here to investigate besides me."

He tried sending out a com to the ship, but was met with silence. "Either everybody onboard is in stasis, or it's communications relay is damaged." Ratchet mused.

Palidan turned her attention to the groundbridge "I'd be more than willing to investigate it" she said. Ratchet hesitated more a moment before nodding. "Very well than, I'll bridge you to the area of where it's supposed to land."

Once more, the green vortex swirled to life that day, and Palidan walked towards it, not knowing that Miko was following, and Raf looking on from the couch worriedly. "Why Miko Why?" he whispered before hopping off the couch and running after her.

(Transaction)

Somewhere in the forests of Washington, just outside a research facility, a swirling green vortex opens up, and out comes most of Team Prime, with their weapons raised. Optimus cautiously observed the area around him, before silently gesturing for the team to follow. After a few minutes of walking, the team managed to find a clearing, and lo and behold, there was the research facility, alongside dead humans, destroyed military vehicles, and giantish...robots guarding the perimeter, each one roughly humanoid in shape, with a camera on the top front, but were all roughly the size of Arcee, while holding different, and possibly modded, forms of projectile weaponry in their hands.

"Autobot's stun only" Optimus whispered.

As the giant robots watched over the area in front of each of them, two of them were having a conversation together,

"Hey, Grif, you ever wonder why we're here?"

"I don't know man, its one of-HSREBGDRGDB!"

Unfortunately, they failed to notice blasters stick out from the brush, which led to them being brought down one by one from bolts of electricity, short-circuiting the machinations, and sending them all toppling over, allowing Team Prime to rush towards the facility undetected.

Well, ALMOST undetected.

Inside the facility, Corrosive was watching the Autobots enter the building through hidden cameras that his forces had set up. He turned over to the mech behind him, this one looking more heavily armored, and a hatch on top. "Commander...take...a squad...and...destroy...them." He rasped out. The commander nodded, er well, nodded as best one could in a mech with no head, and left. Corrosive turned back toward the camera feeds, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "They...will never...see...us coming."

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome


	9. Ardent Behavior:::Heavy Resistance

Author's Note:

Retrokill: When I say 'mech with no head', I mean 'robot suit with no head'

magical fan18: What a coincidence!

Somewhere in the deserted fields of Cambodia, a swirling green vortex opened up , and out stepped the Syntheoid, Palidan, and unbeknownst to her, the two humans Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquival. Palidan was currently scanning the area. "Based on the groundbridge drop off coordinates, and the landing zone, it should be somewhere close." she muttered. During her scans, she found several anomalies, two of them behind her.

She quickly twisted around, only to see a grinning Miko and a nervous looking Raf. "I'm not going to ask why you humans followed me here, though I suppose I could use the company."

Miko whooped.

Palidan turned back towards her front, still not seeing the supposed ship that was supposed to be there.

"Was Ratchet positive there was a ship here, because I see NOTHING" Miko stated obviously.

"I know Miko, but it's not likely, given the fact that my transmitters are picking something up right here" Palidan replied

Than an idea hit her.

She slowly brought her left arm back, the hand starting to crackle with electricity, and blasted the area in front of her.

The result was instantaneous. A portion of the air in front of the trio started to shimmer and waver, and a suddenly, a rather large ship started materializing in front of them, easily double the size of Wheeljack's ship, though it was far more blocky and enlongated in shape, like that of a transport vessel. It was painted that of a emerald green color, with the red Autobot symbol crafted onto the side the trio was on.

Without warning, a part of the ship started opening up and a ramp folded downward, smoke billowing out as it did, forcing the trio to back up to avoid being crushed. Palidan watched the exit of the ship carefully, though her vision was limited due to the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared up, a figure stepped out from around the left corner, letting the trio lay their vision on one of the strangest looking Cybertronian's yet.

The Cybertronian that stood at the top of the ramp, was a mostly white colored femme, about Ratchet's height, with red highlights, possibly a flyer too with the rotors on her back and hips. She had a cockpit for a chest, which covered up a rather thin ,hexagonal patterned frame, and attached to her frame were a pair of long spindly legs, which ended in low heels. The most notable things about her, were the two pairs of arms with bronze, four-fingered hands attached to her, one pair connected to her shoulders, and the other pair attached next to her cockpit. Her head was, also notable, as where there was supposed to be a face, was a blue screen, much like Soundwave's though far less menacing than the silent communication officers was. And attached to her head, was a pair of fins that glowed a rather peaceful green.

"Um...hello there" Palidan spoke cautiously.

The femme said nothing, except took a few steps back in...fear? No, caution.

Hey, don't worry, we won't hurt you" Miko exclaimed. Raf nodded alongside her.

The tension in the air as the femme seemed to relax and walked down the ramp, her footsteps clanging against the metal. When she reached the bottom,she kneeled down and spoke to them, her voice carrying a noticeable, but not heavy, French accent.

"Who, or what are you three." She spoke.

Palidan took a few steps forward ,her orb glowing a gentle blue now. "My name is Palidan, and the two organics behind me," she gestured towards them, who promptly waved at the femme "are humans, the natives of this planet." Palidan stepped aside and gestured for the two to step forward, with Miko doing so eagerly.

"Hi there! My names Miko Nakadai, and this little guy is my buddy Raf!" She said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Raf Esquival, though you can just call me Raf" The young prodigy said nervously.

After a moment of pause, the femme's forward most arms slowly extended themselves outward in the form of a greeting, while a smiley face appeared on her screen.

"Greetings, my designation is Ardent, I have to say, I never would've known organics had such a variety of facial features had I not come here" the femme now known as 'Ardent' said cheerfully

"And WHY are you here Ardent" Palidan asked.

Ardent carefully stood back up to her full height, and looked around the area. "I don't suppose you three would know where I can find someone known as 'Optimus Prime' would you?"

The trio beamed at that. "We can take a groundbridge straight to his headquarters if you wish" Palidan explained.

At that, Ardent's screen lit up with a ':D' expression "Wonderful, I just need to recloak the ship, grab somethings, and we can go!" she said excitedly.

As Ardent went back up the ramp, with Miko following behind exclaiming "Hey, I want to see the ship", Palidan commed Ratchet. "You were right Ratchet, it is an Autobot, and we need a bridge back."

(Transaction)

Jack felt a few ribs get bruised as Bane slammed a fist into his chest, knocking some wind out of the Tetramand. Jack retaliated by grabbing the luchador with all four arms, and suplexed him, though that only got a laugh out of the villian.

"You fight good Jack, but you're no match for my might" Bane said, who proceeded to lift Jack up as well, and slammed the Tetramands back, onto his knee, a loud 'CRACK' rang out, causing Jack to howl in pain, though fortunately, due to his current biology, his back wasn't broken, just a few ribs.

Jack barely managed to roll away from Bane's foot as it stomped down on where his head used to be. "All right, THAT'S IT!" He cried out before slamming down on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. At once, his skin turned to metal while he lost a pair of arms and eyes, and his ear grew longer, as well as growing a tail. When he finished transforming, he was...

"ARMODRILLOOOO!"

Jack's eyes widened when he looked at his form. "Crap, I wanted EchoEcho, though I guess this will have to do."

Before he could react though, Bane tackled him to the ground.

Meanwhile, with Arcee and Dynamo, the Russian was having a much harder time fighting.

Dynamo launched another barrage of missiles at Arcee, only for her to dodge them as she ran at him with her wrist blades out, and her face etched with fury. He was about to fire another barrage, only for Arcee to grab him with one hand, and start repeatedly slamming him into the ground, while shouting with each slam.

"THIS!IS!FOR!RUINING!MY!DATE!" Arcee roared.

(Transaction)

Team Prime cautiously made their way to the heart of the facility, where the Adamantium supply was supposedly located.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet" Wheeljack exclaimed.

(I have to agree, this feels like a trap) Bumblebee beeped worriedly.

As to prove their point, Team Prime suddenly found themselves under fire from the front as white mechs charged at them guns blazing, while a few others took cover behind support pillars.

Team Prime quickly found cover and returned fire, knocking down most of the charging machines, though one did manage to get into melee range with Bulkhead, who promptly smacked it away with a swing of his mace. "That'll teach ya" Bulkhead remarked.

As the two sides traded fire, three more mechs appeared, with all three of them looking more heavily armored, with the one in the center painted with red highlights and all three were carrying what appeared to be quad barreled rocket launchers.

"Autobots incoming!" Optimus exclaimed while ducking just in time to avoid a set of rockets from making contact with his face. Wheeljack retaliated by tossing a grenade at the newcomers, the explosive ordnance rolling to a stop at the center mech's feet. When the grenade exploded, it knocked back the mechs holding the heavy firepower, while also detonating the ammo inside the rocket launchers, causing an explosion that took out the remaining mechs, singeing the armor of the farther ones, while the armor of the closer ones looked melted slightly.

After a brief surveillance of the area, Optimus exclaimed "Autobot's continues forward, but use extreme caution.

Team Prime continued on its way, still unaware of Corrosive watching them with interest.

Note: Ardent belongs to kiwifluff on deviantART.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


	10. Finishing Up Loose Ends

Authors Note:

Only 4 reviews the last two chapters guys, what's the problem? :(

Also, will be posting a review chapter in a little bit, so fire your questions away. Also, the review chapter will be in the form of an interview chapter of the current cast, so if you want to ask a specific character something, including myself, fire away :).

...

Armodrillo roared as he slammed his drill fists into Bane's face, sending the luchador flying into, and through, an abandoned taxi, the metal car splitting nearly in half at the force.

Bane grunted slightly as he tried to pull himself from the wreckage, but was stopped when Armodrillo started smashing his fists into Bane's face, but was interrupted, when Bane managed to slam his knee right into the hero's face. distracting Jack long enough for him to toss Jack off.

As Armodrillo was getting up, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Bane had lifted his right arm up on it and had pressed a button on it.

The result was instantaneous.

Bane's already well muscled form started growing and expanding rapidly, already past Armodrillo's height. When Bane had stopped growing, he was now at a height of 18 feet, about the same as Arcee's.

Jack quickly uprighted himself and slammed down on the Omnitrix again, transforming himself into Humungousaur.

With a primal roar, Jack charge right at the supped-up villain, with Bane doing the same thing. When the two titans collided via their shoulders, it created a shockwave that shattered any remaining windows in the area.

Bane was the first to recover by grabbing Jack's head and smashing it into his knee, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the skull, sending Jack flying backwards a few feet, though to his credit, he was able to stay on his own feet, but before he could recover, Bane tackled him into the ground, and proceeded to smash his fist into the hero's face a few times before being knocked off by Humungosaur's tail.

...

Crimson Dynamo cried out in fear as he was punted up and away from the city of Austin, his armor already cracked and dented.

Arcee smirked as his form disappeared into nothing more than a blip in the sky as it sailed away into nothingness. She looked around her surroundings to see the place was surprisingly intact, bar the missile impacts created by the Russian, and the craters made by her when she proceeded to slam said Russian into the ground, and tossed him around like a rag doll. She looked over towards Jack and her jaw dropped when she saw Humungousaur get choke-slammed into the ground, the force of which she could FEEL, even though she was about twenty feet away.

Seeing her boyfriend in trouble, she did what any self respecting and helpful girlfriend would do:

Help the man out.

Jack felt the remaining wind get knocked out of him as Bane slammed a fist into his stomach, while the other hand was busy choking him. Bane was about to move his other hand onto Jack's neck, when he felt something wrap around him and toss him to the side. He looked up to the Vaxusaurian's tail move back behind its owner, with said owner smiling slightly.

"Is that all you got Bane?"

Bane roared in fury and charged at Jack, who merely drove his fist into the luchador's chest, who quickly retaliated by grabbing the Vaxusaurian by the throat and choke slam him hard into the asphalt. As Bane cocked his free hand into a fist, he was interrupted when he felt a metal fist slam into his face and send him back.

Jack looked upwards to see Arcee looking straight down at him smirking

"Need a hand partner?"

"Would love one, but where's the other guy?"

"If he's lucky, probably about 5 miles from the city, and if not, somewhere in low orbit."

Jack shook his head as Arcee helped him up.

"You really are something Arcee".

The two of them turned to the currently dazed Bane and smirked.

"Double uppercut Cee?"

"Yup".

The couple than proceeded to drive both their fists into Bane's chin, sending the villain into the air, his landing zone being a truck about five feet back.

As Bane struggled to uplift himself from the truck, his comm rang.

"I'm a little busy here".

"You're jobs done Bane, head back to base pronto".

"Fine"

As both Arcee and Jack approached the luchador, he pressed another button on his wrist and vanished in a flash of light, leaving the two both stunned and bewildered.

"We're gonna have to tell Optimus about this Cee" Jack stated.

...

Optimus ducked as he barely dodged another missile, the projectile sailing over his head and into a wall.

The team was once again pinned down, only this time, by a heavily armored mech dual-wielding mini-guns, while also having shoulder mounted missile launchers.

The mech was continously spraying the narrow hallway with a torrent of gunfire making sure no one was able to get a clean shot on him, while also firing off missiles when the guns overheated.

In short, Team Prime was stuck.

Optimus looked over at the other side of the hallway, where Bulkhead and Wheeljack were, their expressions that of annoyance.

He was about to consider a retreat, when he noticed something out of the corner of his optics by the minigun wielding mechs feet.

Explosive barrels, how convenient.

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack! I need a distraction" Optimus commed the two, who both grinned.

For some inexplicable reason, Bulkhead decided to step out of cover guns blazing, with Wheeljack standing right behind him. With a big target represented to it, the large mech, concentrated fire onto the big green target standing there, though that concentration would be its downfall, for as soon as the bullets started pelting Bulkheads armor, Optimus fired a single shot at the stack of red barrels standing behind the mech, with the result being that the concentrated energy ignited the combustable barrels, setting off an explosion that engulfed the mech.

When the smoke cleared, the mech was completely destroyed, bits of armor scattered about here and there, though the bulk of it that is the cockpit stood in the center, charred, but intact.

With the threat taken care of, with only minor wounds, Team Prime made their way to the last of the rooms they could fit into.

...

Corrosive slammed his fist into the computer moniter, the screen being utterly destroyed.

"How...long...until...we leave...?" He asked angrily towards a nearby mech, this one long and spindly with little armor.

"We just loaded up the last of the Adamantium, so we can leave now sir"

"Good...leave...no trace...that...we were...here"

Corrosive proceeded to walk away from the destroyed monitoring system, his eyes locked into a deadly glare.

...

"That's a lot of of...pod thingies"

A smiley face once again appeared on Ardent's face as the two traveled the ship, where there were a multitude of pods, though it was anyone's guess as to what was in them.

"I suppose you could say that, though to be honest, only a few of them actually have Autobot's in them, while a few others have supplies and weapons." Ardent said.

"So what is is that you do Ardent, are you like a martial arts master,mechanic,bomb builder,weapons ex-"

"You are so lively human that it boggles me on how you haven't shut down yet, and to answer your question, I'm a medic"

"Cool, do you happen to know Ratchet?"

"Wait, Ratchet's here?"

Miko nodded.

"Yes, I do happen to know him, I was one of his students"

The two of them made their way into another room of the ship, with several computer screens and crates lying about, and a rather large pod near the entrance.

"So what's in that pod."

Ardent appeared stopped in her tracks before looking at the pod Miko was referring to.

"A rather big friend of mine."

...

"I'm sorry Palidan, but WHO did you find?"

"A femme by the name of Ardent, why?"

"During the Golden Age of Cybertron, when I was a teacher of medicine, she was one of my top students, her skill and knowledge in the learning halls of Iacon were rivaled only by that of Shockwave".

"Shockwave?"

"I'll explain later, speaking of which, if I was able to detect her ship, wouldn't the Decepticons also have detected her ship?"

"Unlikely Ratchet, I upgraded the bases scanners personally while you weren't looking"

"I'll complain about it later, for now, I'll just send a groundbridge"

As soon as the words left Ratchet's mouth, the groundbridge swirled to life, just as Miko and Ardent stepped out of the ship as it recloaked, with Ardent holding small containers in three of her arms.


	11. The Small Reunion

Attention readers!

To those of you who read this story, I will be posting a review chapter after , so post those questions however you see fit.

Oh, and the review chapter will be in the form of an interview sort of thing, involving the current cast of characters, so if, for some reason, you want to ask a specific character something, go right ahead.

Note: I had posted it in the Author's Note last chapter, but no one had posted any questions, or didn't read it, either way, it annoyed me. -_-

.

(Transaction)

.

The first group to come back through the groundbridge was Palidan's group, with the two humans and Syntheoid coming through, with the newcomer Ardent, with most of her arms carrying crates.

Ratchet turned away from the controls after closing the groundbridge, with the first thing he see being Ardent.

"Ardent! So, it really is you"

"Nice to see you too Ratchet" Ardent replied sarcastically.

The femme in question took a look at the insides of the base she stood in, its rocky insides intrigued her slightly.

"Strange, I expected this base to be more metallic in nature."

"Well Ardent, we're supposed to be 'robots in disgusie', so we couldn't build an actual Cybertronian base on this planet, so we had to improvise, not to mention we lacked the proper materials to actually build one." Ratchet explained.

Before Ardent could reply to that, the bases communication line opened up, with Optimus' voice ringing through it.

"Ratchet, we require a groundbridge, our mission was a failure" he said somberly.

Ratchet did so, and opened up the wormhole, allowing most of Team Prime to walk through, though their somber mood changed slightly when they saw Ardent.

"I did not expect a newcomer to arrive while we were gone, to whom am I speaking to?"

Ardent's screen lit up with a shocked expression before speaking.

"Medical officer Ardent at your command sir, it's an honor to meet you" she said, while holding out one of her arms, which were tiny compared to the Prime's.

Optimus carefully shook the outstretched servo offered to him. "It's an honor to meet you Ardent, though I have to ask how you got here".

"I flew here in a stealthed transport ship, a design of which I made myself, unfortunately though, the one I have is the only one."

She than gesture to the three crates in her servos. "I brought with me a lot more supplies, cryoed Autobots, and Energon on the ship, but these three things I wanted to show you myself sir"

Optimus nodded. "Proceed".

She set the three crates down in a row and opened up the far left one, which unfolded to reveal what looked like an Energon, only except the liquid inside was black.

"Is that..." whisper Ratchet, to which Ardent nodded.

"Antimatter Energon, made with pure antimatter, if any of you know your Energon, than you should know that this stuff is incredibly rare, not to mention that, once consumed, it will harden a Cybertronian's armor to that of being completely indestructible. I was capable of creating this single batch, though it was extremely difficult to make."

"Heheh, that's gonna help out in a pinch" Bulkhead remarked.

Ardent than opened up the middle crate, which revealed a rather strange looking device, a bronze colored circular device, with several buttons on the side.

"Hand held teleporter, no explanation, really, Ironhide managed to get this off of Skywarp and gave it to me."

You've got Ironhide on your ship?!" Bulkhead asked excitedly.

"Yes, though, him and several others were put into cyro sleep for Energon conservation."

"How many others?" Optimus asked.

"Him, Slipstream, Jazz, Visual Range, Warpath, Flareup, Elita-One, Chromia, Moonracer, and Windblade"

Team Prime peaked up at that, reinforcements were always nice to have, especially veteran warriors.

That's when a frowny face appeared on Ardent's screen. "Unfortunately, most of the pods degraded on the ship I brought them here on had degraded, so most of the Autobots will be stuck in cryo until I can fix them"

That lowered their moods slightly, but nonetheless, they had reinforcements.

"Hey what about the third box?" Miko asked.

"Oh yes, it's a-" Ardent was cut off when the communicatons array went off again, this time Arcee's considerably angry voice speaking through it this time.

"Ratchet. Bridge. Now."

The medical officer did so rather hastily, the green vortex swirling to life once more, allowing an upset Arcee to walk through, with Jack trailing behind her, though the first thing the team noticed about the two were the injuries on the pair, with Jack cover in scratches and bruises, while Arcee had chipped paint, scorch marks, and small dents.

"Can someone explain why the two of us had to fight two nutjob humans with no one showing up to assist, I had to blow my cover for Primus's sake."

Ratchet was about to yell at Arcee about protocal, but Optimus interrupted him. "We were currently engaged with another problem at the time, an unknown force raided an Adamantium supply, and considering last time, we didn't take any chances" Optimus explained.

"Had I known at the time, I would've assisted, had Ardent here hadn't arrived."

At that, Arcee and Jack finally registered the newcomer in the room, who waved with two of her hands rather sheepishly, a sweatdrop image appearing on her visor.

"There is also the fact that, I had no indications of anything happening in the area where you two were Arcee, and I'm sure Agent Fowler would've yelled at me about it" Ratchet added.

At that moment, the liason in question's rather angry voice yelled through.

"Can someone explain to me why I only just found news of Arcee and Jack fighting a luchador and an Iron Man ripoff in the middle of Austin,Texas!?"

"Hey, those two called us both out, we just responded violently" Arcee replied.

"Thanks to that, the whole damned world knows about you guys, and the Pentagon is not happy about it, I'll be over shortly to get the full details, Agent Fowler out"

At that, Ardent turned to Ratchet "I suppose 'robots in disguise' is out of the question now?"

Ratchet merely glared slightly.

.

(Transaction)

.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


	12. The Review Chapter

As the darkness fades away, we see a massive room filled with an entire assortment of people filling the room, ranging from organics to living machinations, and in the center of the room was a red armored being with a height of at least 20 feet, a large golden visor, green trimmings and highlights, fiery orange tentacles in the form of wings on its back, and a name tag on the chest that says: 'Hello there, my name is AUTHOR.'

The 'Author' looks up from the book he was reading.

"Oh hello there readers, and welcome to the review chapter, everybody say hi"

A chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Hello's' rang out.

"I'll get straight to the point, this chapter is going to be answering questions that you guys posted, in the most informative way I possibly can, without spoilers, but before I begin, to whoever becomes the 50th reviewer, shall be able to have TWO characters of there choice added into the story."

The armored man than snapped his fingers, with a list appeared floating in front of him.

"Lets start off with Ultimate10's questions, respectively of course"

The 'Author' than began reading from the list, a pair of reading glasses appearing in front of the helmet.

"Question One: Will Albedo make an appearance in this story? If he does, is it possible we could mix it up and make him a Cybertronian rather a Galvan? We may have to give him a proper Cybertronian name though. Things could play out similar to how they did in the show with Albedo trying to claim the Omnitrix from Jack so he could return to his Cybertronian form. If you think it'd be better if he remain a Galvan, I'm cool with that too."

"Simply put, yes, Albedo will appear in the story, though since you decided to bring up the possibility of him not being a Galvan, I will debate the possible species he could be and see if I like it."

"Question Two: Will Albedo return later with the Ultimatrix and will Jack claim that in the end so he may achieve Ultimate Forms?"

"That is also a yes, though the timing of the Ultimatrix appearing will be vastly different than in the show"

A few feet away, sitting in a leather chair, Jack pumped his hands into the air "HELL YEA!"

"Ignoring that, Question Three from DarkDragonWolf117: Will there be any more marvel and dc people that will show up in the story."

"Yes there will be, though most of them won't be permanent, like Crimson Dynamo and his unfortunate battle (cough, beating, cough) with Arcee"

Arcee smirked confidently while the heavily armored man in question glared at the author menacingly, but said nothing.

"Question Four from Retrokill: How bout Jolt and Sides and Sunny :P"

Most of the Autobots all groaned at that, more specifically, at the idea of the twins showing up.

"Perhaps, though don't get your hopes up, I do have a considerable roster of characters to add, including perhaps, another OC or two"

"At this rate, we're gonna need a bigger base" Bulkhead quipped.

"Question Five by leosmith1331: Are you giving jack a harem with all those new femme bots, also i haven't read about Airachnid in this fanfic at all, I think she may be a useful character"

At that, Jack's jaw dropped, while his face turned completely red. The others either chuckled, shuddered, or just sat there with their own jaw dropped.

"No, I'm not putting Jack in a harem ("Thank god" Jack whispered) though his relationship with the new femme's will be more like...friends with benefits...once I figure out how to write those parts out, trying to write about...interfacing...is challenging enough with just Arcee and Jack, but something, for example, like Jack and CHROMIA? That'll be a bigger challenge"

Jack somewhat paled at that, his skin turning even whiter than normal.

"And I do plan on having Airachnid in the story, though not in the way you would expect, later on in a meeting with our good friend Palidan"

"Oh fuck my digital life"

"Question Six by Game-Watch: will the 'Bots make any attempt to restore Cybertron?"

The author paused at that, and sat quietly for a moment, the others watching him, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'll consider it as an end goal, though in order for me to actually be able to write that, I'll have to write it in a sequel to this story, though my overall answer is yes, though in the meantime, I'll try and stick with the Prime storyline."

"Question Seven by bleach1990"

The author did a small double take when he read the next bit.

"For Arcee"

The femme in question raised an optic brow at that.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Arcee, and the question reads: What would you do if some girl characters from the Ben 10 series get a crush on Jack, kind of like Attea and Ester and others."

Jack looked up warily at Arcee, who seems to have gained a thoughtful expression on her.

"I'd honestly be OK with it, as long as they remember who his girlfriend is, right Jack?"

Jack nodded at that, his expression one of relief.

"Moving on, Question Eight by Saber The F4U Corsair: Where did you get the inspiration for the story?"

The Author stopped reading and began to contemplate "Oh where do I start..."

After about half a minute, he spoke.

"That's a good question, I suppose it all started when Ultimate10's authors note on this stories prequel came out, and during that moment in time, I was currently reading a lot of Warhammer40k fanfiction, and when I saw the Author's note, I believe my internal reaction was, more or less, 'I need to cross this story over with Warhammer' to an extent, my memory on the exact details are fuzzy.

What I do remember, is that a lot of the villains, bar Vilgax, Aggregor, and Albedo, are usually incapable of holding their own against Ben, and seeing how Jack is, to a degree, smarter than Ben, and along with having Team Prime as back up, it's pretty much a curbstomp for the villains. So in order for me to find a villain that would actually stand a chance, I had to look elsewhere, mainly the grimdark universe that is Warhammer40k, and the reason I chose the Necrons are because either the other races wouldn't attack humanity unless it was a damned good reason, or the others would be, in my mind, a bit too...cliche. I COULD have used Chaos instead, but I don't think that'd be fair against Jack, besides, I'm not that big a fan of them, as well as the fact I'm trying to stay away from magic, as best I can of course.

The Necrons were the solution to my problem, with me being able to write an actual good reason for them to go after Jack, being dangerous enough, but not treading the line of overkill, and me coming up with a good story idea for them."

The author double checked the list over to see if he missed anything on the list.

"Well, that about wraps this chapter up, so if you guys have anymore questions that you want answered, I'll answer them as well. And to finish it off, I'm saying this: I have a new story idea, based off of littlewhitecat's 'Inquistor Carrow' trilogy, only instead of...the character he uses, I'm using Jack, who'll be sent to the W40k universe, and come back VASTLY different."

"Greaaaaaat" Jack said sarcastically.

The author ignored him "Tell me what you guys think of the idea, and I'll see you guys...wait, where the hell did my armor go""

Confused, everybody turned towards him to see that his armor was indeed gone, leaving an albino white male wearing an Armanchi suit. The Author than looked around him, only to see something even more shocking.

"Arcee, June, Miko...where are you're garments and undergarments?"

With three sudden shrieks, the ladies suddenly realized that their clothes and armor were gone leaving a blushing blue, completely naked Arcee with a look of fury etched upon her face plate, and a just as embarrassed June and Miko desperately trying to cover themselves up.

The Author rubbed his beard in thought, while the ladies screamed bloody murder at those who looked at them.

"Only a tactical genius could of pulled this off, and even than..."

The answer smacked him in the face like a railgun, quite literally.

"CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

:::

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome


	13. Accidents Happen

Authors Note/Mini-Review Chapter

Once again, we find ourselves inside the room that holds the entire current cast of the story, the only differences being that the author, Arcee, Miko and June were fully clothed again, (though Jack, the sneaky little, magnificent bastard that he is, managed to get several pictures of his girlfriend naked while no one was looking) and that there was an unconscious figure in completely black clothing in the corner, multiple bruises and scorch marks dotted its body. Another thing to note was the strange, traumatized stares most of the group were giving Arcee

"While I do appreciate the phrase 'revenge is a dish best served cold', what you did to-what was his name? Oh yea, BlackXANA, anyway, you didn't HAVE to completely fuck his shit up" The author commented towards Arcee.

"So?" she replied bluntly.

"So you're NOT sorry that you decided to beat him up with a chair leg that was on fire?"

"Nope"

"Or that you decided to impale him on his own swords?"

"Nope"

"OR that you decided to molest him in another room?"

"Satisfying, but not nearly good as Jack is"

"...Alright than, anyway readers, after the debacle of last chapter involving Creed and a random ninja, I sent in my OC, Archangel Sonic Boom, to track him down, and during that, I stumbled upon a few review questions I missed, which I will read now, starting with magical fan18.

"Bonus Question One for the Autobots: What did they all think of the Transformer Movie series as a whole but mainly how did they feel about Transformers 4?"

Every Autobot in the room groaned at that.

"Hey, I personally enjoyed those movies, though mainly because I like movies with cool stuff going on" The author commented.

"It is a complete insult to our species, and the fourth movie's events should burn and die" Ratchet commented.

"I have to agree with him on the second movie, and the fourth one was only MILDLY better than the others" Arcee replied.

"(All four should burn in hell)" Bumblebee beeped angrily.

"So far, human culture has surprised and satisfied me, though those movies make me want to build myself a mouth and purge my tanks out" Ardent said, an angry face appearing on her visor, while her fins turned red.

"I'd sooner try and hold a conversation with Wreck-Gar, than watch any of those movies" Bulkhead stated.

"...No comment" Optimus said, though he was unusually calm about it.

"Welp, there's your answer magical fan18"

"Bonus Question Two,err,Suggestion by leosmith1331:First Jack is liable to get hurt between transformation from human to alien so I suggest battle armor and I've imagined one that is made from different universe's I like although uyou can mod it if you want. So imagine if the Omnitrix got an upgrade that allowed it to fuse Jacks blood with metals he comes in contact with i.e if he's shot and uses it to create a biosynthetic material which bit uses to repair he's injuries but then Paladin modifies it so he can do it at will and create armor out of what is essentially his blood and his aliens can do it to bolster their natural abilities, like a version of Goop that has carbon nano tubes in him to increase his strength and durability, and copper to boost Shocksquatch's conductivity and he only needs the smallest sample to do it so he can have like the gauntlet on his right hand with metal samples in them that he can select metals from like the Omnitrix then it would cut him and then he would mentally tell the Omnitrix to suite him up. Now the armor design first he would have, his legs look like Raiden's from metal gear rising were it looks like he has no skin and you can see his muscle fibers, but his skin is actually just really tight like a cat suit also his legs are covered in patches of metal in areas like hes feet shin and knees for added protection and hes skin black and the plating silver ,then hes abs are silver with hints of blueish gold and black outline then at his chest you have the silver from his abs fading into spiky tips almost like monster hands and turning into black with like silver highlights and some bluish gold Cybertronian lettering on the right side of his chest that can read anything like Arcee or something, you decide and a Autobot shield on the left side in dark red and, vein-like markings attached to it and a slow heartbeat like energy flow going in and out of it turning from dark to light red then he's back on his shoulder blades he will have to pieces of thick armor made out of other smaller piece that moves when he moves and swell and contract as he fights on hes shoulders he will have to shoulder guards but their hardly noticeable and his spine will look like a normal one but like he has it covered in black carbon fiber with silver highlights and he's back will be silver with his ass covered in black armor forming like wrestling shorts that also covers his crotch and his side will show silver rib like armor connecting to the front of hes chest and hes right hand will be patterned like his legs but have claws and an elbow spike and the gauntlet which you design on it and hes left will have a repulsor sized hole on the back were a shield made of his blood will come from, and the Omnitrix symbol on his wrist that he can use to change and then he will have the same kind of hole on hes hand also on hes back were he can generate weapons he can also control hes blood from a distance like make a blood blade vibrate he then have to teeth like face guards that cover up like Optimus's but look more wild like a dragons bluish gold eye black and silver like hair and two visor like attachments that look like cat eyes without eye sockets and these changes run throughout his internal systems as well as boosting his natural abilities and allowing him to generate a lot of heat because humans can go nuclear if our bodies could handle it, and hes brain and eyes would be faster because his neurons have been boosted by copper for better and faster thought processes. I have some questions but I'll send them later once my fingers stop hurting."

"Wow that was long, but I'm not using that idea, mainly because it's too complicated for my brain to process and I just don't want too, but also several other reasons.

Reason one: 'a shield made of his blood' I'm pretty sure that's not entirely possible, and will also be lethal if used too much.

Reason two: Since Albedo will show up, it would put Jack at a disadvantage, since for one,while they sound effective, the Ulitmate versions of the alien forms are still far superior, and two, it opens up more weaknesses, example being the copper on Shocksquatch can be brutally ripped off by Albedo's Lodestar".

"Well, with that all wrapped up I believe we should get on with the stor-wait, what the hell is that sound?"

A faint rumbling was heard throughout the room, but before anybody could figure out what it was, a red armored figure with speakers built into his shoulders, ran straight through the wall on the left, while the R2-D2 scream played from his helmet. Right behind him, followed 100 Baneblades, while on top of the lead one, a short, portly man chomping on a cigar stood on top of the lead tank, shouted:

"No one can stop the tactical genius that is CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

When the last Baneblade rolled past, the Author helmet palmed.

"Goddammit Creed"

...

Inside the Autobot base, Ardent was introducing herself to the other members of the team, bar Jack and Arcee who both went back to Austin,Texas for their vacation.

"So what do humans call these devices?"

The device Ardent was referring to was the Xbox One And Playstation 4 by the two TVs, the Xbox being used by Miko and Raf to play 'Halo: The Master Chief Collection'.

"Humans call devices like these gaming consoles"

"I...see"

After the whole set of debacles that had happened a few hours ago, Ardent was able to move her ship much closer to the Autobot base, allowing the team to move all the supplies and cryo pods off without wasting Energon on the groundbridge. Ratchet was currently in the back trying to repair the pods so they could be opened, though given the amount of damaged they sustained, and the fact that there were more pods containing Cybertronians than Ardent listed, it was going to take a while.

Ardent looked over at the unoccupied console, the Playstation 4, with a question mark on her visor.

"How does this...'game console' work?"

10 minutes later, found herself dancing and a swaying to the electronic dance song of Porter Robinson's and Mat Zo's: Easy on Just Dance (don't care which version or if the song isn't on there, I'm using a modified version of the game for story reasons), a joyous expression filled up her visor

Ardent's voice rang out as the lyrics started playing.

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Feel so in love in every day_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Feel so in love in every day_

Primus, ever since the war started, she hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in years!

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Feel so in love in every day_

 _Cause lovin you is easy_

 _Feel so in love in every day._

When the song ended, she finally stepped away from the console.

"That was wonderful, the dancing and the music, Primus if there was one thing I liked about humanity, it's their music!"

"It is indeed wonderful, though you still haven't shown us what was in that third container of yours"

"Oh, pardon me, but the events of earlier made me forget, here, let me show you".

Ardent retrieved the container from a corner in the room, when the cube unfolded itself, it revealed what looked like a modified pistol, only instead of a barrel, there was a large, cylinder shaped object on the end of it.

"This is an M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, or Sticky Launcher as some called it, you basically point at spot, fire the grenade, and detonate it whenever you want. Simple, yet effective"

As Palidan looked over the weapon in Ardent's hands, Miko decided to head over to the cube of Anti Matter Energon, which on a medical table,while Raf decided to play Tomb Raider.

As Miko got to the edge of the railing, the cube of black liquid standing below her, she tried leaning off the railing to get a better pic with her Iphone.

"Almost...there..."

Unfortunately, she lost her grip and with a "EEK!" she fell straight into the Energon with a plop. At that exact moment, everybody turned just in time to see her fall into the black liquid.

Panic soon arose.

"MIKOOOOO!"

Normally, antimatter explodes on contact with matter, and though this wasn't regular antimatter, the cube started bubbling and shaking and cracks formed on the side, while slowly turning into a bright pink color, everybody could only utter a single phrase before something happened.

"Son of a bitch"

The cube than exploded violently, engulfing the entire room in a bright light.

In the back, Ratchet was currently repairing one of the cryo pods that was onboard Ardent's ship, where one could barely see a rather large, yet feminine figure in it.

After a few minutes of work, the pod let out a string of beeps, while a computerized female voice rang out _"Cryo pod at 100 percent structural integrity, you may now open the pod as you may please"_

Triumphant, Ratchet allowed himself a small smile as he moved his servos to the controls, but before he could do anything, he heard a loud explosion come from the main area.

"Oh Frag" He swore before running off to investigate the noise.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, also, the 50th reviewer gets to have two of their own choice characters added to the story.


	14. An Old Friend Returns

Authors Note:

magical fan18: Glad to here it, also, Twilight vampire? -_- while funny, please don't make me think of those...things

0zeroomegaouroboros: The prequel is 'Omniformer' By Ultimate10

Note: Once again, due to my stupidity and poor memory of the first story 'Omniformer' I've only just realized how dangerously close we are to the end of season 2 in Transformers Prime, and that I've completely forgotten about Smokescreen. In order to fix my blunder with Smokescreen, I'm bringing him back this chapter, along with a good reason for his absence.

Note 2: ONCE AGAIN, due to my stupidity, though I blame the computer for this, this chapter came out all fucked up, and for some inexplicable reason, I can't read the 4 new reviews AT ALL, so for whoever typed in a review, either PM me your review or try again.

Note 3: Still can't read the 4 new reviews

...

(Mini-Series: The Creed of Ninjas, damn you BlackXANA for getting this stuck in my head -_-)

(Part Two)

Outside the supposedly secret location of ninjas, a lone armored figure stood in the tree's, its visor large and golden, with three speakers built into the armor, two on the shoulders, and one under the chin of the helmet.

The figure jumped down the tree and made its way to the facility. When the figure made it to the front of the building, instead of entering, the being then began placing small devices on, and around the facility in extremely well hidden locations, but as it was setting up the last object, two ninjas spotted him.

"Hey you there, the hell are you do-SPLAT!"

The other ninja, which, by the sound of its voice and body sculpture, was female, yelped in horror as her male partner's entire body exploded for no reason what-so-ever. The female, covered in blood and brain bits now, turned back towards the armored figure, who was now facing her, and she was suddenly realizing that the armored figure was at least twenty feet tall.

"What are you?" she whispered.

A familiar recording played out from the helmet, while metallic tentacles came out of its back. "I am a monument to all your sins"

Her screams echoed throughout the entire country.

(End Mini Story Part One)

...

Ratchet rushed straight into the main room, where he found Ardent, Palidan, and Raf scattered about on the floor, while Miko was sitting in the exact spot where the cube of Antimatter Energon was sitting previously. One thing to note was that Miko was considerably shinier now, as if someone decided to wash her body with car wax.

"Can someone explain to me what the frag happened in here?"

The collected individuals looked between each other nervously, before Palidan spoke up.

"Miko fell into the cube of Antimatter Energon, it exploded, and..."

She paused to run a quick scan on the Japanese exchange student in question.

"She's now completely indestructible now"

Ratchet spluttered for a second, unable to process what he just heard, when his helm started smoking and sparking. He fell on his back wordlessly with a loud crash.

The remaining individuals looked at Ratchet's unconscious form nervously.

"Great, now one of us has to wake him up" Palidan said bluntly.

...

Inside, or rather, under, a military complex was an enormous laboratory that contained dozens of scientists of different species, most of them working on projects that leaned towards robotics. In the center of the room, was a humanoid female, with coal black skin and electric blue eyes, standing not upon legs, but being held aloft by multiple robotic tentacles coming from her back, two of which were holding red data pads, while her regular arms were holding one.

"God I hate my job" she muttered. She turned her attention away from a data pad towards an approaching female Cerebocrustacean. "Ma'am, from what the units reporting back from the material recovery are saying, Project Titan is an overall success, and though the Autobots took down several Titans, the team managed to get the Adamantium we need for our ultimate project."

The tentacled scientist nodded. "Good, then it would seem our 'business partners' held their part of the bargain they made with MECH, how long until our other projects are ready for field testing?"

"The pilots for Project Titanfall are still undergoing training and augmentation planting, while the rest, including Project Copycat. are still in the alpha stages, though a few of them are about to exit them into the beta stage."

The tentacled scientist smiled slightly "Very good, notify me when the next set of field testing occurs"

"Yes ma'am"

...

Ratchet's optics slowly onlineed themselves, with the first thing they could see was the ceiling, and Ardent's blank visor.

"You ok there Ratchet? You fell pretty hard back there when you short circuited"

"I'm fine Ardent, though if I remember correctly the reason I did that was because you basically told me that, oh I don't know, MIKO FELL INTO THE ANTIMATTER ENERGON!"

Ardent and the others visibly wince when Ratchet started yelling, but was quickly stopped when Ardent spoke.

"I know what Miko did was incredibly stupid, costing us a valuable item, but, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret" Ardent interrupted.

After a few tense seconds, Ratchet sighed loudly. "As angry as I am over the loss of the Anitmatter Energon and Miko's stupidity (HEY!), what's done is done, and from what I can tell, no one was hurt. Besides, I have good news, I was able to fix two of the cryo pods"

Ardents visor lit up with a hopeful expression. "You mean we can open two of them now?"

Ratchet nodded, but before they could do anything, the comlink came on.

"Attention, this is Plumber Operative/Autobot Elite Guard member Smokescreen here, I'm done with my training, and I could use a groundbridge here guys"

A question mark popped up on Ardent's visor, but before she could ask, Ratchet walked over to the groundbridge controls, inputted a set of coordinates, and fired up the groundbridge. Ardent looked through the swirling portal, and watched as white mech walked through, his body frame similar to that of Bumblebee's, but was painted mostly white with a red stripe here and there, along with a crest on his forehead.

"WOO! It's good to be ba-oh, hi there"

Ardent and the humans waved to him, while Ratchet sighed to himself quietly.

"Since when did we get a new bot over here, or did Arcee get a complete overhaul while i was gone?"

Ardent laughed slightly at that. She than held out three of her arms. "You must be Smokescreen, my name is Ardent, and it's nice to meet you"

Smokescreen smiled as he shook all three servos "Nice to meet you too ma'am"

Ratchet let out a small cough, grabbing the pairs attention "If the greetings are out of the way, I'd like to open up the cryopods"

"What cryopods?"

"I brought cryopods with me when I came here, to say the least" Ardent explained.

Smokescreen nodded in understanding, but than he noticed Palidan in the corner of his optics.

"Who is th-"

"Explanations later" Ratchet interrupted.

The group followed Ratchet to the back, while Palidan remained in the room, uninterested in the matter.

...The two humans plus Smokescreen watched as Ardent and Ratchet work on two different cryopods, one of them significantly larger than the other one.

"So do we know who's in those pods?" Smokescreen asked.

"I know that the large one holds a friend of mine" Ardent said simply. Smokescreen opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the pods started opening, while smoke poured out of them. Given the major size differences, the smaller one opened up faster, revealing a light blue femme about as tall as Bulkhead, and covered head to toe in heavy armor plating, with thick legs and a broad chestplate. Her helm was shaped exactly like Arcee's, though the tall middle spike was dark blue instead of pink.

The contents of the second pod revealed a towering maroon colored femme, easily twice as tall as Megatron, though her frame, while powerful looking, was considerably slimmer looking than the blue femme. Around her neck, the armor was caved inwards, with a glowing yellow ring on the inside.

"Femmes and mechs, may I introduce you to my friend Visual Range, and Chromia" Ardent said excitedly.

...

Comments and Constructive criticism are welcome

Note: Check out the other stories on my front page, if you guys want.


	15. New Allies

Authors Note:

Until the reviews are back up and running, you guys are gonna have to PM me your reviews until this mess is hopefully sorted out

...

Inside the base of a mountain were several Cybertronians, alongside a number of dark purple seeker drones working and repairing what appeared to be the remains of what was probably once a mighty warship. At the base of it, was a red Cybertronian that looked as though he could turn into an Aston Martin.

"C'MON YOU GRUNTS, PUT SOME BACK INTO IT!" Knockout roared at the drones.

Meanwhile, at the back stood three other Decepticon seekers, one large, blue and bulky with a large gun on its back, another tall and slender with no face, just a visor, and the third one was a massive grey one, with a large cannon on his right arm.

"Its been 3 months and we still aren't back in the air, WHY AREN'T WE BACK IN THE AIR!?" Megatron roared, causing Dreadwing, Knockout, and the drones to flinch slightly.

"My lord, we simply cannot rush a project such as this, especially with our limited resources at the current moment" Dreadwing explained. "It took us long enough just to get the Nemesis out of the water".

Megatron looked as though he was about to shoot someone out of pure spite, but the makeshift telecommunication device at the side started beeping, prompting Soundwave to answer it. A hologram popped up, revealing a large and bulky mech with an entire cannon replacing his left arm, while his face was just simply a single, large, red optic.

"Lord Megatron, I return to serve"

Megatrons optics widened slightly when he recognized the figure, but that shock almost instantly turned into a smirk.

"Shockwave! This is quite an unexpected turn. I thought you'd perished on Cybertron."

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature. A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my space bridge. I gave chase but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds and resumed my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research. Until one day, I discovered a ship nearby, with several Decepticons trying to reactivate it, so I did what came naturally to me. Leaving one answered question I have for Starscream: Why was I left for scrap, abandoned? Why?"

"I'm sure Starscream could answer that question for you, IF we knew of his whereabouts" Megatron replied. "In the meantime though, have you made planetside yet Shockwave?"

"Affirmative, and I bring with me supplies, Energon, troops, research, and equipment all aboard my personal warship"

Megatrons mouth curled into a malevolent smirk. "Excellent Shockwave, land at the coordinates Soundwave will have no doubtedly provided by now"

"Yes Lord Megatron"

The transmission cut off, just as Megatron was muttering "Heh, heh, heh. Just the tactical advantage I needed"

...

Just outside the mountain, a warship just as big as the Nemesis, though much blockier in shape, landed nearby, where Megatron and his lieutenants waited. When the ship touched down, the massive form of Shockwave landed, followed by six bodyguards, four of them wielding giant hammers and energy shields, and the other two with massive arms with just as impressive blades on the ends of them.

"Lord Megatron, I'm surprised you didn't request me to groundbridge aboard your ship"

Megatron grimaced at that. "It is currently...out of commission for the time being"

Shockwave leaned to the side slightly, where he could see through the entrance of the mountain, the Nemesis' remains.

"I see...in that case, I highly recommend you relocate aboard my ship"

Megatron nodded, before looking at Shockwave's bodyguard. "I assume you have more than just a variety of drones aboard your ship Shockwave?"

The scientist nodded before turning back towards the entrance, where two groups of Decepticons were walking down the ramp, one group looked like it turned into military vehicles, while the other looked like stunt vehicles.

"I'm sure you remember the Stunticons and Combaticons Lord Megatron?"

Megatron merely grinned.

...

Aboard the ship, Megatron and his lieutenants followed Shockwave throughout the ship, passing by numerous rooms and drones, including the occasional actual Decepticon or two.

"And finally, the bridge" Shockwave finished up.

The command bridge looked just like the Nemesis' bridge, though it was longer in comparison, along with three more Decepticons in the room. One looked remarkably like Airachnid, though with with a more mech-like torso, and yellow stripes around his arms and legs. The next was a grey and purple seeker with a tank cannon on his back, and an icy blue faceplate, while also wearing a red monocle. And finally, a charred black femme, who looked like a repainted version of Arcee, with flames decals over her chestplate, with fiery red paint on her knee spikes, and around her head, along with a bit of orange that made up her head crest, but her optics...they were the ones that seemed like the kind that would literally burn someones soul.

"Tarantulas, Blitzwing, and Flamewar, what a pleasant surprise to see you all"

"I live to serve Lord Megatron" Tarantulas replied.

"It's good to be back" Blitzwing said.

His face plate was suddenly swapped out with a black faceplate and red facial features.

Random Blitzwing: "So we can finally throw ourselves a reunion party!"

The femme merely nodded.

Megatron allowed himself a chuckle. "This war has just turned in our favor"

...

Chromia's optics slowly onlineed as she tried to sit up, her servos stiff from the cyro sleep. The first thing she noticed though, was Ardent, the one who told her go to cryo sleep in the first place.

"Finally decided to wake me up huh?" Chromia joked.

Ardent's visor merely gave off a smiley face.

Chromia was slowly easing herself out of the pod, when she noticed Miko and Raf standing by Ardent's foot.

"Uh, what are those...things?"

"Humans, don't worry, they're harmless.

Nodding in satisfaction, Chromia removed herself from the cryopod, only for Miko to start bombarding her processor with a bunch of different questions, all of which she were unable to understand due to how fast she was talking. Thankfully though, Raf was able to stop Miko from talking.

Chromia turned away from the humans to see Ratchet standing there off to the side slightly.

"Nice to see you again old timer" Chromia quipped. Ratchet merely sighed

"Putting that aside" Ardent interrupted "I need to do a medical check on you and Visual Range, considering how long you two were in cryo stasis"

Chromia nodded, but before she could say anything, Smokescreen introduced himself as well, and rather excitedly

"It's an honor to meet you Chromia, my name is Smokescreen, and I have to say, your reputation among the Elite Guard and Wreckers is legendary"

Chromia smiled as she shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too Smokescreen, though I can't help but think you guys aren't the only Autobots here"

"Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, are out on patrol, Wheeljack is exploring the planet, and Arcee is with her sparkmate in a place the humans call 'Austin, Texas' "

Chromia's optics widened at that last bit. "Arcee is here?, and with a sparkmate to boot? I didn't think she was that kind of femme"

"You two are sisters?" Raf asked.

"Chromia looked down at the human with a small smirk "Of course, can't you guys see the family resemblance?"

No one could argue that.

A groan from the side alerted the group to Visual Range's awakening.

"Primus, I hate cryo sleep" She muttered as she eased herself out of the pod. She looked over to see the other Autobots staring at her, but her attention was grabbed by the two organics by their feet.

"Organics, wonderful" She muttered sarcastically.

Ardent palmed a servo over a visor and shook her helm. "Nice to see you up and about Visual Range"

"Ardent! since I'm waking up, I assume we found Optimus.

Ardent nodded.

Visual Range looked back down at the other three Cybertronians with a warm smile.

"Glad to here it, though can we please move into a bigger room, my servos are cramping up in here"

THe group soon left the back room and into the main room, where they found Ardent, for some strange reason, holding the pieces of one of Ratchet's tools.

"I know what you guys are thinking, and I can explain"

She never got the chance.

"I NEEDED THAT!"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome


	16. Discoveries And Hidden Truth's Uncovered

Authors Note:

Nice to see that the reviews are back up and running :) speaking of which...

Retrokill: Probably because a small part of me might be enjoying it, but in reality, all the cliffhangers so far have been unintentional on my part

Note: The poll for the new characters is a complete 4-way tie at the moment, so unless someone wishes to change this, I will be forced to delete the poll, and take matters into my own hands

...

(3 days later)

Lobo found himself parked just outside of a medieval castle, tapping his foot impatiently, while occasionally checking a watch on his wrist.

"Where the hell are they?" he muttered.

About half an hour later, he finally spotted the two ships he was expecting land just next to his bike, when they both landed, a completely armored being jumped out of the smaller, but much brighter colored ship, and land in front of Lobo, its grey armor shining in the morning sun. Orange markings dotted the humanoids shoulders, knees, and head, while a large blue one was on its chest.

A ramp lowered from the second ship, and a black robed man with a skull mask descended down it. On his back were two large, and somewhat mystical looking shotguns with long, curved blades connected to the handles, while dozens of shotgun shells were strapped across his chest and hips.

"About time you two got here, I was getting annoyed" Lobo stated.

"We'd be here sooner, if Durge here hadn't decided to raid a cargo ship by the way" The shorter of the two explained, his voice quiet and raspy.

"I wouldn't have attacked it, if YOU hadn't complained about the space of my ship, besides, it's not like you complained about it" the larger one said, his voice dark and mechanical.

"I don't wanna hear it from either of, so quit your bitching and let's go" Lobo snapped out before walking towards the castle, the two others right behind him.

...

Inside the castle, they found themselves standing at the edge of a throne, where a man in a metal suit while wearing a green robe sat, while across from him, an unknown figure stood, completely covered by a blood red cloak.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all" the one wearing the red cloak said, his voice cold and calculating.

He walked up towards the three of them, his red eyes showing mo emotion.

"Durge, your strength, speed, and skill are legendary, including your ability to survive anything thrown at you"

Durge merely grunted.

"Reaper, your ruthlessness lack of remorse have made you a terror to behold across several galaxies"

Reaper nodded.

"And Lobo, the last of your race, a notorious bounty hunter with a thirst for blood and money"

Lobo flashed a smile.

"I have called the three of you here for one job, one of which that will set the three of you up for the rest of your lives"

The figure removed his red cloak to reveal a light blue skinned alien, with three metal circles sticking from his head with lines connecting them to form a letter 'V'. he was wearing a mostly metal suit, with purple cloth covering his arms and lower torso. his eyes were completely white, with no pupils, and they were devoid of all emotion, only cold, hard logic.

"Bring me the Omnitrix, its owner being Jackson Darby"

"So...what's your name, if you don't mind" Lobo asked.

The alien turned his head towards him.

"My people called me Vril Dox, or 'Brainiac' as they joked, but you can call me Albedo"

...

Inside a remote canyon, Palidan was walking along the rock floor, her metal feet sending echoing 'CLANG's across the walls, and her orb scanning the rock walls.

"Now I see why the Autobots hate Energon scouting, it's boring, hard, and is usually a a failure a remote part of the time, though I am glad they don't just lolligag about with the Energon they stole from this 'Megatron's' somewhat recently abandoned mines"

The Syntheoid looked over at a large hole in the wall and proceed to walk towards it, seemingly unaware of the purple optics that watched her.

The cave was dark and moist, with quartz crystals growing off the ceiling and floors like stalactites and stalagmites.

"Beautiful..." she whispered.

As she took in her surroundings, a figure in the shadows approached her slowly and quietly, the figure easily three times larger than Palidan.

When it was right over the Syntheoid, the shine of a blade being raised was seen, already posed for the kill, but before the figure could land the blow, Palidan turned around, with her hands immediately turning into tesla coils, the electricity lighting up the room, revealing the surprised form of Airachnid.

"Gotcha"

Before the spider bot could even process what has happened, Palidan fired massive bolts of lightening towards her, the electricity coursing through Airachnids systems like a virus engineered specifically for pain. Airachnid screamed in pain and fury as several systems were shorted out, her yells echoing out the cave and all around the canyon. After about a minute, Palidan stopped the electricity and looked up to see Airachnid's smoking form topple backwards, clearly unconscious.

"360 degree view bitch"

Palidan stepped onto Airachnid's chassis and walked towards her helm.

"I wonder how you got out of your cage, perhaps a mind sweep will reveal an answer"

With that, tentacles began attaching themselves to Airachnid's helm, and soon, Palidan found herself in Airachnid's unconscious mind. She watched as data flowed past her, her mind easily sweeping and searching through it all, until she found what she was looking for.

"Strange, it would appear that your prison malfunctioned two days ago, and you left the base, via a hidden back entrance"

Satisfied with her answer, she was about to leave, when her curiousity got the better of her, and she began exploring the rest of the Decepticon's memories.

"How odd, your memory is unusually short for a Cybertronian of your supposed age and battlefield experience, almost as though everything before your recruitment was deleted...or hidden"

She searched through Airachnids mind for the cause of this apparent anomaly, until she found a large piece of data, which compared to the acid green data around her, this bit was an ominous red. When she tried to approach it, the data reacted violently, firing off numerous blasts of energy at Palidan, who quickly avoided it.

"Mind control, oh how I hate dealing with mind control data"

She dodged and weaved around the data's energy blasts, before rushing in and completely crushing the data into oblivion. As soon as she did so, the data around her changed to a pure white, and a whole new wave of memories flowed around her, far more innocent than what she witnessed prior. She even 'awed' a little when childhood memories flowed past, but she froze when she saw something remarkable in her childhood, or rather, someone.

Arcee

Arcee, Chromia, and three other femme sparklings she didn't recognize, were all sisters to the spiderbot, and they loved her just as much as they loved each other.

"Who would do such a thing to such a wonderful femme?" Palidan whispered.

The answer revealed itself after a bit of searching, an answer that made Palidan's orb flash an ominous black.

"Tarantulas..."

...

On the outside, Airchanid's color and form started changing, her dark colored paint peeling away to reveal a pure white color scheme, her optics turning blue, and her helms pointy features becoming smaller and more rounded out.

With a loud beep, the tentacles connected to her helm retracted and returned to Palidan, her orb having taken an ominous black color, while black electricity crackled off it.

"Mark my words, Tarantulas will watch as I tear his body down at an molecular level, and have his spark ripped out and crushed before his eyes"

...

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


	17. Unwelcome Company

Authors Note: Reviews

Inside the hotel that Arcee and Jack were staying, the two of them were lying next to each other in the comforts of their own bed, Arcee being in her Autobot form, seeing as how everybody knows about them now.

"I never actually thought this would ever happen" Arcee started.

"Never though what would happen?" Jack asked.

"That I'd actually be able to go out in public with you, as MYSELF, truly myself"

"Somehow I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"How so?"

"Remember that time you and Bumblebee stepped into a tar pit, because Miko told you two it was oil, I'm pretty sure the nearby town could hear you cursing Miko out"

Arcee frowned at that.

"She SWORE that it was oil, I almost killed her that day"

Jack chuckled at that before kissing Arcee on the neck cables, eliciting a soft moan from the femme.

"To be fair, it WAS pretty funny"

Arcee merely growled softly.

Jack moved his hands down to her chestplate, but an explosion from outside stopped him,

"I swear to god..."

Jack quickly hopped off of Arcee and ran to the window, where he could see explosions going off just outside of the town, some of them dangerously close.

"Someones trying to grab our attention"

The sound of a transformation from behind him grabbed his attention, causing him to turn around and see Arcee with her blades pulled out.

"Than let's show them some in return"

...

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

As soon as he said that, Lobo pressed a button on his wrist, setting off a small, but loud explosion. The blast could be heard for miles.

"So what are the chances of the kid actually being in this town like the boss said?" Lobo asked the two other bounty hunters.

"Considering that he singlehandedly came up with a plan to save a critically injured Russian who had to experience atmospheric reentry, and he sent said Russian with us..." Reaper looked over at the large metal crate to the side.

"Very likely"

Lobo looked over at Durge, who was watching the explosions quietly.

"What do you think big guy?"

Durge looked down at the space biker. "I can smell them approaching, they're about one minute away"

At that, Reaper pulled the shotguns off of his back and cocked them, while Lobo pulled his signature chain whip off his bike. Durge just shrugged his muscles. Soon enough, the three of them could see a blue motorcycle approach them with a familiar human riding it.

When the pair got close enough, Jack hopped off the, while Arcee transformed in motion, slamming her fists into the ground to slow down.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you showed up, and with a pretty friend to boot" Lobo said.

Arcee sent a withering glare at him. "You're not my type"

"Neither are you"

Neither Autobot noticed as Reaper slowly edged himself closer to the large metal box at the edge of the camp.

"So what do you guys want?" Jack asked

"Simple, our boss wants the Omnitrix, hand it over and we won't blow up the city, simple as that" Lobo explained.

"It doesn't come off" Jack explained "Simple as that"

"Shame, but not really"

Lobo quickly tossed his whip at Jack, but Arcee caught it, letting the chain wrap around her wrist. With a quick tug, she sent the bounty hunter flying straight into his own bike, while Jack activated the Omnitrix once more. At once, his skin started growing yellow fur, while his body grew more muscle, he could feel electricity coursing through his veins as he changed into...

"SHOCKSQUATCH!"

He immediately fired a blast of electricity at Durge, who just laughed as the electricity coursed through his body.

"I was once buried alive—for 60 years! If that didn't kill me… if the Sith and the Mandalorians and the Bloodboilers of Kragis couldn't kill me—then you will not kill me!"

Jack's eyes widened as the monster charged straight at him, roaring with blood-lust as he did so.

Meanwhile, Reaper was furiously working at a control panel connected to the metal box, as Jack and Durge fought it out, while Arcee approached from behind.

"The boss was expecting you to be here Cybertronian, so he sent us along with an old acquaintance of yours"

As soon as he said that, the box fell apart, revealing an 18-foot, red, boxy, giant of a machine, with clawa for its five, stumpy fingers, a set of missile launchers on its shoulders, and green plasma cannons on the fingers. On the front of the boxy machine, was a hammer and sickle crossed over, a symbol of the old U.S.S.R.

"Even in death, I will have my revenge Arcee!"

Arcee's optics widened in shock, before narrowing. "Crimson Dynamo"

The boxy machine let out a mechanical laugh, his body shaking as he did.

"Please, I prefer Crimson Dreadnought now"

He brought up his arms, and the plasma cannons started crackling with energy. Arcee barely dodged out of the way, as plasma blasts passed by her, scorching her paint-job. Arcee was barely able to stay ahead of the shots, as Crimson unleashed volley after volley of hot plasma at her.

Shocksquatch was sent skidding across the ground as Durge punched him square in the chest, cracking a few ribs in the process. As the Gimlinopithecus tried to get off the ground, the bounty hunter started taunting him.

"I thought you would be a more worthy fighter, not that it matters, I get payed either way"

Jack was about to make a retort, when a chain whip wrapped itself around his furred neck, which then sent him flying towards Lobo, who choke slammed him into the ground.

"I gotta agree with the big guy, I expected better"

Jack glared at Lobo, before sending him flying with an uppercut.

"Time to try something else!"

Jack hopped up onto his feet, and slammed down on the Omnitrix once more. His skin started breaking apart and reforming itself into metal, and his head started rounding out into a glass orb. When the light vanished, he looked like a male version of Palidan, only with a blue orb instead of red. The omnitrix symbol was on top of the orb

"Woah! I don't remember getting this alien, must've not been paying attention at the time, though I suppose a name is in order"

As he was thinking this, a laser blast punched right through his shoulder, causing the arm to fall to the ground. He quickly turned his body to see Lobo smiling at him, while pointing a smoking blaster at him.

Jack's orb flashed an angry black for a second, at least until he realized that the metal shards started reforming themselves, the arm reattaching itself in the process. He looked over the regenerated in fascination, noting how the shards seemed to work together at repairing themselves.

"I think...Legion would be an appropriate name for this form"

...

Somewhere, in a canyon at Colorado, Palidan was dragging Airachnid's unconscious form out of a cave. She was halfway out when she felt something.

"Why do I suddenly feel the presence of a Syntheoid on the planet?"

...

Legion unleashed a massive blast of energy from his orb, sending the two bounty hunters flying. He moved to advance, when he felt shotgun shells tear away at his body. He quickly turned to the left to see Reaper standing there with his shotguns in hand, black smoke surrounding his form.

"Now it's time for fun" he said.

Arcee ducked under a large red fist, while sending her blade into the Dreadnought's chest, leaving a deep mark in the armor, and sending Crimson stumbling back a few steps. When the Dreadnought was able to regain his balance, he chuckled. "Not so easy to toss me around like a toy now huh?"

Arcee smirked. "That's what made our last fight boring, now it's slightly more entertaining"

The metallic amazonian-like bot ran forward, a look of determination etched upon her faceplate.

Reaper was currently having a hard time with Jack's new alien, because every time he fired shells at Legion, the injuries just healed themselves, and the laser orb of death acting as a head certainly didn't help matters. He watched as Lobo tried wrapping his chain around the Syntheoid, only for the metal to pass right on through its body. This continued on for a minute, until Legion got fed up and just blasted Lobo away, before turning his weapon onto Reaper, only for the bounty hunter to teleport out of the way and appear right behind the Syntheoid.

"Surprise"

He simultaneously fired both shotguns, one tearing through Legion's chest, the other through his orb, glass shards sent flying.

Out of the corner of her optic, Arcee watched in horror as Jack's body was blasted apart, before the rest of it fell into pieces.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

She immediately shoved her blade straight through the Dreadnought's chest, the blade poking through the other side of the armor. She tossed the stunned Crimson aside, and charged straight at Reaper, pure fury burning through her optics.

Reaper was in the process of reloading his shotguns, when he noticed the Autobot...charging straight for him. He was only able to say "Oh fuck" before Arcee punted him directly into Crimson Dreadnought's chest, the sound of bones snapping and organs being crushed could be heard for miles.

Durge was just getting back up on his feet when he saw this happen, He grabbed Lobo by his neck before running over to Reapers ship.

"What are you DOING?!, we can take her now that the kids dead!" Lobo protested.

"I almost died fighting a Cybertronian one time, and I really don't want to repeat the process, especially with a pissed off female one"

Soon enough, the two of them, with Crimson Dreadnought in tow carrying Reapers battered body, flew off, while Arcee's blaster shots pinged off the hull. Her screams of fury were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Wow Arcee, never thought I'd see that side of caring from you before"

Arcee quickly spun around, just in time to see the last bits and pieces of him reform into Legion, and then change back into his human form again.

"But really though, the gesture was unnecessa-WOAH!"

Jack quickly found himself interrupted, via Arcee scooping him up in her arms, followed immediately by a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh Primus Jack, I thought you died right then and there, don't EVER fuck with me like that again"

Jack just smirked.

"Only if it doesn't come out funny"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome


	18. Two, Er, Three Sisters Reunited

Author's Note:

BlackXANA: Heaven hath no fury then a woman scorned, especially one who molested you and stuff:P

Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

...

Arcee and Jack once again found themselves reentering Autobot headquarters, via groundbridge, with Arcee being more pissed off than last time.

"Primus Arcee!, what happened this time?" Ratchet exclaimed, noticing the numerous scorch marks dotting her armor, alongside Jack's slight limp.

"Those bounty hunters Palidan mention before arrived ahead of schedule" Jack said. "And while Arcee DID completely mutilate one of them, I don't think that's the last we've seen of them"

Ratchet contemplated this briefly. "We're either of you able to figure out who they worked for?"

He was met with shaking heads. "Nope, but they did tell us they were after the Omnitrix...as usual" Jack said, deadpanning the last bit.

"Who's after the what?"

The trio turned to see Chromia coming from the front entrance.

"Also, Ratchet, I finally got my...vehicle...mode..."

She stood there in silence as she looked at Arcee in surprise, the latter in the same situation, though with more shock than surprise.

"Chromia...?"

"After a millennia apart, THAT'S how you greet me? It's nice you see you too Arcee." Chromia remarked.

Arcee smirked slightly before rushing over to Chromia and wrapped her servos around the bigger sisters chassis, with Chromia returning the favor.

"How'd you get here Chromia?"

"Ardent brought me here by cryo pod, along with a whole bunch of others, which need repairs before they can be opened"

Arcee looked up at her sister and smiled, before sending a glare towards Ratchet.

"And no one told me you were here WHY?"

Ratchet just shrugged. "Everybody figured that you two wouldn't want to be...disturbed"

"Speaking of two" Chromia chipped in happily. "I was told you got yourself a sparkmate, so who is the lucky mech?"

Arcee shifted her gaze uneasily down towards Jack, who's skin had taken on a disturbingly white color.

"Well...he's right next to me"

Chromia raised an optic brow before turning to the medic"

"Ratchet? I didn't think you liked the old bot"

"No, I mean Jack..."

"You mean Wheeljack right? Well, unless he can turn invisible now, he's not here"

"No, I mean Jack...as in the human"

If one were to listen closely, you could faintly hear the gears in Chromia's head grinding to a halt, and her processor short-circuiting.

"Chromia?"

Without a word, Chromia toppled backwards, her helm smoking and sparking as she fell to the ground with a loud crash. The trio stood there in awkward silence, neither of them unwilling to break the quietness. Fortunately for them though, the silence was broken when Palidan's voice rang through the comm system.

"Mind sending me a groundbridge Ratchet, as well as a hand, I'm bringing in a Decepticon, possibly as a prisoner.

The trio looked at each other in confusion before Ratchet answered.

"First off, did you say you're bringing in a Decepticon, and two, what do you mean by 'possibly' a prisoner?"

"Yes, I did say Decepticon, and two, it all depends on what she does when she wakes up, I did screw with her mind a bit"

Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and Arcee walked through it. Soon enough, Palidan walked on through, with Arcee carrying a pure white colored Airachnid, her expression, that of confusion, fear, anger...and quite possibly hope.

"By Primus himself, how did she escape...and why is her paintjob all different?" Ratchet asked.

"She escaped several days ago, and I encountered her at in the canyons I was exploring. I was able to incapacitate her with electricity, allowing me to infiltrate her mind to see how she escaped, when I made a...discovery"

"A discovery?" Arcee asked hesitantly.

"She had been mind controlled by a Cybertronian scientist who goes by the name of Tarantulas, who I happen to hold a grudge against. I discovered his work when I searched Airachnid's memories, by noticing how little there were of them. So I did what I thought was right and terminated the coding that controlled Airachnid against her will"

"Meaning?"

Meaning Arcee, that you quite possibly have regained your sister back"

Ratchet and Jack watched Arcee carefully, who just stood there, struggling to process the info she has been given.

"I...need time to take this in, though I don't want to get my hopes up just yet, I'll be in my room if you guys need me"

Arcee began walking down the hallway, with Jack right behind her muttering "Guess I better call the hotel than to end our reservation", Leaving Ratchet and Palidan alone in the room with two unconscious femme's.

"I'm not surprised, Airachnid has always been a kind femme, even during the war, though I am surprised Tarantulas had a servo in this" Ratchet mused. "He is their brother after all"

"Perhaps it was personal" Palidan chipped in.

"Maybe, though now I have to get these two femmes onto the medical berths"

...

Lobo, Durge, and Crimson Dynamo, er sorry, Crimson Dreadnought, found themselves standing before Albedo with their heads down.

"I'm not surprised you four failed your mission," Albedo started. "Though I am surprised Reaper was able to temporarily disable Jackson, before he was put in critical condition"

"If that punk didn't have that stupid bitch with him, we could've taken him down!" Lobo snarled.

"Patience Lobo, you will all have another shot at young Darby, including Reaper, once his pre-selected upgrades are completed. For now though, I wish to test a recently finished project that, with the help of MECH, can quite possibly be mass produced, if its field test is adequate"

Albedo gestured over to his right, where the three villains saw Corrosive approach them, his whole body giving off a toxic green aura"

"I believe the name of the project was...Tox-En"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome


	19. Planning And Forgiveness

Author's Notes:

Ultimate10: Thanks!

Retrokill: Bad? ohohoho, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet :)

ShepardisaBOSS: I suppose that's ONE way of putting it.

...

Onboard the warship that Megatron has now declared headquarters, (At least until the Nemesis is back up and running) he was currently having a meeting with his lieutenant's.

Shockwave, Tarantula's, Flamewar, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Blitzwing, and two others, Lugnut and Strika, were in the bridge going over the warlords plans of making up for lost time.

Needless to say, there were arguments.

"What's the point of giving up the element of surprise on attacking a measly human military base?" Knockout asked.

"To show that the glorious Lord Megatron has returned, and is more powerful than ever!" Lugnut exclaimed.

""It wouldn't be logical" stated Tarantulas.

"Screw logical, it'd be more fun than anything we've done since joining up with Shockwave!" Flamewar shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

The group winced as Megatrin made his voice known, his cold red eyes glaring at everybody for their bickering.

"What we really need to concentrate on, is figuring out how to deal with the wielder of the Omnitrix, who is currently residing alongside the Autobots"

"I may have a solution"

The group turned towards Shockwave, whose one eye looked over them all before speaking.

"During out journey here, I discovered that the Omnitrix was on the planet that you were residing on. So I did what was logical, and made a call"

He moved over to the main console and pressed a button underneath it, allowing a hologram of a mechanical being to show up, its dark body wrapped up in a cloak, and it held a glowing green staff in its right hand. It's cold, emerald eyes seemed to be fixed into a permanent glare.

"Necrons..." Knockout whispered, his frame shaking in fear.

"In exchange for a single cube of Energon, for which their leader has found fascinating, he agreed to send a task force to this planet, alongside a Titan as 'an advanced payment' as he said.

Megatrons mouth curled into a twisted smile. "I would like to see this Titan for myself"

"As you wish"

...

Inside the hanger bay of the ship, lied a colossal machine, easily the size of WayBig. It had six crab like legs, the two front ones seemed to be significantly larger than the other four, and on the front, it had two smaller legs that didn't touch the ground. It had a surprisingly skinny torso,covered up by large wires. On top, it had a rather large head piece, with the front being made up of a large grey orb with a green light in the center, two pincers on each side made up of two blades each, and a claw like 'mouth' on the front, made up of four appendages. It's right and left arms were simply weapons, the right being some sort of large cannon, with two petal-like appendages sticking at the front on the side, and a large, coil-like barrel making up the rest of the front. It's left side consisted of two large plasma cannons, with four prongs on each side.

While Megatron looked up at it in glee, the others stared at the monstrous creation in both awe, and fear.

"You've out done yourself Shockwave" Megatron admitted. "I'm impressed"

"I recommend we use this Titan to draw out the Omnitrix wielder, and ultimately delay the Plumber's, before they can finish preparing their defenses against the Necron invasion"

"And how will you know they won't betray us and simply take the planet for themselves?"

"I asked them the same question, and told they have no need for a planet like this, for their are plenty of worlds in their own galaxy to take. I was also told this world was already one of theirs"

Megatron raised an optic at that. "What do you mean 'already one of theirs'?"

Shockwave turned to face him. "This planet is a Tomb World"

...

Blackness

That was all Airachnid could see. Blackness.

It was like being stuck in nothingness, an eternal oblivion that never seemed to end.

But soon, that blackness gave way to color, and eventually, vision.

Airachnid's optics opened up to reveal she was laying on her back, inside some sort of structure, one that seemed familiar, but before she could remember where she was, a speck of blue in the corner of her vision distracted her, making her cast her optics to the left.

That speck of blue was Chromia, her sister.

After so many years, she finally got to be reunited with one of her sisters,(albeit, not in the way she wanted to, but beggers can't be choosers) PLUS, she wasn't trying to kill them.

She tried to ease herself up, but a flash of pain stopped her, causing her to wince. She was brought back down by a large hand.

"Relax Airachnid" Ratchet said. "Palidan pumped you full of an extreme amount of electricity"

Nodding slightly, she laid herself back down, only to spot another one of her sisters standing at a distance, one whom Airachnid dreaded having a conversation.

Arcee

Airachnid looked back over to Chromia before speaking up. "What happened to my sister Ratchet?"

"She simply fell into stasis once she found out who Arcee's sparkmate was, she should wake up soon"

Airachnid nodded before closing her optics, and allowing the blackness to take over again. Right now, it seemed better than the color at the moment.

"I can't ever give back the lives I've taken over the years Ratchet, but can you find it in yourself to...forgive me?" Airachnid asked hesitantly, a tear of coolant falling out of her left optic.

"Yes"

Optics shooting open, she quickly turned towards Ratchet, who was staring at her with a look of sorrow.

"What you did was not your fault, it was Tarantulas that twisted and corrupted your mind, and it was only thanks to Palidan that you're back to your old self now"

Airachnid smiled slightly. "I guess I owe thie 'Palidan' a thank you"

"You can do that once you've healed up fully"

Airachnid moved her head back into a comfortable position, and allowed herself to enter stasis, her mind set slightly at ease.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.

Note: I need a name for Shockwave's ship, and was wondering if you guys had any idea's


	20. Bonds Mended And Formed

Author's Note:

Ladies and Gentlemen, the poll as of now stands at:

Kevin: 5

Grandpa Max: 5

Nightmare: 4

Adjuster's OC Johnathon Grant: 3

I'll add the new characters as soon as possible

Note: I just saw Jurassic World, and I LOVED it, though not as much as I loved Inside Out of course, though Jurassic World has given me an idea for this story...

Reviews

BlackXANA: I can't help but feel you should swap out the ninja suit for a bomb suit...

magical fan18: I'm guessing Inquisitor is a reference to Warhammer, and Resurrection has something to do with Transformers

Game-Watch: Revenge, meh, Grand Mal, maybe...

Ultimate10: Nemesis II? Really? And Destroyer? Sounds interesting...

...

Airachnid once again found herself slowly waking up again, only this time, the base was darkened, meaning it was nighttime, and everybody had gone to sleep. She slowly eased herself up into a sitting position, noticing that Chromia wasn't lying next to her anymore. "I guess she must have woken up by now" She mused. She turned towards the human area of the base, only for something to catch her optics.

Arcee and Chromia were standing in front of her.

Airachnid felt her spark skip a beat as they stared at her, with their servos crossed. She desperately wished that this was just a dream.

"I suppose you two want to yell at me don't you, I can never give back the lives I've taken from the universe, but I'm sorry for all I've done, I'm sorry for killing Tailgate, and trying to kill you and Jack, Arcee, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you and the others Chromia, Primus I'm sorry for everything I've done to you two"

Airachnid was in tears by this point as she curled up on her side and sniffled.

"I'm sorry..."

Silence reigned on, with Airachnid assuming Arcee and Chromia had either left, or were still standing there, so she was surprised when she found herself being gently picked up into a large hug by Chromia, followed closely by Arcee, the two sisters crying slightly.

"We forgive you"

Airachnid's optics widened, her helm turning to face the two for an explanation.

"While we can't forget the pain you've caused us Airachnid" Chromia started. "We always did believe that our little sister was inside that killing machine" Arcee finished.

Airachnid allowed herself a small smile and closed her optics, the three sisters standing there embraced in a hug.

...

In the morning, the day seemed to act out like a normal day so far, with Miko and Raf having just shown up with their respective partners bringing them over. Wheeljack was talking to Chromia and Visual Range about what he knew of the planet and its inhabitants, Airachnid was still asleep, having moved to her own set of quarters, not wanting to face the other Autobots at the time, Optimus was on patrol, and Ratchet was trying to repair another one of the cryopods.

As for Jack, Arcee and Palidan, well...

Palidan was talking to Jack about his new alien, Legion, and the affect his presence had on her, with Arcee listening in.

"So what your saying is, as soon as I turned into Legion, I...turned you on?"

Yea, it was one of those days.

Palidan orb palmed slightly. "To put it simply, yes, you were giving off an intoxicating signal on the Syntheoid Web, it was as if you just had sex"

Jack blushed slightly at that. "Well, I, kinda did"

"It also doesn't help the fact that, since all Syntheoids are connected to one another, every Syntheoid in the universe felt that signal, so you probably just turned on several billion female Syntheoids at once"

Arce snickered, while Jack facepalmed at that. "Fantastic"

"It could've been much worse, you could've been, as humans say, 'In the mood' at the time"

The teenager shuddered at that. "Can we please move on, what's past is past"

Palidan was about to speak, when an idea came to mind.

"Have you tried entering a virtual reality situation yet?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm suggesting that we have a videogame contest, on three different games of your choosing, as a fun way of breaking in your new form"

"That...actually sounds like fun, but what happens if you win?"

"You have to a small...favor for me if I win, nothing more"

"And if I win?"

"I'll tell you and Arcee every single secret I know about Miko, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee"

Arcee flashed a grin, while Jack's eyebrows raised.

"That's quite a hefty deal over a small favor"

"Do you accept the deal, or not?"

"...Your on" Jack grinned.

...

Inside a laboratory, just outside a testing chamber, surrounded by a bunch of scientists of different species, stood the female scientist who stood on mechanical tentacles, her electric blue eyes giving off excitement.

"Is the experiment ready yet?" She asked happily to no one in particular, while batting away a lock of steel grey hair.

"Yes madam" A male human said, "The technicians should be finished right about...now"

At that moment, a large set of doors opened up, and out walked a 10 foot humanoid android, its head shaped like that of a humans head without hair, but it had no facial features or notable physical features besides its height, except for a black visor over where the eyes were, and behind that glass was two glowing red eyes.

"Are you impressed with project copycat Patch-Up?" the male scientist said.

The half mechanical scientist now known as 'Patch-Up' nodded.

"It looks wonderful, and you said its mimicry programming is of the highest caliber?"

"But of course, after all, you made the programming yourself of course"

Patch-Up walked to a door on the side of the viewing window, and walked towards it, the sliding open as she got close, allowing her access into the white room the android stood in, its eyes following her.

"Who are you?" it spoke, the voice that of a male's.

"I am head scientist Patch-Up, the one who created your programming, or mother if you want to get parental about it"

"What is my purpose?"

Patch-Up chuckled slightly at that. "Your purpose is to search for a device known as the Omnitrix, for my boss Albedo, and retrieve it from the human known as Jackson Darby, in any way possible"

"I see...mother...what is my name?"

"Your name? You are the pinnacle of science and engineering, a wonder of technology, you're metal given life, with a want for evolution and adaption, you're the very first of quite possibly a new species to populate the universe, you are..."

The android looked at her, waiting expectantly.

"I am what mother?"

"...You are...Amazo"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome

Note: I need the name of three videogames for Palidan and Jack to challenge each other in, so post your suggestions guys!

Note 2: Due to the writers block I got from writing this chapter, I may focus a bit more on my version of Jack's Curse, or even my story 'The Rage Of Waspinator'.


	21. Battle Of The Titans

Author's Note:

Despite the fact that I had to PM a number of people just to get enough suggestions for games, I'm happy that I'm finally able to write and post this chapter, and let me tell you guys something, this one is a doozy.

I'm also pleased to announce that Retrokill's suggestions are the 'winner' I suppose you could say

Note: My Aunt died this morning, so forgive me if I don't update soon.

Note 2: The characters that won the last poll, Kevin and Grandpa Max, are being added this chapter.

...

Strangely enough, everybody present at the base had gathered for Palidan and Jack's videogame contest, excluding Optimus, Ratchet, Visual Range, and Airachnid, though nobody was surprised by that.

"So what games did you pick?" Palidan asked nonchalantly, watching as Jack searched for Legion on the Omnitrix.

"Starwars:Battlefront III, Mortal Kombat X, and Counter Strike GO"

"Seriously? This is going to be child's play for me" Palidan said mockingly.

Jack scoffed at that, before changing into Legion, who then immediately started connecting wires to the console setup.

"If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that phrase from the villains I've taken down, I'd be a millionaire"

...

Inside the game, Starwars: Battlefront, Jack soon found himself standing in a completely black area, with the only light being two bars, one reading 'Rebel Alliance' and the other reading 'Empire'.

"This is certainly a surreal experience" he muttered.

Without hesitating, he placed his hand upon the bar reading 'Rebel Alliance', which instantly changed his body into that of a Rebel soldier wearing green camouflage, and the blackness immediately gave way to forest filled with tree's that would put Redwood's to shame.

Jack found himself in momentary awe at his surroundings...until a laser blast flew past his head. He quickly spun around to see three Stormtroopers advancing towards him, one of which was wielding what looked like some sort of light machine gun. Wasting no time, Jack dived behind a nearby tree, pulled out the rifle that was on his back, and started firing.

He managed to take out one of them, but the trooper with the bigger gun forced him back into cover, while the other one just kept spraying and praying.

Jack sighed as he gripped onto the rifle he held, his finger never leaving the trigger. As he was about to turn the corner and try and take one of them down, he heard the scream as two shots rang out, then accompanied by two 'thuds'. He slowly edge his head around the tree, to see the Stormtroopers dead, and what looked like an Imperial Scout standing behind them, holding a sniper rifle.

"Somehow, I figured that that'd be you Jack" Palidan's voice rang out. "It's certainly better than looking around the forest, trying to look for you"

With that, Jack ran off in a full sprint, narrowly avoiding a sniper blast. He ducked and weaved through the bushes and grass, passing by several Ewoks as he did, though fortunately for him, the fuzzy little creatures caused Palidan to stop for a moment.

"OH MY GOD! THEIR SO ADORABLE!" She screamed, picking up one of the Ewoks, and started hugging it, much to the creature's, Jack's, and everybody on the outside's, confusion. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack just ran off, hoping to get as far away from Palidan as possible. After about a minute of running, Jack stumbled upon a vehicle that made him grin.

An AT-ST

He quickly hopped into the chicken walker, and made his way back towards where he last saw Palidan, only to find the Ewoks standing there all alone. Confusion spread on Jack's face as he searched the immediate area for her only to find nothing.

"Where the hell could that lightbulb be?" he muttered.

He received his answer in the form of a loud clanging sound originating from above. Eyes widening in realization, he quickly spun from his chair, just in time to see the hatch open up, and from the outside, fell a thermal detonator.

Without even thinking, Jack jumped straight out the view port of the walker, just as the grenade went off, completely obliterating the head of the AT-ST, causing what was left of it to fall over backwards. As Jack was just lifting himself off the floor, he felt the barrel of a blaster poke the back of his head.

"Consider yourself lucky this is a game with respawns, otherwise, you'd have lost" Palidan exclaimed.

"Than I guess I should be thankful for that, right?" Jack remarked.

Palidan said nothing, but she then pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in the back of Jack's head.

...

For a moment, Jack found himself staring into blackness, but then he soon found himself respawning in another area of the map, this time, near a speeder bike. "I guess this keeps going until either side wins" Jack muttered, before hopping onto the speeder bike and riding off towards the nearest enemy control point.

...

Arcee and the others watched the contest go on, wincing slightly at Jack's execution, though that wasn't what was on her mind. What WAS on her mind were two things, with the first being...

(What happens if Jack changes back, and his mind is still in there?) Arcee worried.

The second, well...is a bit harder to explain.

Arcee briefly looked down at herself, before sighing.

"Someday..." she whispered.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when Fowlers voice rang through the comms.

"Is Prime there? we have a problem"

Everybody in the room looked away from the screen briefly, just in time to see Prime walk up to the console.

"What would be the problem, agent Fowler?"

"We just got several calls for help from three different locations, each of them saying that their under attack by giant robots, the first being Plumber Headquarters, the second being a steel mill, and the third being a military base"

Optimus quickly turned around to look over his team.

"Bumblebee, get Airachnid in here, Arcee, you, me, Bumblebee, and Airachnid will head over to the steel mill"

Arcee nodded, while Bumblebee ran off.

"Wreckers" Optimus called out, garnering the attention of the two mechs, and femme. "You shall protect the the steel mill"

The three nodded, while slamming their servos together.

"Smokescreen, grab Visual Range so that you two can head over to Plumber HQ"

The mech gave a thumbs up, before running off into the base.

Finally, Optimus looked down at Ardent.

"If things turn for the worse Ardent, try and get Jack and Palidan out here"

Ardent simply nodded, before turning back to the motionless Syntheoids with a sweatdrop symbol on her mask.

...

At Plumber HQ, things were chaos, with Plumber agents of all species trying to hold the secret entrance, and were failing miserably, for dozens of giant mechs armed with machine guns and missile launchers were already at the door, and were refusing to budge.

At the front of the Plumber defence line, male human teen, covered in what appeared to be metal was firing a large blaster at the approaching walkers, but to little avail.

"Why won't these things just DIE!?" Kevin snarled out.

He was interrupted when a stray missile struck him in the chest, knocking him onto his ass. He snarled as he got back up, clearly annoyed, while pulling his Plumber badge out, with an elderly figure in a red Hawaiian shirt appearing in it.

"Max, we can't hold the entrance, you know when any help is going to arrive?"

...

On the other end, the elderly man was in a large circular room standing at a large table, surrounded by other species, talking to other agents out there.

"I just word back from Fowler stating that a few Autobots are arriving, the rest having to deal with similar situations" Max said calmly, though that seemed to only upset Kevin.

"ONLY A FEW?! We need a small army if we have any-(BOOM!)-Shit! gonna have to call you back!" And with that, the connection ended.

Grandpa Max sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "This just isn't my day"

...

At the head of the assault, were Lobo, and what appeared to be Crimson Dreadnought, only painted black, and the noticably thinner, about the same as Arcee's, though still just as boxy Lobo was currently on top of the look-a-like with a loud speaker in hand.

"C'MON YOU RUST BUCKET'S! KEEP THOSE JACKASS PLUMBERS PINNED!"

As he was barking out orders from the walker he was on top of, the mech in question was firing out giant shotgun shells from its wrist mounted weapons, shredding any Plumber they came into contact with.

Without warning, just in front of the Plumber defensive line, a green portal appeared, and out came a white colored mech that Lobo didn't recognize at first, though he did seem familiar, and an absolute behemoth of a femme, standing at least three, if not four times taller than the mech, though that didn't seem that way at first, seeing as she was hunched over as she came out.

"HALT!" Lobo called out, his entire force of mechs doing so almost instantly. "Well, well, well, two new Autobot's have arrived to save the day" Lobo said smugly, still using his loud speaker. "Tell you two what, convince these Plumber idiots to us leave us alone, and let grab what my boss wanted, and no one else has to brutally die here today by either my hands, or my Titan's hands"

With that, the two Cybertronians transformed their hands into blasters "Not happening rockstar wannabe" Smokescreen called out.

Lobo sighed. "Well, at least I tried, GET EM!"

With that, the force of 'Titan's' as Lobo called them, stormed forward, guns blazing.

...

At the steel mill, things were worse off, seeing as the Titans had already secured the place, and were just mopping things up at this point, by locating stray civilians, and gathering up Titanium, with the leaders being Dirge and Crimson Dreadnought, the former calling out the shots, and the latter helping load up the metal onto large flat beds.

"This was a boring day, don't you think Crimson?" Dirge asked, receiving a sigh as an answer.

"Boring yes, but at least it was easy"

Crimson ate his own words, when a groundbridge opened up, and out came Bulkhead and Wheeljack, followed by a femme that bore more of a bodily resemblance to Bulkhead, though not nearly as round.

"You had to ask"

With that, Dirge grabbed a large minigun from one the grey soldiers next to him, and pointed it in the general direction of the Autobots.

"Wheeljack, Chromia, Bulkhead, how are the Wreckers doing now-a-days!" He called out cheerfully, receiving nasty glares from them as a response.

"They'd be doing fine, had you not blasted Hotshot and Hotrod into molten slag" Wheeljack snarled out, unsheathing his katana's as he did.

Dirge chuckled darkly as he spun the barrel of his weapon up. "I'm sure the Wreckers old leader and 2nd in command would be proud of the explosions I turned their worthless bodies into"

With that, bullets and lasers started flying.

...

The military base was by far the most disturbing of the three places, with scattered body parts all over the place, some with markings of acid, and a few still sizzling and melting, while blood was splattered all over the ground, while Titan's rounded up jets and tanks, with Corrosive standing on top of a completely toxic green Titan, in the center of it all, his eyes narrowed in happiness, while the tanks on his back, and the back of the Titan he stood on, sloshed about, their contents having been just used.

A flash of green light to his left grabbed his attention, causing him to turn, while Optimus, Arcee, Airachnid, and Bumblebee poured out of their groundbridge with their blasters raised.

"Optimus...Prime...and his...teammates...can't say...I'm...surprised...to see...you guys...here..." Corrosive called out.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this" Optimus called out, distraught at seeing the mutilated bodies.

"My name...is Corrosive...and I'm...glad...you asked...because I...wanted to...take this...time...to explain...my boss's...evil...plan...(FWOOSH)

Corrosive immediately launched a shower of green acid at the team, while he was gesturing his right hand around, causing the Autobots to scatter behind nearby tanks, and the Titan's to start firing off bullets. Meanwhile, the Titan Corrosive stood on started spraying acid at them.

...

Back at base, Miko, Raf, and Ardent, (Who had given up her attempts at trying to break Jack and Palidan out of their connection, which had all failed miserably) were watching the video game contest go on, with the Syntheoid's oblivious to what was happening on the outside, while Ratchet was trying to fix another one of the cryopod's.

...

Jack ducked under another one Palidan's swings, and sweeped her leg out from under her, only for the Stormtrooper to drop a thermal detonator as she fell, while rolling off to the side, causing Jack to jump backwards, just as it went off, creating another one of so many scorch marks that lied throughout the forest.

Jack was currently trying to capture the last control point the enemy team had, while Palidan defended it, the rest of the players trying to beat each other by draining the opposite teams tickets.

"Just let it end already Palidan" Jack called out, while unslinging his rifle. "My team's just gonna run your teams tickets out if we keep this up"

Palidan did the same thing as Jack when she stood up, pulling out her sniper rifle. "Your teams only ahead by six points, which can easily be brought back, when I'm done with you here"

With that, Jack unloaded a volley of plasma blasts, while Palidan hid behind a tree, and took potshots at Jack, the two trying desperately to complete their objectives.

...

WOW! this took a long time to write, thank god I came up with this idea, otherwise I'd might have run out of stuff to type, besides, well, I think you guys know.

Props to whoever spots the Age Of Ultron reference.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	22. Battle Of The Titans: Part Two

Author's Note:

Note: In just a few, possibly 2, if not 3 chapters, I will be posting another review Chapter, in the same style as the last one, so send in your questions to me guys and girls :)

Reviews:

BlackXANA: (Restrains the two warriors) You two need to calm down and be nice to each other (Opens portal nearby) Perhaps a time out in hell will help out (Tosses the two in, and closes portal)

...

Jack ducked to avoid another sniper blast from Palidan, the shot just grazing his hair. The two of them had been trading blaster fire for the past three minutes, while avoiding their opponents thrown thermal detonators, which had turned the whole thing into a deadly game of hide and seek, while replacing 'seek' with 'shoot'.

Jack cursed when he took a glance at the ticket scores, seeing that both teams had tied up at 50, he'd have to end this fast if he wanted to win.

That's when he got an idea.

He started climbing up the tree he was currently hiding behind, while trying not to get spotted by Palidan with her deadly sniper rifle. The Syntheoid in question, had finally gotten fed up with the whole ordeal, and started sprinting towards Jack's cover, vibroblade at the ready.

Much to her surprise, when she rounded the corner, he wasn't there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard whistling come from behind her. Spinning around, she saw that Jack was currently capturing the objective, while gesturing towards her with his own vibroblade.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Palidan rushed forward, her blade shining in the sunlight. When she was two feet from him, she lunged forward, only for Jack to sidestep her, and slice through her back, the blade tearing through her Stormtrooper armor like paper.

As she reeled from the attack, she decided to make small talk. "I'm assuming you've received knife training from someone?"

She swung the blade towards his head, only for Jack to parry it, and slashed his own blade across her chest, which she barely dodged, the metal just nicking the armor.

"Yea" Jack started. "My dad taught me how to use one, while my friend Ryan Haywood taught me how to throw one"

He swung low, which Palidan sidestepped, while she aimed for his head, only for Jack to duck under it.

"If there's one thing my dad taught me..."

Palidan rushed forward, only for Jack to duck under her swing, and pushed her over his shoulder,sending the Syntheoid flying into a crate behind him. She quickly fixed herself back upright, and pulled a pistol out, the barrel aimed straight for Jack's head.

"...Is that you should always be prepared for anything"

With that, Jack calmly pulled out a detonator, a small grin having adorned his face.

Confused, Palidan looked around her, only to see a satchel charge attached to her chest.

"Oh fuck my li-(BOOM!)"

Palidan exploded into a fiery explosion, sending bits of armor and flesh all over the place, while at the same time, the final control point had been captured, causing the enemies tickets to drop faster than they could kill people.

...

Miko and Raf whooped in joy as Jack won the first round, while Ardent sighed, having bet on Palidan. Still, a smiley emoticon adorned her face.

While in the high of her excitement, Miko did something, quite unexpected. She grabbed Raf up in a bear hug, and gave him a big kiss on the cheeks, causing the young prodigies face to turn bright red.

...

Back at Plumber HQ, the situation was being somewhat contained, as any Titan that tried to get past Visual Range, ended up either smashed into the floor, or planted in the walls. Meanwhile, Smokescreen was in close quarters combat with the black Dreadnought.

Smokescreen stumbled backwards, as he was hit in the chest by a black, metal fist, the Dreadnought laughing as it fought. "You're fighting skills are pathetic compared to mine" he laughed out, his frame shaking as he did so. As Smokescreen brought up his fists again, a weak grin formed.

"Is that all you got tin can? I'm just getting warmed up"

The walking tomb snarled, as his fists turned into blades, its glowing red eyes giving off a murderous intent. "Let's see how funny you think it is, when I tear out your spark!". Roaring in rage, the Dreadnought charged, while Smokescreen activated the device on his wrist. When the Dreadnought's blade went through Smokescreen's chest, it smiled in sick glee, but that happiness soon gave way to shock when the Elite Guard cadet hadn't fallen over yet, dead and bleeding, in fact, he was still standing there, smiling.

"Phase Shifter, means you can't touch me..." He then drew his fist back, and punched the Dreadnought square in the face, quite literally as the fist went through the armor, and sent it stumbling backwards.

"But I can touch you" Smokescreen finished happily.

With a roar, the Black Dreadnought charged Smokscreen, only for the cadet to grab him, lift the metal box on legs into the air, and suplexed him, followed up by tossing it aside. He was about to blast it when he noticed three more Titans trying to rush him. As they got closer, he ducked under the first ones left swing, and rammed his fist into its chest, sending it flying into the second one, while the third dodged around it, while holding the mace it had in the air. It tried clobbering Smokscreen's skull with it, only for the Cybertronian to activate his Phase Shifter, causing the weapon to pass right through him. He immediately followed up by ripping the weapon out of the Titan's hands, and smacking I across the chest with it, causing the metal to bend and warp under the blow, while the machination was sent tumbling away.

Visual Range was currently having a harder time then Smokescreen. Granted, her size gave her an advantage against the Titan's but it was also a disadvantage, as they were more than willing to pepper her form with rocket's at a distance, scattering small explosions across her frame. Another Titan tried rushing one of her legs with a sword, but she promptly kicked it off to the side.

Meanwhile, in the back, Lobo wasn't happy, seeing as how not only have they not gotten past the door, but he was also rapidly losing Titan's left and right. Noticing that Visual Range was the problem, he decided to do something about it. Chuckling darkly, he approached one of the supply crates his forces had set up, and pulled out a massive weapon. With a large barrel, and with wires hooked up on the sides, it was easily twice as tall as him, and almost twice as big. Pointing the weapon straight at Visual Range's right leg, the barrel started glowing with a sickly purple glow, with violet electricity arching off of it, and small rocks around him started floating in the air.

Smokescreen had just finished blasting two Titan's armed with rocket launchers, their frames charred black, when he noticed what Lobo was doing. With no time to waste, and no other options available to him, Smokescreen ran himself in front of the weapons path, just as the mad bounty hunter fired it, launching a dark purple ball of energy zooming towards Visual Range's leg.

Smokescreen stood himself in front of Visual Range's leg, just as the ball of energy neared the two of them. Smokescreen closed his eyes, just as it made contact with his chest, setting off a massive explosion, that scorched the entire area in front of him, while those that weren't caught in the purple fireball, were sent flying backwards.

When the smoke cleared, it showed that most of the Titan's had been destroyed by the blast, with the remaining few in full retreat, including Lobo and the black Dreadnought.

But for Smokescreen...

Visual Range looked down, and her optics widened in horror.

On the floor, at her feet, lying on his back, was Smokescreen, all four limbs having been blown off, while his chest was mutilated.

...

The Wreckers were having a much easier time, as they simply just smashed and sliced their way through the Titan's. Bulkhead smashed aside a Titan armed with a sword into Chromia's path, who promptly knocked it down, with a swing of her servo, which had been transformed slightly, to have a sort of 'brass knuckle'. Meanwhile, Wheeljack had both of his swords out, and both were currently planted in two separate Titan's, and as he drew them out, he noticed that the blades were now covered in a red liquid. He sighed as the realization came to him.

"Frag it all"

He then rushed three more Titan's blocking their shots as he went, and slammed into the center one, causing it to smash into the ground, and then backflipped over the one on his left, and stabbed his sword through the back, the blades tip poking out the other end. He then pushed the dead weight forward, causing the third Titan to drop its gun and catch the suit, only for Wheeljack to rush around the side and start peppering it with blaster fire, causing it to collapse under the firepower.

Bulkhead grabbed two Titan's at once and smashed them together, their metal chassis' crunching on impact. He ducked underneath a third one's sword swing, and then promptly uppercutted it into the air, grabbed one of the legs, and tossed it back down onto another Titan that tried charging him with a hammer, only to be crushed by its comrade.

Chromia blocked two separate jabs from a pair of Titans, and retaliated by plunging her fist into ones chest, crushing the human on the inside, and clotheslined the other one with so much force, that she sheared the top of it off, arms and all, leaving only half a cockpit with a terrified human sitting there. She knocked the remains aside and charged three more Titans, crushing the first one with her bulk, and then ripped the arms off the second one so she could pummel the third one with them.

In the back, Dirge was firing his weapon at the Wreckers, trying his best to hit them, while Crimson Dreadnought was hastily loading up the last of the metal.

"We're all clear to leave Dirge, let's get the hell out of here!" Crimson called out, but to his surprise, Dirge shook his head. "You get the metal out of here, I'll make sure the Wreckers can't follow you" Dirge said, having dropped the minigun. Shrugging his shoulders, Crimson hopped onto the flatbed, tapped the cabin of the truck, causing it to roll off.

Dirge slowly walked forward, ignoring that the last of the Titan's fell next to him, and that the three Wrecker's had their blasters pointed at him.

"Give it up Dirge, you're outnumbered, outmatched, and outgunned" Wheeljack snarled out.

Much to their surprise, Dirge started...laughing. Laughing like a maniac.

"Outnumbered and outgunned, yes, but not, OUTMATCHED!"

With that, his arms shot forward in long, fleshy, tendrils, knocking away Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Chromia rushed forward, hoping to squash Dirge into a pulp, but was caught off guard when the bounty hunter's chest armor opened up, revealing a salvo of missiles.

Chromia barely had time to cover her chest with her arms, when Dirge unslung those warheads on her, the explosions sending her flying back.

Seeing all three Wreckers down, Dirge smiled before running off, knowing that his time was limited.

...

Corrosive laughed as he launched another stream of acid at Optimus, who barely dodged it in time.

Things didn't seem to be going well at the military base, for Corrosive was making sure the Autobot's couldn't get passed him and toward the Titan's, who were loading up arms, ammunition, and vehicles onto flatbeds and helicoptors.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Airachnid, and Optimus had fired everything they had at him, but nothing seems to get through. Arcee ducked underneath another blast of green energy from the Titan Corrosive stood on, while returning her own fire upon it, the blasts just bouncing off its armor.

"I'm open to suggestions guys!"

Above them, Airachnid was in her helicoptor mode trying to attack from above, but the Titan's that wielded rocket launchers were making things difficult for her.

"I've got nothing, none of our blasters can punch through his armor, and anytime we try to get close, he'll just try and spray us with the liquified Tox-En acid"

Meanwhile, Corrosive was having the time of his life, but was interrupted by a com call. "What...do...you want...I'm busy..."

"Your jobs done Corrosive" the voice of Albedo called from the other end. "Amazo is there, use him to finish the Autobots off"

Corrosive sighed as he heard this. "Very well Albedo"

As soon as he ended the call, he looked up behind him to see Amazo rapidly approach his postion in the distance. Corrosive let out a dark chuckle as turned back to the Autobots.

"It's been fun, but I have to leave, so in the meantime, enjoy the company of my friend Amazo"

With that, he hopped into the Titan he stood on and ran off, but before the Autobot's could persue, a small silver object landed in front of them, the force of its landing sending up a shockwave of dirt and rubble.

Confused, but still on alert, the Autobots kept their blasters trained at the dirt cloud, while Airachnid touched down, her palm blasters also pointed at the cloud.

When the cloud cleared up, it revealed an eight foot tall, humanoid being, its body completely silver, and its red eyes staring up at the Autobots emotionlessly.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The being focused its eyes at Optimus' optics, while the Prime felt a feeling of dread build up.

"My name is Amazo" It spoke "And I've been sent here to destroy the Autobot's"

With that, it floated upward, and rushed itself straight towards Optimus.

Optimus attempeted to hit it with his right fist, only for Amazo to catch it with one hand, and toss him away, followed up by an energy blast that hurtled towards Airachnid, knocking her out of the sky, with him idly watching as she fell. Arcee tried running towards him, with her blades at the ready, only for Amazo to grab one of the blades and send her careening through several melted tanks, with her for finally imbedding itself into a jet.

It started floating towards Arcee, but stopped when Bumblebee started pelting his form with blaster fire. He casually fired a stream of acid at the scout, who screamed in pain as the acid nicked his chest armor and abdomen. He watched as the scout dragged himself behind a half melted cargo plane, with Arcee right behind him, limping.

Amazo turned his attention back towards Airachnid and Optimus, who had both gathered themselves up, and got into fighting stances, clearly ready to fight to the end.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	23. Amazing Relevations

Chromia slowly eased herself up, ignoring the pain that shot through her chest. She looked up to see Dirge making a run for it, not that she was complaining about him running. Transforming her right arm into a blaster, she tried blasting the bounty hunter, but her shots just bounced off his armor, though they did make him stumble a bit.

She was just about to fire another shot, when she noticed the moving containers above the bounty hunter, the ones that are usually filled with molten metal. Deciding that it was worth a try, she fired several shots at the containers, one of which was knocked off the line. The container, and its molten contents, spilled all over the area, and onto Dirge.

The bounty hunter screamed in pain as his entire body started melting before his very eyes. His armor had went first, being almost immediately reduced to a molten slag pile, then his pink, tendril like flesh caught flame next. Chromia watched in morbid fascination, as Dirge slowly disintegrated before her very optics, with his last words being "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCH!"

Chromia allowed herself a grim smile as the last of him disappeared. "We'll see about that" She muttered, while slowly making her way towards Wheeljack.

...

One call for a Groundbridge,a grim explanation from Chromia later, and a frantic call for backup by Optimus, Ardent now find herself trying to find some way of knocking Jack and Palidan out of the virtual world.

"There has to be SOME way I can grab their attention" the four armed medic said out loud.

"You can try physically hurting them"

She spun around, and tracked the voice to that of the femme wrecker, her cobalt optics meeting Ardent's face, or rather, 'mask'.

"Physical injury might be a thing, I once saw a Syntheoid get hurt while trying to hack a door, and it seemed to work" Chromia explained, while lying on a medical berth.

Ardent was about to say something, when her Sticky launcher caught her vision, the weapon lying off to the side. She grabbed it tentatively, examining briefly, before looking at Palidan and Jack's still forms.

...

Inside the digital world of Mortal Kombat X, the two competitiors were trying to pick their characters, though as Jack was contemplating on using Scorpion, his body exploded in pain, as if some had set off a bomb in his torso. As he fell to the ground, he noticed Palidan do the same thing.

"Something's, GAH!, happening to our bodies in the real world, we have to investigate NOW!"

Jack nodded at this, allowing his mind to travel back into his real body, his vision turning to blackness.

...

When he awoke, he found himself staring at the scattered remains of his alien form, and Palidan's form, along with a large scorch mark on the ground. As he started picking himself back up, he noticed Ardent wielding a strange weapon that looked like a pistol, only without a barrel.

"I'm going to assume there is a problem?" Jack asked, hiding the pain of being mentally blown apart into pieces.

"Optimus needs your help, NOW!" Ardent said frantically. "His team is getting hammered, and Bumblebee's hurt!"

Panic swept through Jack's mind like a virus, his hand already flicking the dial of the Omnitrix. "Open the groundbridge to his coordinates, I have to help him NOW"

With that, the groundbridge swirled to life, and Jack ran through, followed closely by Palidan, and Ardent, who stopped to turn to, Raf and Miko.

"Raf, I need you to man the groundbridge, and watch over the Wreckers, Miko go get Ratchet"

As Ardent then ran off into the vortex, Miko ran off to find Ratchet, while Raf looked over the three Cybertronians, Chromia more closely, seeing as she was the only one awake.

...

As Jack and Ardent stepped into battlefield, things have definately gone bad. Arcee was sitting behind a half melted cargo plane, with Bumblebee laying by her side, his lower left hip looking as though someone took a hammer to it. Meanwhile, Optimus and Airachnid were battling what appeared to be a floating metal man, firing energy bolts at them.

Finding a suitable alien for the task at hand, he transformed, his skin turning to metal, his hands turning to the shape of tuning forks, and his neck disappearing into his body, leaving the head floating.

"LODESTAR!"

At that exclamation, the android turned its attention towards Jack, its eyes scanning over Jack's form, and the device on his chest. Amazo calmly blasted aside Optimus and Airachnid with a magnetic field, the two slamming into a pair of tanks, with the one Optimus came into contact with, crumpled on impact. He then promptly covered their bodies in a casing of crystal, bar their heads.

"I wouldn't bother trying to rip my body apart" Amazo said, surprising Jack. "I already took the liberty of scanning, copying, and adapting to all of the alien forms your device has, it was quite fascinating really, but since I don't want to waste any more time, I suggest you and your friends just line up, and allow me to remove the Omnitrix from your corpse, it'd certainly be much easier then trying hunt you all down"

Jack swore inwardly at this, how could he fight a being who could adapt to anything he could throw at it, especially since it just proved its copying powers by tossing aside Optimus and Airachnid with Lodestar's powers, and then encasing them in Diamondhead's crystals, an alien he hadn't used in a LONG time. if this thing had even a third of his alien forms, known or unknown, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Jack would have to get creative here.

"Why are you doing this?" Lodestar asked, lowering his arms.

The machine looked at him with cold, no, _confused_ eyes. "I'm doing this because Albedo, my master. told me to do this" Jack looked at Amazo with a questioning gaze. "That's not what I asked, I asked why are YOU doing this, what have me and my friends done to deserve this?"

The android hesitated at that. "I-I don't know what yo-"

"You consider yourself a sentient being don't you? A person capable of their own emotions and thoughts right? Then consider what you're doing, and think if it's RIGHT, or WRONG"

Amazo stood there in silence, in his, admittedly, short life, he never thought about what the people he worked did, let alone if what they did was right in his mind.

His eyes narrowed. "They tricked me"

The pissed off android turned his attention towards the group of Titan's, who were now hastily loading themselves into large helicopters, their movements suggesting that of panic. He promptly crushed one of the transports with Lodestar's powers, the occupants screams being brief, but painful, but before he could move onto the next transport, one of the Titan's shouldered a rather large gun, and fired some sort of device at Amazo, which, when it made contact, caused the Android to short-circuit and deactivate. With that, the last transport took off into the sky and flew away rapidly, leaving Lodestar standing next to an unconscious android.

After a few seconds, Amazo slowly stood himself up, his eyes now that of sorrow.

"What did they just do to you?" Jack asked quietly, Amazo turned towards him mournfully. "They wiped my memory of their base location, meaning I don't know where to go from here"

"Well..." Jack started. "You could always stay with us, until we find them"

Amazo looked down at Jack.

"While spending some time with you and your friends sounds nice, I don't see a need for revenge, despite that they tricked me, for in the end, revenge wouldn't really accomplish anything for me"

He than turned towards the heavens, his expression changing into one of curiousness, almost child-like in its innocence.

"I'd much rather explore the universe, to see what it has to offer, and what I can learn from it"

Jack smiled at that. "The universe is a big place, and could use more good people in it"

With that, Amazo's color changed from its dreary grey, to a powerful looking gold. "Farewell Jackson Darby, wielder of the Omnitrix, we will meet again someday"

With that, he rapidly took off into the afternoon sky, with Jack and the others watching him go to explore the universe, guided by curiosity.

...

Note: To those that would complain about the lack of fighting between Jack and Amazo, consider this, if I had made Jack fight Amazo, there is a absolute zero chance of him winning, which would probably also result in his death.

I had to think this out carefully, Jack is a smart guy, in terms of socializing, for he knew he couldn't beet Amazo in terms of fighting, so he decided to try and talk things out, which ended quite peacefully.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	24. Chapter 24: The Second Review Chapter

Once again, we find ourselves in the room that previously held the 'Author' and the main cast, which now includes the Decepticons. The Author was currently reading 'Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption' while drinking from a see-through glass, the liquid contents glowing a golden yellow.

"Oh," he says, looking up from his book, his armor unequipped, revealing his Armanchi suit. "Welcome back readers to the second review chapter of 'Omniformer: The Coming Storm', say hello everybody"

With that, the collective individuals murmured their 'hello's and 'hi's.

"Before we can begin, I'd like to start off with the progress of the story. We're about 75% through with this story people, besides a few filler chapters, and the last three major points in the story, we're nearing the end..."

The Author paused, his expression unreadable for a brief moment, before a smile adorned his lips.

"I have to say, it has truly been an honor that I was able to write the sequel that 'Omniformer' deserved, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it, just as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and it's all thanks to Ultimate10 that I was able to make this possible, where ever the big guy is, I hope he's reading this"

"The second thing I want to get out of the way is story ideas, I've got a number of the little buggers floating around in my head, but the ones I want to talk about are:

"'Omniformer': Darkness Rising'. That's right people, I plan on making a sequel to this story, with the only thing I'm willing to say about this is that it takes place approximately ten years after this story"

"Inquisitor Darby: More Than Meets The Eye: inspired and based off of littlewhitecat's 'Inquistor Carrow' series, featuring his version of Harry Potter, who, after a bout of accidental magic, took a little trip to the Warhammer 40k universe, and spent a good 250+ years there, and was sent back to his world, after an accident involving an Eldar Farseer. My version involves Jack literally being blasted to the grim dark universe, and sent back. I'll leave the details for you guys to imagine"

"The Rage Of Waspinator story takes place after my two shot 'To Protect And Serve' and is just one of many stories taking place after the two-shot, with each one following different characters landing in different universes, with this one having Waspinator, one of my OC's, landing in the Transformers Prime universe. I'm hoping to update this story soon"

"Call Of The Siren. After 'The Rage Of Waspinator' is completed, I will begin writing this one, which will follow Siren, another one of my OC's landing in the world of Harry Potter"

The Author looked upwards for a few seconds before lowering his head back down. "With that out of the way, let's read off the reviews" A list appeared floating in front of him as he said this, alongside a pair of reading glasses. "Normally I'd start off with Ultimate10's questions, but the big guy has been unresponsive for a while, so instead, I'm going to start off with Adjuster, for reasons of my own, until I decide to discuss them with him"

The Author grabbed the floating glasses, and adorned them over his eyes.

"Question One: What other universes will you drag into the story since it looks like you could abuse Professor Paradox's time/dimension hopping abilities for some of them?"

"That's a difficult question to answer, mainly because we're nearing the end of the story, and I want it to end on the Season Two Finale of Transformer Prime, so anything else that I drag in from other universe's will probably feel shoe-horned in, AND, throwing in a character by literally taking them out of their own universe's, via Professor Paradox, means I'll have to come up with things like, why are they here? Why did Professor Paradox do this? Is something going to happen if they're brought her? etc, etc, stuff I don't want to do, but also because I completely forgot about Paradox's existence, so let's move on"

"Question Two: How will the friends with benefits work for Jack when it looks like Arcee will tear any woman apart that tries to take Jack from her"

Jack blushed a crimson red as he looked over from his chair towards the Author, whose expression had gone blank.

"I have it all planned out in my head, but to say the least, some of it will involve having to deal with Arcee, though I will say that, due to me making a promise to Ardent's owner, and because of what Visual Range's owner did with her personality, the two of them will not partake in this"

The Omnitrix wielder shuddered at that.

"Question Three by DarkDragonWolf117: Will June be paired with anyone like Captain American or anyone cool?"

June's face turned a delicate shade of pink at that.

"Simply put, no, anything more, and I'll be treading the line of spoilers"

"Question Four by ShepardisaBOSS: When are you going to be getting to the big plot of the story?"

"That's...a difficult question to answer, mainly because I want to write a bunch of filler chapters, probably 5, maybe 6, or if I just decide to take those filler chapters and combine them into one super chapter, I don't know, only time will tell"

"Question Five by Saber The F4U Corsair: Who is a plumber in the RoosterTeeth crew?"

Silence reigned as the Author finished reading the question, his expression changing to one of annoyance.

"I'm going to put this as mildly as possible...EVERYBODY! I said so in chapter 7"

"Question Six by magical fan18: What do the Autobots think of of My OC Transformer?"

"To better answer this question, I shall pull up his description"

With that, another datapad appeared out of nowhere, which then expanded for everybody to see, the Autobots murmuring in agreement.

"This 'SonicBoom' seems like a fine warrior to have among out ranks" Optimus mused

"I bet he could kick some serious tailpipe with those weapons of his!" Bulkhead exclaimed, with Wheeljack nodding in agreement.

"He could be a good sparing partner...for about three minutes" Arcee said, grinning smugly at the last part.

 **"The bot seems like a cool person to hang out with"** Bumblebee chirped happily.

"Well with that out of the way, let's move on"

"Question Seven: Also I wanted to ask their opinion on what is better to watch, Transformers G1 or Armada as since I asked about the Live Action movie I wanted to ask what is the other Transformers TV show that is better in their opinion besides their own one, Transformers Prime."

" **I may not exist in Armada, but I'm a MIDGET in G1, I think that pretty much sums up my answer"** Bumblebee replied.

"Armada, at the least, it has a better version of me in it" Arcee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm unable to answer that question" Optimus said.

"It's an organic made show, how do you think I feel about either?" Visual Range replied, clearly annoyed.

"Haven't had time to watch either, so I also can't answer" Ardent said.

"I think I like G1 better, its got a lot more characters in it than Armada does" Smokescreen said happily.

"Armada, it has better action" Bulkhead and Wheeljack both said simply.

"Question Eight by leosmith1331: will paladin and arcee have a problem cause she seems like shes into him btw is she into him?"

"As I have answered in question two, I have it worked out, also, yes she is"

"Question Nine: have you considered warframe or mass effect for characters im sure ypu'll find at least 1"

"One, I never played or seen game play of Warframe, in-fact, I only know it by its name, and two, I never considered either game for characters"

"Question Ten by bleach1990: hey i was wondering if you would have aliens like the ones in dead space as foes for the autobots and jack to fight?"

The Author raised an eyebrow at this.

"Necromorphs huh, an interesting idea, but in reality...Not only would I have to plant a Marker on Earth, (Seeing as how we've never seen alien Necromorph's bar the few you fight in the third game) but I'd also have figure out a way for Jack to be able to destroy said Marker, not to mention he and the Autobot's could easily tear the Necromorph's apart, and as for the bigger ones...that's what Humungosaur and Waybig are for right?"

"Question Eleven: was wondering if you would have jack and arcee and her sisters together you know couple wise or if it is just going to be jack and arcee together as a couple?"

"As it stands, and will stand for as long as I say so, it will be Arcee and Jack, and once I get Ironhide out of cryo sleep, Chromia and Ironhide, though I will have Chromia, and a number of femmes have...their way with Jack as a one time thing"

In the back, Chromia had gotten a dreamy eyed look on her, while Jack had just started sweating bullets.

"Question Twelve by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid..."

The Author paused as he noticed a small note by the question, before shrugging.

"Before I can give you a question to ponder, I must give you my way of thinking. No story is ever perfect, there is no such thing as the story where everyone is happy forever. There must always be a dark piece to make that happiness worth anything.

A sad beginning may turn to the best of ends, and vice versa.

For one life to be saved another is lost."

The Author sighed at this.

"While I prefer the happiness stories, I must admit, if every story on this site was like that, things would be dull, so, to put it simply, I agree with your way of thinking, but I digress, let's move on..."

He blinked in surprise as he read the question.

"Will there ever be a child between Jack and Arcee, always the possible to be techno-organic?"

Arcee and Jack visibly blushed at that, the latter coughing uncomfortably, while the former avoided everybodies gazes.

"I can't answer that question, due to it being an extremely large spoiler, but if you REALLY want an answer, and are willing to not to tell anybody what I say, send me a PM"

"Question Thirteen by..."

His eyes narrowed at this, while his drink shattered in his grip.

"BlackXANA..."

Everybody in the room tensed up at this, while June, Arcee, and Miko looked as though they were willing to commit murder.

"As much as I want to just simply ignore this guy's question(s), It's my duty as an 'Author' to read them"

"Question Thirteen by BlackXANA: Are you planning to add a few Heroes for some one shots with Jack? (e.g.: Green Lantern, Superman, Robin, Justice League, etc?)

"I never did plan on it, but now that I think about it, I can think of a few one shot stories featuring Jack meeting different characters, though until this story is finished, those ideas are being placed on the backburner for now"

"Question Fourteen: Will we be seeing a few villains from Ben 10 in this story? (e.g. Charm Caster, or my personal favorite, Dr. Animo)?"

"No I'm not, mainly because they'd just be shown as filler by adding one or two more chapters by this point, though if I'm going to be honest, while most villains in the Ben 10 universe are basically cannonfodder against Jack and the Autobot's, I will admit I am fond of a few of them, with my favorites being Princess Attea, and Princess Looma Redwood, though I don't know if you can count those two as villains anymore, as I haven't seen all of Ben 10: Omniverse"

"Question Fifteen by Ultimate10:"

The Author did a double take on this. "Looks like the big guy finally showed up for the party" he mused.

"Can I get a basic summary of how the final battle with Albedo & Co will go?"

The Author mused on this for a moment, before shrugging.

"Its basically Jack vs Albedo,

The Wreckers vs Reaper, and Crimson Dreadnought

Arcee, Airachnid, Flare-up, Moonracer, and Ardent vs Corrosive

Optimus, Bumblebee, Visual Range, and Slipstream vs Patch-Up"

After double checking the list, the Author stood up from his chair, datapad and reading glasses disappear, while holding his book.

"That about wraps this chapter, I hope to see you all again in the ne-(CLANG)"

The Author was rudely interrupted when an ACME safe landed on his head, with the safe shattering upon impact. Everybody in the room backed away slowly from the Author, while those closest to the exits tried slipping out the doors carefully. The Author took in a deep breath, before calming down.

"That was close, for a second there, I thought I was going to...Arcee, June, Miko, you three are naked again, as well as you three, Ardent, Visual Range and Flamewar, "

The five females tried covering themselves up, while cursing at anyone who looked at them, except for Ardent, who looked confused about the whole thing. The Author felt his left eye twitch again, only this time, he lost it.

"BLACKXANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome


	25. Pyrrhic Victory::The Deal Of A Lifetime

Note: After this story is complete, and while it's still going, I'm going to try and make all the fight scenes in this story longer, as I had a conversation with Ultimate10 about this stories popularity earlier.

Note 2: I never played CS:GO, so I don't know what any of the maps look like, forgive me on this.

Note 3: In order to appease you guys, and so I don't have to make multiple chapters, I've decided to take all the 'friends with benefits' moments, and shove them into this chapter(heh heh), meaning this chapter is going to be WAY longer then usual, consider it a gift :)

Note 4: For the sake of clearing away some annoyances, I'm adding the 'spark-bond' to Arcee and Jack's relationship, I'll go back through the story, and add it on, whenever I see the opportunity.

Note 5: For those who...dislike chapters that focus mostly on...sexual content, will probably not like this chapter.

Note 6: This was easily the second most difficult thing for me to type, the first being the beginning of Arcee and Jack's vacation.

...

Back in the Author's room, we find ourselves looking at the horribly mutilated body of BlackXANA, with his entrails all over the floor, his head mounted on the wall opposite of the Author, and his arms and legs making up the Author's new chair, who was currently alone in the room, reading 'Huckleberry Finn"

"Hello everybody, I'd just thought you'd guys would've wanted to see what happened to BlackXANA, after he decided to strip the clothes and armor off of every female in the room, and while it was a gruesome end for the man, I do rather enjoy his limbs being used for my upholstery, and I also did enjoy that one moment, when Ardent beat the crap out of the ninja with his own limbs, but I digress, let's move on with the-(CRUNCH)

The Author quickly snapped his head around to see a rather disturbing scene: Arcee munching down on the limbless corpse, while blood was splattered across her mouth, she was about to take another bite, when she noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

The Author merely facepalmed.

...

After the incident with Amazo, everybody had been ordered back to base, after Visual Range had returned carrying Smokescreen's injured frame. Now, everybody was in the main room, while Ardent and Ratchet worked in the other room, trying desperately to save the cadet's life.

During all this, Jack was sitting in the human area, with Arcee, while he couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

"God, I should've been there Arcee, I should've been there, instead of trying to beat Palidan at a video game." He muttered, while Arcee listened on, heartbroken, and it certainly didn't help with the fact that they were Sparkmates.

"It's not your fault Jack, no one could've predicted what would happen today, and it's that bounty hunter, Lobo's fault, he's the one who pulled the trigger"

That didn't exactly make Jack feel any better.

"But I still should've been there Cee, I-"

Jack was interrupted when Arcee gently placed her lips against his, while sending in a few waves of calmness over their bond towards him. Jack hesitated at first, but closed his eyes, and returned the kiss, The two remained locked with each other for a few seconds, until Arcee let go, while giving Jack a sad smile.

"It was never your fault Jack, though I suppose you could say its my fault for suggesting the contest to Palidan earlier"

Jack's eyes widened slightly, before returning to their saddened look. "God Arcee, don't blame yourself for Smokescreen's injury either"

The two of them then sat together in silence, while the rest of Team Prime talked frantically among each other.

"Out of curiousity though..." Jack started. "Did Palidan by any chance tell you what she wanted if she won?" Arcee smiled slightly at that. "She wanted to have sex with you" Jack did a double take on this. "Wait, what?" Arcee snickered. "She thought you were handsome, honorable, courageous, and she said she never felt the touch of a male before, saying that no one on her planet really liked her, and she did something that got her kicked off her homeworld"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Damn, is there a reason why?"

Arcee shook her head. "She really wouldn't say, only saying that she tried improving their culture, but she did say that we're her first friends in a long time"

Jack turned his head towards Palidan, who was talking to Raf and Miko, her orb having taken a midnight blue look.

"Are you sure you're ok with the two of us...doing it?" Jack said hesitatingly.

Arcee smiled, before ruffling his hair with one of her fingers. "I trust you Jack, and I'm more then willing to share, every body just thinks I'm going to kill them if they even look at you"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Jack said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

Their conversation was broken, when Ardent and Ratchet walked into the room, grave expressions on their faces. " **Is Smokescreen going to be ok docs?"** Bumblebee asked. The two medics looked at each other.

"Smokescreen...has passed away, into the All-Spark" Ardent said, a crying emote appearing on her screen.

The Wreckers looked pissed, Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee were downtrodden, and Visual Range looked as though she was going to cry.

"That's...not all" Ratchet said, garnering everybodies attention onto him. He pulled from his chest compartment what looked like a large, golden key, though one that looked as though it hadn't been shaped yet. "The blast that tore his chest armor apart, revealed this to be hiding inside of him, and I have no idea what it is, with the only thing I can tell is that it's Cybertronian"

Optimus gently grasped the object into his hands, looking it over carefully. "I shall look this device over later, in the meantime though, I suggest that we prepare to bury our fallen"

With that, he placed the object in his subspace and headed towards where Smokescreen's body laid, followed by several Autobots.

...

Flamewar rubbed her forehead, the feeling of a processor ache making itself known. She was currently in the middle of a forest, along with about two dozen Vehicon's and four Brutes, which were all digging up the area in search of an artifact that Shockwave detected.

She idly noticed a deer walk past towards the nearby river, where it began to drink. While she would never admit it to the others, she'd grown fond of this planet, it was certainly better to look at then Cybertron. A shout from one of the Vehicons grabbed her attention, the voice saying that it found something. Turning away from the woodland animal, she walked towards the grounder, whose back was facing a rock wall. Moving past the Vehicon, she spotted a Cybertronian container, standing atop a pile of rubble with its lid removed and laying next to it, revealing what looked like an oversized, unshaped, golden key.

Flamewar grinned, this was turning out to be a not-so-terrible day.

...

"For you Lord Megatron"

Aboard Shockwave's ship, the Grand Mal, Megatron stood in the center of the bridge, where Flamewar was presenting the artifact her team had discovered to him.

"Excellent work Flamewar" Megatron spoke. "I'll have Shockwave look this over, and in the meantime, consider yourself dismissed" Flamewar nodded, before walking off, and into the hallway.

...

Somewhere, in a rocky canyon, Starscream was investigating an artifact the Harbingers scanners had supposedly picked. He was currently edging his way through a narrow passageway. "Must this task be so difficult!" he snarled out, while his wings clipped the rocky wall. After about five minutes of cursing and swearing, he finally made it to the other end of the passage, only to be confused.

On top of a small, sat not one artifact container, but two.

He narrowed his eyes, why hadn't the Harbinger picked up the other artifact? which was considerably longer, and more box shaped. Deciding to face the unknown first, the former second in command moved towards the small mound, and pulled the larger of the two containers off. Cautiously, he removed the lid from the container, only to reveal a large hammer, which looked remarkably like the Forge of Solus Prime, (Which was currently resting aboard the Grand Mal) only that the handle was charcoal black, while the head was an electric blue.

He gripped the hammer in his left servo, where he immediately felt power course through him, while the hammer crackled with energy. Starscream smiled.

Today was a good day for him.

...

Just outside home base, everybody had gathered for Smokescreen's funeral, even Airachnid, though she stood at the back of the group.

"On this day..." Optimus started, "We have lost another one of our comrades, our family, in the tides of war. We must not allow our anger on the loss of Smokescreen to cloud our judgement. As of today, only we 8 Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking a safe haven, to humankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive"

Jack sighed sadly at this. Earlier in the day, he was just playing video games with Palidan, and now here he was attending Smokescreen's funeral.

Life tends to enjoy throwing a monkey wrench into the gears doesn't it?

"Hey Jack..." a quiet voice from behind spoke. Jack slowly turned around to see Palidan, whose orb was now the color of a thunder cloud. "About today..." She spoke, trying to figure out a way to speak her thoughts.

"If it's about our contest, today isn't exactly the best time to resume it"

"I know, but I'm sure Smokescreen would've wanted it to continue, so how about two days from now, for Smokescreen?"

Jack looked at the Syntheoid before nodding. "Sure"

With that, the two of them went back inside the base, followed by everybody else.

...

Two days after Flamewar had retrieved the artifact her team had found, and Megatron was currently sitting in the bridge, thinking idly.

"Oh Lord Megatroooon!"

His eyes narrowed at the familiar, screechy voice. He quickly spun from his chair, fusion blaster at the ready, to find Starscream flanked by four Brutes, along with Blitwing and Lugnut, while the former second-in-command in question was holding two Cybertronian containers, one of which was significantly larger then the other.

"Starscream..." Megatron snarled, not lowering his fusion cannon. "You better have a good reason for returning here, after your desertion"

Starsream smirked. "Oh I do, and I bring peace offerings" he spoke, while holding out the two containers. Megatron tore the lid off of the larger container, to reveal a weapon he was all too familiar with.

"The Magnus Hammer" He whispered. Any doubts he had of Starscream had just disappeared with this one gift. "Congratulations Starscream, consider yourself my SIC again"

Starscream just grinned.

...

Just two days after Smokescreens funeral, and Jack found himself transforming back into Legion. "Are you sure we should continue this?" he asked Palidan. "Remember, we're finishing this for Smokescreen" She spoke. Jack said nothing, as he reconnected himself into the gaming setup, his mind once again entering the brutal world of Mortal Kombat X.

...

Arcee watched as Palidan and Legion reentered the gaming world, though she noticed Jack do so rather reluctantly.

"So how'd you two meet?"

Arcee turned around to see Chromia standing there, looking at her expectantly.

"I mean you and Jack, how'd you two meet and get together?"

Arcee smirked. "I met Jack just outside the place he used to work at, back when we had to stay out of the sight of humans. The first thing he did was grope me, (Chromias optics widened, while one of them twitched) and the second thing he did was mount me. (Chromias jaw dropped to the floor) After that incident, we had our own little series of adventures as time passed, one of which ended up with him discovering the Omnitrix, and about a month later, he confessed his feelings to me. We've been together ever since"

Chromia smiled. "It sounds sweet, and he sounds like a great guy to be with, though I doubt you can have sparklings with him"

At that, Arcee grinned, before gesturing her sister to lean down. Confused, she did so, only for Arcee to whisper something into her audio processor, causing her optics to widen.

"Seriously?"

Arcee nodded.

With that, Chromia turned towards the still forms of Palidan and Legion. "Huh..."

...

In the selection menu, Jack was trying to decide between Scorpion and Johnny Cage, while Palidan had already chosen Sonya Blade. "Are you sure we should be doing this so soon?" Jack spoke, but with Scorpions voice, having settled on a character. "Yes I am, and I'm sure that Smokescreen would've wanted us to continue" Jack sighed, but said nothing.

...

In the middle of a set of jungle ruins Jack materialized in the form of Scorpion. He kept his eyes locked and forward, but to his surprise, Palidan never appeared. "Now where could she-GAH!"

Jack was interrupted when a black leather boot made contact with the back of his head, sending him face first into the floor. He quickly picked himself up, only for Palidan to grab him with her own legs, and send him flying over Palidan, and straight into the ground, face first.

Now fully aware of what was going on, Jack jumped over the energy blast Palidan sent his way, and drop kicked her, but when he tried hitting her with an uppercut, she got his arm tangled in wire, which she used to her advantage by wrapping the wire around his head, causing him to bend over, and allowing Palidan to flip him over, kick him behind in the bend of his right knee, and uppercut the back of his head, sending him flying a few feet.

By this point, Jack wasn't happy, and was further annoyed when he tried pulling her in with his kunai chain, only for her to duck under it, leaving him open to the energy blast she sent his way. The ball of purple lightening slammed into his chest, causing 'Scorpion' to stagger, and allowing Palidan to unleash a brutal assault of punchs and kicks his way, Jack unable to counter any of it.

Panic started setting in as he knew he wouldn't last long under her assault, so, in a blaze of fire, he teleported behind her, and got Palidan in the back with a flaming uppercut, allowing him to get her with a double kunai chain as she fell back down, while also sending his own hellfire down the chains, lighting 'Sonya' on fire, stunning her. He took advantage of this by closing the distance by teleporting in front of her, and hitting Palidan with a flaming uppercut. He then jumped into the air, and drop-kicked her into the ground.

Palidan quickly recovered by hopping to her feet, and dodged the fireball Jack sent her way. By this point, she decided to get...creative with the game mechanics. She ran towards him, ducking underneath the kunai blade he sent her way. Once she got close, she got into a hand stand, grabbed him with her legs, and slammed him into the ground behind her, only instead of him bouncing away, she grabbed him AGAIN with her legs, and slammed the surprised Jack into the ground in front of her.

"HEY! That's from a different MK game!" Jack yelled, surprised that Palidan pulled that move on him. Palidan simply grinned. "Consider this match a bit more...open-minded" She demonstrated this by summoning her drone in, which proceeded to slam into Jack's chest, exploding on contact, and sending the current ninja flying back a few feet. Palidan moved forward, intending to use another drone, only for Jack to quickly get up, and teleport behind her, allowing him to remove his mask, and spit out fire, dousing her in flames. As Palidan recovered, Jack spoke.

"If you insist"

He launched two flaming kunai her way, and did a flaming back flip on her when she got closer, sending her flying into the air. When she landed, he teleported in front of her, grabbed Palidan by the head, and slammed his knee into her jaw, sending her again, flying into the air, where he proceeded to launch two kunai's at her, one embedding itself in her skull, and the other in her abdomen, where he then pulled down on the chains violently, sending 'Sonya' crashing into the ground, headfirst.

He was about to dash over to her, but was caught off guard when she quickly got back up, and cartwheeled toward him, causing her to slam her boot into Jacks face, sending him crashing into the ground, and bouncing off it, while Palidan threw a stun grenade where he was going to land. When he landed, he barely got time to get up when the explosive device went off, stunning him in place, and leaving him open to a barrage of swift punchs, followed up by Palidan throwing a cloud of pink dust, blinding him. She then wrapped her garrot around him, and pulled him down onto his back, followed swiftly by a reverse headbutt, and ending with her throwing Jack into the ground, face first.

Jack tried recovering, by teleporting over behind Palidan, but was disappointed when she ducked under his uppercut, while she also summoned a drone to fire a bolt of energy at Jack, sending him stumbling back into Sonya, who had jumped over him, and proceeded to grab him once more with her legs, and slammed him into the ground behind her again, followed swiftly by Palidan grabbing Jack with her legs again, and smashed his face into the ground in front of her.

As Jack got back up, and struggled to regain his focus, Palidan shoved a smoke grenade into his mouth, but before he could remove the object, a drone appeared, and proceeded to slice off his arms, followed up by a missile, which slammed into his head, exploding on impact, and turned his head into a gory mess.

"Looks like I win this round" Palidan remarked, as Scorpions headless body fell over backwards, dead.

...

Jack sighed as he returned to the normal world, fully aware that he lost that round, meaning him and Palidan were going for the tie breaker:

Counter Strike: Global Offensive.

He knew that things were about to get interesting.

...

On the side of the Counter Terrorists, Jack carefully picked out the weapons and gear he was going to use for this game of Bomb Scenario, while idly remembering that this was best-two-out-of-three. He watched as the counter went down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

Jack quickly sprinted off around a corner of the construction site map they were playing on, gunning down one of the many bots, this one being too slow on the quick-draw. He made his way towards the center, while blasting away two more bots, who tried to knife him, big mistake on their part. He soon made it to the center, where he found Palidan setting up the bomb. She quickly spotted him, giving her enough time to duck under the barrage of gunfire her way, while also throwing a grenade.

Jack quickly dodged out of the way, while also tossing a flashbang, just as the grenade went off. His own thrown equipment had much greater effect, as it blinded Palidan, giving Jack just enough time to make his way behind her, and finish her off with a quick burst from his assault rifle, but was foiled when Palidan knocked the gun from his hands, and stabbed forward, with a blade in hand.

Jack quickly grabbed her arm, and diverted the blade into her own chest, stunning her long enough for him to put a bullet in her skull, ending the first round.

...

Jack took a different route this time, armed with a shotgun. He ended up in a long corridor, where he was ambushed by a terrorist wielding a pistol. He promptly filled the annoyance with a quick burst of buckshot. As he made his way up, and around a corner that would take him to the center, he was met with a hail of gunfire, causing him to quickly smash himself back against the wall. He poked his head around the corner to see Palidan armed with a light machine gun, flanked by two terrorists armed with assault rifles.

Knowing that he was ill equipped for this situation, he tossed a frag grenade their way, sending them scattering, allowing him to pull out a pistol, and take out one of the terrorists, only for his pistol to be shot out of his hand by the other one. Thinking quickly, as the terrorist reloaded, he pulled his knife out, and tossed it at the enemy, where the blade promptly made its new home in the skull of the terrorist.

Jack ducked back around the corner, just as Palidan let loose another barrage of machine gun fire, while slowly advancing towards him. Out of ideas, Jack tried blasting Palidan away with his shotgun, but the Syntheoid was quicker on the draw, filling his body full of machine gun holes.

...

"Final round" Jack sighed, as he rounded the corner with his assault rifle. "You can do this, besides, what do you have to lose?"Once again, he made it to the bomb site, only to be met with Palidan, and the entire enemy team standing there.

Not good.

He manage to gun one of the bots down, before hiding himself behind a box, while the enemy unloaded an entire salvo of steel upon him, bullet casings raining down at their feet. He managed to sprint away as they reloaded, while taking down two more A.I with quick bursts from his rifle, leaving just Palidan and a lone bot.

He was about to fire another burst, when his gun was shot from his hands by Palidan, who was now reloading. Running out of options, he threw a flashbang at the enemy soldier, who was just finishing the reloading process on its light machine gun, but the grenade went off before it could fire, leaving it blind to the knife Jack planted in its skull.

Jack pulled the knife out of the terrorist, and tossed it at Palidan's gun, who had just finished reloading and was about to fire, but the knife stabbed its way straight down the barrel, dropping the accuracy of the gun down to a shitty level. Growling in annoyance, she pulled out a serrated blade, and lunged towards Jack, who parried the swing away from him. She tried hitting him with a left swing, but he dodged it, and made a break for his knife, while dropping another flashbang.

Palidan covered her eyes just as the explosive device went off, allowing her to barely block Jack's own knife swing. She tried swinging low, only for Jack to block the swing with one hand, and send a slash across her chest, which Palidan barely backed away from, leaving a tear in her clothing.

Getting desperate, she dashed to the left, ducking under Jacks swing, and planted the bomb on its point, with barely enough time to parry Jack's next blow, while she punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. he snapped the stars out of his eyes, just as Palidan swung left, knife in hand, and barely blocked it, the impact causing their knives to shatter.

Jack quickly stabbed the remains of his knife into Palidan's chest, whose own knife was completely gone. the jagged, two-inch end ended up cutting into her neck, causing blood to spurt out. As Palidan struggled to stop the blood flow, while stumbling backwards, Jack took this time to sprint over to the nearest terrorist, grab their assault rifle, and fire a barrage of bullets towards Palidan. He smirked slightly as her corpse fell over, knowing that he won.

...

Back in the real world, Legion disconnected himself from the gaming setup, before turning back into his human form. Jack idly watched as Palidan did so as well, her shoulders having sagged slightly when she was done.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but a promise is a promise" She spoke, while handing Jack a USB. "Contains the secrets of Every Autobot currently up and active, I had decided to add more data to it, just because"

Jack smiled slightly, before gently grasping the device into his hand. "You know, I'm still willing to do that 'favor' of yours, if you want to" Palidan perked up immediately at that, her orb having taken on a light pink color. "Really?"

Jack nodded, before grasping one of her hands gently. "I mean it"

Palidan was silent for a moment, before gently dragging Jack away into the depths of the base.

...

(Warning, From this point on, expect sexual content, LOTS of it)

Palidan quickly guided Jack into one of the unused storage rooms, the only thing in it being a small layer of dust, and some crates. She looked Jack in the eyes. "I'm sure by now you've figure out what my 'favor' was haven't you?" Jack nodded, while gently grasping her hips, the metal conforming slightly as he did. "I think I can guess" Jack said cheekily. "Though I don't know how I'm supposed to kiss you" Palidan said nothing, but when her crystalline orb started bending and twisting into a different shape, he got the idea pretty quickly. Once the transformation was complete, her orb was replaced with a human looking face, though it looked as though it were made of glass.

Palidan gently brushed her new lips against Jack, while the human did the same, tasting the flavorless texture of soft crystal as he did so. The two remained embraced for a moment, while tiny portions of Palidans body started undoing Jacks pants, and lifting up his shirt, while Jack lifted up his arms, allowing her to do so.

With Jack standing there, and Palidans form having now taken the look of protoform skin, they resumed making out, only at a more wild pace. After a few moments, Jack lifted her up by the hips, and carried her onto one of the smaller crates. As Palidan was sat down, her expression one of excitement, Jack gently placed his member over her hips, where a tiny slit had appeared, much like that of a women's crotch. Jack looked her in the eyes for an answer. She nodded nervously.

Jack gently pushed himself inward, wincing slightly at at the tight confinements of Palidan's womanhood, while the Syntheoid whimpered a little. Once he was fully sheathed, he slowly pulled himself outwards, until only his tip remained inside, and then pushed back in, his pace slowly lowered himself into her, groaning as he entered slowly, wanting to savor as much of the experience as possible. Finally, his base touched hers as they gazed at each other. Jack breathed heavily as waited for her to adjust, a nod being all the confirmation needed. He pulled back slowly until his tip was all that remained, pushing back in with the same speed.

Palidan moaned with each agonizingly slow movement,while Jack groaned in pleasure as he began to pick up speed. He pushed into her gently but forcefully, each thrust becoming faster and faster. Soon, she began to meet him, thrusting her hips against his. Palidan's moaning turned to gasping with each thrust he made into her. Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they continued to thrust into each other.

After a few minutes of pumping into her, Jack had reached his own limit, and climaxed inside of her, twitching slightly as he did so, while Palidan did the same thing. As the two stood there, still connected to each other, Palidan spoke up.

"Thank you Jack, this meant the world to me"

"Anytime, we still just friends?"

"Yeah"

...

Three days had passed since Palidan's 'moment of passion' with Jack, and the two remained friends, acting as though it never happened, unless directly questioned by Arcee herself, and during that time, several more Cybertronian's had been awakened.

Elita One, sparkmate to Optimus Prime, and oldest sister of Arcee and her siblings, she was just like the Prime: fearless, wise, compassionate towards humans, and will only take a life if absolutely necessary. She stood just as tall as her beloved sparkmate, and had a body frame similar to that of Arcee's though the only differences were her paintjob being bright pink, with her spikes being white, along with actually having three head spikes, while actually having a pair of miniature winglets sticking out the back of her helm.

Moonracer, youngest sister, and the Cybertronian equivalent of Miko, she was hyperactive, spunky, and had a love for rock that Miko adored, the two of them quickly became best friends, much to Ratchet's annoyment. She stood at only Arcee's hips, making her the shortest member on the team by far.

Flare-Up, third oldest sister, right behind Chromia, she was calm, and level-headed outside the battlefield, with an interest in poetry, but on it, she was feisty, took pride in heavy weaponry, and had such a passionate love for explosives, to the point that some seriously thought she had sex with them. She stood only a few inches taller then Arcee, and had a similar body frame to Arcee's, with a bright orange paintjob, the spikes being blood red.

Slipstream, she was a bit of an oddity, she was a former Seeker commander for Megatron, as well as being Starscream's sister, but had defected to the Autobots for reasons only she knew, and refused to talk about. She was a quiet person, who preferred being alone, then hanging out with others, not that she didn't socialize. She had also taken a hobby in Earth plants, taking every opportunity to study and learn about them. While she was indeed Starscream's sister, she had a much blockier frame then his, and stood at Bumblebee's height, with a purple and grey paintjob.

Then came the mechs. Ironhide, sparkmate to Chromia, and had an even greater love for big guns then Flare-Up. The old, grizzled, but charming and soft-hearted veteran took precious care in making sure his weapons were in working order, for he would spend hours cleaning a tiny speck of dirt off the gun. He wore a blood red paintjob, and had a build similar to that of Ratchet's, only his chest was covered by a large glass pane instead of metal.

Warpath, is basically his names sake. He's easily the second biggest bot on the team, and stands at three heads taller then Optimus, with a brick red paintjob, and a tank cannon sticking out of his chest that he can fire, and while he is prideful, boastful, and speaks with onomatopoeia occasionally, he's also willing to go toe-to-toe with anyone that stands in his way, not that many could stand in his way of course.

...

Jack was currently wandering the base, thinking. Lately, the other femme's have been giving him...strange looks. Airachnid and Chromia smiled at him strangely, Moonracer looked as though she wanted to pin him against a wall, and frag him senseless, Flare-Up got twitchy around him, and that was especially dangerous when she was messing with live explosives, and Elita...she seemed to admire him, stare at him sometimes.

It was unnerving to say the least, though the fact that he constantly has sex with Arcee, is probably a factor, as that's when the...strangeness happens the most. Shrugging it off as just lust, he decided to head towards the showers, unaware that he was being watched by a certain green femme.

As he stepped into the shower, while warm water poured over him, he heard the soft sound of the door opening and closing, and then soft, metal foot steps towards the shower he was using. He smiled slightly. (It's probably Arcee wanting to go for a round five, not that I'm complaining of course) he thought. Sure enough, he felt the familiar metal hands slide over his muscled chest, followed by a soft sigh.

"Damn Arcee, I didn't think you'd be ready for a round five after so soon" Jack remarked.

"Wow, I didn't think humans had THAT much stamina"

Jack's eyes widened in shock, realizing immediately that the voice he was listening to WASN'T Arcee's. He quickly spun around to meet the face of a COMPLETELY NAKED Moonracer, her jungle green optics filled with only one thing.

Raw, unfiltered, unrestrained lust, reserved for women with a SERIOUS case of libido.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen next.

"MOONRACER!" Jack shouted, trying to cover himself up. "I don't mean to sound rude, but, what the HELL do you think you're DOING!?"

The hyperactive femme just smirked, while planting one of her servos next to the screen door, making sure Jack couldn't run away easily. "Sating curiousity, as one would say" She remarked, while gently planting her wet breasts against Jack's chest. "I couldn't help but over here you and Arcee's act of love making, seeing as I have better hearing then anyone in the base, and I thought to myself, what it must be like to have someone like you fragging a femme's processors out, its got to be exciting to say the least"

Jack shifted nervously under her wild gaze, even as the hot water started creating a smokescreen. He was slightly afraid that she was going to pounce on him like a lion pouncing on a gazelle. "You do realize that me and Arcee are SPARKMATES right, or did that concept get thrown out the window when you heard us?"

Moonracer sighed, laying her head against Jack's neck, her mass shifted height being just three inches shorter then Jack's. "It's not easy being the smallest in your family, people bigger then you tend to be real bullies for it, and it makes dating a pain in the aft"

Jack winced slightly at that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's fine, I just get emotional about my height being offended sometimes"

As Moonracer stood there in silence, Jack tapped into his sparkbond.

" _Arcee, I'm currently in the shower, where I'm suddenly finding myself cornered by a horny Moonracer, care to explain?"_

On the other end of the bond, he felt Arcee send out a small wave of amusement.

 _"Just relax Jack, and enjoy the moment, I simply made a small deal with her, with you being a part of the bargain"_

 _"Seriously? We're going to have a talk about this when this is over"_

 _"I already encouraged my other sisters to...have a go, as it were, Moonracer and Airachnid were lonely, Flare-Up's hormone sensors got overloaded everytime you entered a room with her, Chromia was curious on what fragging a human is like, and Elita...I'm not sure, the point is, its going to be a while before its over"_

 _"...I'm gonna kill you"_

 _"Glad to know to approve, just think of it as...a sign of trust from me"_

With that, highly amused response from Arcee, she ended the connection, leaving Jack alone with Moonracer,

(Ah fuck it, what's the worse that can happen?) He thought.

Without out another word, Jack slowly brought Moonracers head up, so that her optics met his, and leaned forward to kiss her. Shock filled the femme's systems as she realized that Jack was actually kissing her, but that shock gave way to pleasure, as she allowed her glossa to explore Jack's mouth. Tongue and glossa made contact with each other, and began wrestling for control, as Jack and Moonracer deepened the kiss. Jack got a little bolder, and moved his arms downward, while his hands caressed the femme's hips, until they found themselves covering Moonracers sizable aft, and gave both cheeks a tight squeeze.

Moonracer gasped slightly, allowing Jack's tongue to enter her mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure, while her own hands traced over Jack's chest. Not wanting to let Jack have all the fun, Moonracer moved her mouth away from the Omnitrix wielders, and onto his neck, where she started kissing and nibbling on it, much to Jack's enjoyment, as he let out several grunts of pleasure. This continued on for a minute, until Jack decided to grip Moonracer by the hips, and pin her to the wall, with her backside facing him.

Receiving only a hesitant nod from Moonracer as a response, Jack gently thrusted into her womanhood at a slow pace, causing Moonracers optics to roll into the back of her head as she moaned, while Jack's thrusts slowly got faster, aided on by the hot water. As he got faster, he started moving his hands upward to fondle Moonracers breasts, while the femme in question started meeting him at the halfway point, by arching her hips back and forth, slowly increasing the pleasure that traveled through her very core.

After a while, the two of them climaxed together, with Moonracer twitching violently as she did so. As the two settled, Jack slowly pulled himself out of her, only to slam himself back into her with renewed vigor, causing Moonracer to call his name out as he thrusted into her. This continued on for several minutes, with Jack occasionally smacking Moonracers aft. After a while, they climaxed once more.

"Primus that was..." Jack started.

"Awesome?"

"Sure, lets go with that, though I do hope you don't try this again, I'm still in love with Arcee"

"Fair enough"

With that, the two of them eventually stepped out of the showers, fully clothed, unaware that Arcee was smirking at them from a distance.

...

The next day, Jack found himself scouting for Energon with Flare-Up, the orange and red femme being the one holding the scanner. "We should be getting close, the signal is right around the corner" Jack nodded, while idly keeping his hand over the Omnitrix, even as he was sitting on the femme's shoulder (She had insisted), while the hot sun beat down on them.

Around the rocky wall, and sure enough, there was a sizable deposit of Energon crystals. Jack smiled slightly. "Awesome, I'll contact base and call for a groundbridge"

As he moved his hands towards the Omntitrix, he was stopped by a delicate, fiery orange digit covering the dial. Confused, he turned towards Flare-Up, only to be met with an absolutely predatory gaze. He figured out what was going on immediately.

"We can talk about this right?" Jack asked nervously, as he was set upon a rather large, rock cropping, Flare-Ups optics never leaving his. "Call it sating curiousity, but in reality, everytime you enter the same area that I'm in, get get an INCREDIBLE desire to frag you senseless, mainly because I have far more sensitive 'instruments' then any one of my sisters, bar Moonracer, its what makes me so great at dealing with explosives, but also because Warpath has been...pressuring me for a night in his berth"

Confusion dawned on Jack, as she climbed up the rock, while activating her mass shifter. "So what I'm getting from this is, your rusty and want some practice?" he guessed. "That's the basic idea" Flare-Up answered as she started pulling off his shirt and pants.

Jack sighed, having given up resisting. "In that case, I'm leading this time" Without warning, he tackled the demolitions master to the floor, causing her optics to widen, while a faint, blue blush crept onto her cheeks. Jack gently, but quickly, started pulling off Flare-Ups armor, starting with the armor around her hip, before going up to her chestplate, exposing her cantaloupe sized breasts, where he immediately moved his hands over them, and started to gently squeezing them, much to the femmes enjoyment, while also moving his head down to kiss her.

The two of them remained locked together, moaning into each others mouths, with not a care in the world at the moment. After a few minutes, Jacks lips left Flare-Ups, much to her disappointment, and began to lower his member down to her crotch, but Flare-Up decided to go bold, and flipped Jack onto his own back, much to his surprise. She looked into Jack's eyes briefly, before postioning her hips over Jack's member. When the tip of Jack's phallus tapped her folds, she took a slight breath and suddenly slumped her hips all the way down. Instantly, Jack's head tilted back from the overwhelming pleasure, which only increased as Flare-Up started swaying herself back and forth on his member, while also planting Jack's hands on her aft, which he promptly squeezed.

Flare-Up continued riding him for several minutes, until she felt herself clamp down on Jack's member, and climax, with the Omnitrix wielder doing the same thing. The two of them laid there in silence, with the femme unwilling to move.

"I suppose that, from this experience, you're not rusty?"

Flare-Up rolled her optics.

"Of course, couldn't you tell?"

Jack merely just groaned quietly, secretly wishing that the Necrons would show up already.

...

Another two days later, and Jack was on edge as he practiced his Syntheoids laser blast on several rocks in the middle of a canyon. By this point in time, he was fully expecting another one of the bases femme's to show up and have their way with him, not that the sex itself bothered him, but the fact that it was Arcee's SISTERS he was having sex with, that bothered him. Little did he know, he was about to get a visit from one of them.

Up above, on the edge of the cliffside, Flamewar watched him with interest. "So this is the one that's been giving my sisters such a good time, and making my life a bit more annoying over the bond...I'll be the judge of that" With that, she hopped off the cliff, and fell into the canyons below.

Jack sighed as he reverted back to his human form. "Really, can my life get any stranger?" His question was answered in the form of a large object crashing into the ground behind him, causing him to stumble as the Earth shook. He quickly spun around to meet the fiery red optics of a familiar, yet unfamiliar looking femme. Painted charcoal black, with flame decals, and a body frame like Arcee, Flare-Up, and Moonracer, Jack didn't recognize her, but he DID recognize the symbols on her winglets.

"Oh fuck my life"

Seeing as how the dial to his Omnitrix was still red, he slowly backed up, not daring to make any sudden movements. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of trying to kill me? Or kidnap me?" Flamewar merely grinned. "Whoever said I was going to do either of those?" Confusion made itself clear on Jack's face, but that confusion moved out of the way for shock, as Flamewar started shrinking in size, until she was about eye level with him, and started walking forward, swaying her hips as she went.

Soon, shock gave way to horror as Jack realized what she wanted, his theory being proven when she started removing her chest plate. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked nervously, as the femme planted her breasts against his chest. "Sure" she spoke. "I can always just take you to Megatron, but..." Flamewar smirked. "Give me a good enough time, right here, right now, and I'll pretend we never met this day, oh, and don't bother using your spark-bond, I'm blocking it as we speak"

Jack swore inwardly, he was being left with little choice. "Fine" Without warning, he grabbed her by the hips, and pinned her against the rocky wall, earning him a grin from the Decepticon, who had unbuckled his pants. He quickly tossed his shirt off, while Flamewar took off his pants and underwear. When she was finished, Jack pinned her shoulders to the wall, and mashed his lips against the femme's, much to her excitement. Glossa and tongue violently collided with each other, battling for dominance over the other, while Jack gripped her aft and squeezed.

This violent game of pleasure continued on for several minutes, until Jack basically tore Flamewars crotch plating off of her, and thrusted into her, the mass shifted metal bouncing away. Flamewar cried out in pleasure, having not felt this way in millennia. Jack continued thrusting into her at a rapid, yet enjoyable pace, his body becoming sweaty under the effort. Soon enough, the familiar feeling of a climax came for both of them, causing the two to cry out in pleasure.

Jack slowly backed away from the Decepticon, while bending down to pull up his pants. He was just finishing up on the buckling them, when he soon found himself french kissing Flamewar again, this time, the kiss lasted for about five minutes, ending when Flamewar broke away, a grin adorned on her face. "Not bad Darby, I actually doubted you there for a second" With that, she picked up her scattered armor, and began walking away, swaying her hips as she went. "I'm sure we'll meet again Jack! Oh, and before I forget, the names Flamewar!" She called out, leaving behind a stunned Jackson Darby.

...

As Flamewar returned to the Grand Mal, via groundbridge, she was met by Knockout, who eyed her damaged armor with interest.

"My my, what happened to you?"

Flamewar merely smirked.

"Merely some self training, nothing to be concerned about"

...

Ever since the forced sex he had with Flamewar, merely four hours ago, Jack was now in the bases firing range, trying to practice his aim with Diamondhead, while also trying to forget that horrifying moment, he had already told Optimus and the others about his encounter with her, though he neglected to tell him what happened, seeing as how embarrassing the situation was.

He snarled to himself as he completely gutted a wooden target, the poor thing falling into pieces. He didn't stop firing, until the target was completely reduced to splinters.

Sighing in relief, he reverted back into his human form and turned around...only to find Chromia standing by the exit, at a human height.

"Bad day I presume?"

Jack just sagged his shoulders. "I had a run-in with your sister Flamewar, enough said I think"

Chromia's optics narrowed for a second, before returning to normal. "She does tend to leave that kind of effect on people"

"So why'd she join the Decepticons?"

"She was always the most violent of us, and she said, in her own words 'join the side with the most action in it'"

Jack sighed. "I suppose that's not the reason your here though, is it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I think you can tell by just the smell, stale robot sex is a tough scent to get rid of"

Chromia snickered at this. "Look at the bright side, you only have to get through three more femme's until you can rest easy"

"So it would seem...until the Decepticons get a new batch of femme's, or decide to turn their drones into femme's"

The two of them let out half-hearted chuckles at that, neither one sure of what to do next.

"So, do you want to do it now Chromia, or am I not your type?"

The femme smirked, before sauntering over to Jack, placing her servos on his hips. "After what you've probably been through today, I'm sure you could use something to relax a bit" Jack nodded slightly, having given up on resisting by this point. "You sure Ironhide won't mind?"

"He's probably recording us as we speak"

"Fair enough"

Without another word, Chromia planted her lips against Jack's, with the latter slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, Chromia's glossa started pushing back against the organics tongue, which rapidly transgressed into the two appendages wrestling each other for dominance, while the two slowly removed pieces of armor and clothing from one another.

After a minute of gentle kissing, the two were stark naked, revealing Chromia's well-muscled protoform skin, much tougher looking then any other protoform skin that Jack's seen before, even baring a few scars. Jack glided his hands down her arms, and towards her hips, so that his hands lay gripped on her aft, allowing him lean his back against one of the pillars that seperated the firing stations.

Chromia proceeded to start kissing Jack's chest, and slowly made her way upwards, onto his neck, and started nibbling on it, causing Jack to let out a throaty moan. She continued this, up until Jack cupped her head with his hands, and moved it lower, down to his critch, making sure he kept her optics on him as she licked his entire length with her glossa. The smooth metal felt like nothing he'd ever felt before and couldn't hold back a throaty moan.

She ran her glossa up and down his length before stopping at the tip, her lips wrapping around it. She sucked it gently before taking him in her mouth entirely. He groaned as he watched her, his entire length in her mouth. Her glossa gently massaged him as she gazed him. She slowly drew back, the smooth metal running along him like a snake.

He almost lost it there but, through his own will, kept control as she stopped at the tip and engulfed him again. She began bobbing her helm up and down, humming gently with each movement. Jack's breathing got heavier as he savored the pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he sat up and grasped her helm. As much as his subconscious protested, he pulled her off him and brought to eye-level with him.

Without a word, she hovered her hips over Jack's member for a moment, and gently, but forcibly slammed down it, causing Jack to gasp in pleasure. Chromia allowed herself and Jack to adjust for a moment, and then proceeded to roll her hips over Jack's member, her movements slowly getting faster and faster, with Jack having moved his hands towards her chest, fondling and playing with her breasts as she did so. Soon enough, she reached a pace where Jack could slam his hips forward to meet her, his adrenaline at its peak. Eventually, the two of them climaxed together, leaving the two to sigh in relaxation.

...

In the middle of a forested region in Colorado, walked Airachnid and Jack, investigating a possible sighting on Radioactive Man, who now one had seen any sign of since the research lab. "From what I can tell from this scanner" Airachnid said, "There are absolutely no signs of radiation of any form in the area" Jack sighed. "Then I guess the possible sighting was probably a hoax, trying to scare people and make money for the newspapers, I'm sure Fowler is going to yell at the guy who wrote the article" The spider femme snickered. "Probably"

Taking one last look at his surroundings, Jack sighed. "I suppose we should head back now"

"Can we...talk first?"

Jack turned around to see Airachnid's hesitant face. "Is it about the...deal you and your sisters made with Arcee"

Airachnid's optics widened in shock. "How did yo-"

"She told me when Moonracer had ambushed me in the showers, though she didn't tell me what the exact details of the deal was"

Airachnid sighed. "In exchange for a chance to...mate with you, we all owed her one favor each"

"That's it?"

"We're sisters remember? When compared to humans, we're like teenage sisters"

"Fair enough"

With that, Airachnid moved a hand over to her hip to activate her mass shifter, but she hesitated. "I don't feel right doing this"

"Neither do I, but I'm doing this for Arcee, and that's enough for me"

Sighing slightly, she activated her mass shifter, causing her to shrink down to Jack's height, while the man in question got undressed. As he finished, Airachnid had uncoupled her chestplate, and was now moving on to her hip armor. Jack slowly approached Airachnid, who seemed nervous by the whole concept. He gently cupped her helm with one hand, and kissed her on the lips.

Airachnid hesitated at first, but slowly returned the embrace, while gently tracing her talons across Jack's back. The Omnitrix wielder moved her body closer to his, so that their hips collided. Jack moved his head down towards Airachnids neck, and started nibbling on several exposed cables, causing the femme to mewl in pleasure, while she in turn started to gently bite Jack's neck.

This continued on for several minutes, until Jack decided to move both his hands downwards, his left onto one of Airachnid's midnight black breasts, and began kneading it, and the other onto Airachnids firm aft, and started squeezing it, elicting a loud moan from the femme.

Jack kept squeezing and kneading Airachnid's assets, until the femme grabbed him by the hips, and gently guided his member over her womanhood, and slammed her own hips onto it. This action surprised the two of them, while also causing the two to cry out in pleasure, which Jack decided to keep up on by thrusting himself into Airachnid, backwards and forwards, his body starting to develop a sheen of sweat.

Airachnid moaned loudly as Jack slammed home into her, her vision growing slightly fuzzy from the pleasure. After a few minutes, she felt herself tighten up on Jack's member as she climaxed, the pleasure causing her to unintentionally dig her claws into his back.

Despite the feeling of sharp metal piercing his back, Jack kept on rocking his hips back and forth, until he felt himself climax, the pleasure overriding the pain for a moment. As the two of them stood their in peace, Jack spoke up.

"Airachnid?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Can you please dig your claws out? It hurts, and I'm almost positive that some of your fingers are brushing the back of my spine"

Optics widening in surprise, while embarrassment set in at the same time, Airachnid gently unsheathed her talons form Jack's back, blood poured out slowly as she did. As she tried to brush the blood off, Jack briefly turned into Swampfire, allowing his wounds to heal up almost instantly, but as he turned back, Airachnid winced as she noticed that there were still noticeable scars from where her fingers were.

"I can still see the scars"

"At least its better then me bleeding all over the place"

...

Just barely a day after his moment with Airachnid, Jack had groundbridged home(Arcee was out scouting for Energon with Slipstream) so that his mother could take a look at his scars. After a moment of hiding the scars with make up,(LOTS of make up) and an awkward moment after June had asked him how he acquired them,(He explained he got them when he was sparring with Airachnid) Jack had walked off to his room to rest.

As he entered the room, and turned around to shut the door gently, he sighed.

"What a week..."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been THAT bad"

Jack's eyes widened as he realized someone was in his room. He slowly turned around to see Elita-One, straddled across his bed, completely naked, while her armor was scattered across the floor.

How the HELL did he miss all of that?

"How in the HELL did you get in here without my mom seeing you?"

Elita merely nudged her head towards the single window in the room, while Jack facepalmed. "I should've guessed"

The femme merely smirked. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this"

"Sort of"

"You remind me of my sparkmate, Optimus, you're noble, honorable, kind, and you're more then willing to risk your life to protect the lives of others, and I admire that"

During this, Jack had started removing his clothes, listening to Elita closely.

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much, or did you expect something more?"

"I honestly I just want to get this deal you and your sisters made with Arcee done and over with"

Elita smirked. "At least you're honest"

With that, Elita postioned herself so that she was on her hands and knee's, her aft aimed towards Jack, bouncing slightly as she moved. Jack climbed up onto the bed and gently thrusted his member into her from behind. Elita let out a little squeal of pleasure as she felt Jack enter her from behind, easing himself into her womanhood.

Jack guided himself into Elita until he was fully enclosed up to his hilt in her warmth. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Elita's increasing gasps and moans of sheer pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Jack watched as her aft cheeks jiggled every time he slammed home into her. This continued on for several minutes as Jack essentially rode Elita all the way to a climax. Elita's arms buckled and gave way as her climax overwhelmed her, causing her to collapse on Jack's bed.

But the Omnitrix wielder wasn't done yet. Even as he climaxed himself, he was still on an adrenaline rush. Having noticed the femme's exhaust port, he decided to get creative. He gently pulled himself out of Elita, who whimpered slightly at the movement. Before slamming himself home into the opening above her port, causing Elita to moan out loudly, though she muffled her noise with a pillow.

Jack spurred himself on as he thrusted himself into her aft, the femme's moans vibrating his very being, while he bent over and grabbed at her breasts, kneading them softly as he rode her. After a while, the two of them climaxed again, only this time, both of them collapsed, with Jack barely stopping himself from landing on her winglets.

"Primus, I actually underestimated your abilities"

"Glad to know I didn't disappoint you...I guess"

...

Outside Jack's room, June's face was tomato red as she accidently listened in on the whole thing. She slowly walked away, trying to erase the noises from her brain.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are Welcome


	26. Showdown

Once again, we find ourselves with the Author, completely alone this time, while holding a wooden head. "I suppose I should've seen this coming, though instead of mulling about it" With one swift movement, he crushed the wooden head into splinters. "I'm going to do something about it"

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished, only to reappear on the moon, where he stood next to an TNT plunger, the wire trailing all the way down to the Earth.

"Instead of just trying to find BlackXANA, I've got a much simpler solution"

He pressed down hard on the plunger, causing the entire planet to vanish, with just a 'POP'.

"Teleport the entire planet to the Shadow Zone, where all powers of all sorts are completely disabled, that'll keep the basterd busy for a while, and now, onto the story"

...

In the depths of space, travelled five ships of ancient origin, both revered and feared by many. Four of them looked like a vague resemblance of a spear, with two, curved prongs at the front, with a spear tip between them, a long, thin frame, but with three wings in a triangle formation stuck out the sides at the front, and the fifth one, which was in the center of the formation, and much larger, looked like a crescent moon with a pyramid on top.

In side what seemed to be the lead ship, sat a robotic being, with cold, green eyes, it wore a green, tattered cloak, a head piece that seemed Egyptian in nature. and a rather strange staff, the bottom being the head of a hammer with a spear point, and the top being a two-pronged point, with a small, green orb of energy nestled between the two points.

Without warning, a hologram of a similar figure appeared in the room, grabbing the Overlord's attention. "Bewaffnete" It spoke, the voice devoid of all emotion. "I assume you are almost at your destination"

The one now known as 'Bewaffnete' nodded. "I shall arrive upon the human homeworld in four days Imotekh, though I still question why I'm being sent to do this"

"This is because you are the most successful of my commanders, having only failed your mission once, and to be clear, that incident wasn't your fault"

"Fair enough, I'll contact you once I'm in orbit"

With that, the hologram shutoff, leaving the Overlord in darkness once more.

...

"What do you think Jack?"

"Don't you think its a bit...odd?"

"I felt flamboyant today"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his alien girlfriend, who was currently wearing, for some reason, a sapphire blue, sparkling dress, the kind a woman wears at a fancy gathering.

"Two months ago, Bulkhead felt 'flamboyant', and he decided to paint himself red"

Arcee raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you telling me I can't dress up for you Jack, or are you telling me it doesn't look nice?"

"It looks great on you babe, sexy even, though can you at least tell me where you got that dress from?"

"I went on a little bit of shopping one time, and ordered it. Seeing the guys expression was worth the wait and price"

Jack was about to ask how much the dress was, when the base alarm started going off, Arcee groaned. "I guess I'll take this off now" As she walked away into a separate room, Jack idly glanced at a small box hidden behind a lamp that sat on a desk opposite of Arcee's berth.

"Soon Jack, soon..,"

...

Everybody had gathered in the center of the base, to see Ratchet working furiously at the computer, while Fowler stood off to the side.

"So what's the situation doc bot?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ever since those 'Titan's' showed up, I've been wondering where they've been coming from, so I decided to try and track their energy signatures ever since the last encounter, and low and behold"

He gestured towards the screen, where everybody could see millions of red dots scattered across the continent, and a large blob of the dots grouped together in Canada.

"You're positive that's where they're coming from?" Arcee asked.

"Without a doubt"

Optimus turned away from the screen to look at the Autobots, his expression was blank.

"Autobot's this is our chance to end this threat at its source, once and for all, meaning that EVERY Autobot here will be joining us, including you Ratchet and Ardent" The two medics nodded.

Wordlessly, Raf hopped onto his laptop and activated the groundbridge, which to everyone, was their path to ending a major threat.

"Autobot's roll out!"

With that, every Autobot rolled on through the bridge, leaving behind Fowler, Raf, and Miko.

...

Inside the castle that rested Albedo's castle, the being in question was currently working on two devices that looked remarkably like the Omnitrix, only they looked significantly. He was about to place the familiar looking dial on one of the devices when he alarm rang out, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He raised up an arm and pressed a button that lied on his wrist gauntlet.

"Patch-Up, report"

"The Autobots are invading! They've already taken out the base guard and are making their way inside the castle!"

"Very well, try and separate them as much as you can, I need more time to finish the Ultimatrix"

"As you wish"

He pressed the button again, ending the transmission, and pressed another button.

"Doctor Doom, we have a problem"

...

Inside the castle, the Autobot's smashed their way through another brigade of Titan's, only to stop as they were met with four separate paths, each one leading into darkness.

"It would appear that we need to split up" Optimus spoke, who then raised his servo towards the farthest left path. "Wreckers, you will take the left path"

Bulkhead, Chromia, and Wheeljack nodded while Warpath whooped, causing Ironhide to sigh at that.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, Slipstream, and Visual Range, we will take the farthest right path"

"Elita One, Flare-Up, Moonracer, Ardent, Airachnid, you will all take the other left path"

The femme's nodded at this.

"Leaving me, Arcee, and Jack to take the other right path" Palidan spoke. Optimus nodded at this.

With that, the Autobots split up towards their chosen path's, unaware of the security camera watching them.

...

With the Wreckers, the group of veteran warriors were twitchy as they walked down the stone path, which was lit by torchs, with Warpath being exceptionally twitchy, given that the walls were rather narrow for his bulk

"I don't like this" He spoke. "It's too quiet"

"You said that a minute ago, though you are correct, I honestly expected some more resistance by now" Bulkhead replied.

"It means we're walking into a trap" Ironhide stated, rather then said, his red armor glistening under the torch light.

After about three more minutes of walking, the group found themselves in a rather large room, filled to the brim with weapons, both human sized, and Titan sized.

"Looks like we stumbled into their armory boys" Chromia remarked grinningly.

"With the amount and variety of weapons these guys have, its no wonder they were able to do the damage they were able to do" Wheeljack spoke.

"Guys...I think I'm in love"

Everybody turned to see what Warpath was on about, and found him cradling a rocket launcher, that appeared to have eight rocket exits on the front.

"I'm definitely taking this baby home with me"

That's assuming you live long enough to escape"

Everybody whirled around to see Crimson Dreadnought and Reaper Dreadnought standing at the only way out of the room.

"And I doubt that's gonna happen" Crimson spoke.

...

Elita One and her group were making their way through a similar looking hallway, though once they reached the other end, the group found themselves in what appeared to be a laboratory, with advanced looking equipment lying all over the place. The group slowly made their way through the room, some of them eyeing the equipment with interest.

"I never thought humans could create such advanced technology" Flare-Up spoke, eyeing what appeared to be a pistol, except far more advanced looking.

"That's...because...it isn't...human...technology"

Every femme in the room pulled out their blasters at the unknown voice, only to blanch in horror. At the entrance they just came through, stood Corrosive's Titan, armed to the teeth with lethal looking weapons.

"None...of you...are leaving...this room...alive"

...

Optimus and his group found themselves in what looked like a garage, where damaged Titan's were scattered about, in varying states of damage. He grimaced as he noticed that some of the Titan's were covered in blood. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a scuttling sound echo through the room. At the noise, everybody armed their blasters and surveyed the room, trying to locate the noise.

"Come and find me" it rang out.

"Show yourself coward!" Slipstream shouted.

"As you wish..."

A loud clang, followed by a scream, caused everybody to turn towards Visual Range, who fell forward and landed on her face, clearly out cold. Everybody stood there in shock, only for a set of clapping grabbed their attention towards a figure that stood at the other end of the garage, wearing what looked like a medieval knights armor, only more modern looking, and painted purple, while her body was being supported by mechanical tentacles.

"None of you are going to leave this room alive"

With that, she charged forward.

...

Arcee, Palidan, and Jack entered what looked like a throne room, where in the center was, you guessed it, a throne, and in that throne sat Albedo, both his wrists were covered by cloth.

"Jackson Darby, we meet at last, though I have to say, you're shorter then I expected"

"Nice to meet you too, whoever you are"

"My name is Albedo, and you have something that belongs to me"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You're not getting your hands on the Omnitrix"

"You misunderstand, I don't want the Omnitrix"

As he spoke this, he stood up from the throne, and walked slowly towards the center of the room, where he calmly removed the cloth on his left arm, revealing, to the trio's shock, an exact replica of the Omnitrix, only the dial was red instead of green, and the device itself covered much of his forearm.

"I want to rip it from your cold, dead body!"

...

Crimson Dreadnought and Reaper charged forward, their armored chassis' clanging as they went, with Bulkhead and Chromia rushing forward to meet them. Bulkhead smashed his mace into Crimson's face, sending the Dreadnought flying backwards, while Reaper ducked underneath Chromia's swing, and hit her chin with an uppercut, causing her to stumble backwards, with Reaper quickly following up by slamming his fist into her abdomen, knocking the wind out of the femme, allowing him to wrap his arms around her, toss her to the other side of the room, and land on top of several crates of ammunition.

Bulkhead was having a worse time as him and Crimson grappled each other, trying to out match the other, until Crimson pulled Bulkhead towards him, and clapped his arms against the Wrecker's helm, emitting a loud, clanging sound. As Bulkhead stumbled backwards, the smaller sized Dreadnought grabbed him by the chassis, lifted him into the air, and tossed him forwards like a beach ball. with the poor Wrecker landing on top of Wheeljack.

As Reaper stood over Chromia with a shotgun pointed at her face, he was interrupted when a large hand gripped his chassis, and flung him against the wall on the other side of the room. As he stood up, slightly dazed, he saw Warpath's massive form approach him.

"Heh heh heh, this is going to be fun" the tank spoke as his form towered over Reaper's. The black Dreadnought merely snarled, before charging the Wrecker, his fist cocked back. Warpath cocked his own fist back, and slammed it forward to meet Reapers. When their fists collided, it created a shockwave that shook the very room they stood in.

Crimson rushed towards Bulkhead, his fists crackling with electricity, but was tackled by Ironhide. The two of them rolled about, trying to get on top of the other, until a blast from Wheeljack knocked Crimson off. As the Russian Dreadnought was getting back on his feet, he noticed Wheeljack and Ironhide rapidly approaching him. He narrowed his unseen eyes at the two, who promptly pointed their blasters at him. "Any last words fragger?" Wheeljack spoke.

"Look out"

As soon as he spoke this, the two Wreckers started getting pelted with machine gun fire as Titan's started coming in from entrances on both sides of the room, forcing the pair backwards, allowing Crimson to advance on them. He casually grabbed a rocket launcher from the wall and pointed it at the two, but was interrupted when the Titan's next to him started getting pelted with blaster fire. He whirled his body around to meet Chromia's advancing form, blasters drawn out. He quickly fired the rocket launcher, only for Chromia to catch said rocket and redirect it towards him, forcing the Dreadnought to duck and allow a Titan behind him get hit, and be immediately be reduced to scrap metal.

As he got back up, he was suddenly picked up by Chromia, who then tossed him through the main entrance and into the hallway, though fortunately for him, he landed on his feet. He roared in fury before charging his fists with electricity and ran straight towards the femme, who side stepped his charge, brought her servo's up, and slammed them into his back, causing the Dreadnought to drop to the floor, skidding a couple feet due to his momentum.

Warpath once again picked up Reaper with one servo again, and slammed the Dreadnought into his knee, before tossing him into the wall. He cracked his knuckles as Reaper got back up, his form now having gained a series of dents. Reaper noticed a rocket launcher near him and lunged for it, ducking underneath Warpath's swipe at him. As the Dreadnought aimed the weapon at Warpath's face, the weapon was suddenly knocked out of his hands by Bulkheads mace, who then swung his other mace at Reaper.

As Reaper stumbled backwards, he noticed the two Wreckers approach him, causing him to sigh. "I don't get paid enough for this"

Wheeljack jumped into the air and brought his swords down onto a Titan, the Cybertronian metal slicing through its arms before being kicked way by the Wrecker. He then resheathed his swords, and jumped over the punch of another Titan, grabbed the outstretched limb, ripped it off, and tossed it at a Titan aiming a rocket launcher at him, only for the rockets to hit the detached limb, causing an explosion that took out five Titan's, while sending Wheeljack flying back, though he did land on his feet.

Ironhide lifted up a singular Titan and ripped in two by the torso, before tossing the halves aside and kicking another Titan, sending it tumbling to the floor. He then transformed his hands into cannons and started blasting away at a new group of Titan's approaching from a side entrance, the Wrecker cackling as he did.

...

Patch-Up ducked and weaved under Slipstreams blows and Bumblebee's rapid jabs, with a grace much like that of a dancer, before jumping into the air, and came back down, slamming her normal feet into Slipstream's helm, sending the Seeker crashing into the ground, and using her mechanical limbs to grab Bumblebee and toss the scout aside into a pile of Titan limbs. She then scuttled towards Ratchet who tried swiping at her with his medical blades, but was too slow, this being proven when Patch-Up caught both his limbs with her regular hands, wrapped her tentacles around his chassis, and threw him into a damaged Titan chassis.

She walked forward with no emotion on her face, almost as though she didn't care. "You really need to work out on training your soldiers Prime, they're sloppy" Optimus made no remark, except for activating his mask, and pulling out his blades. Patch-Up lunged forward, her mechanical tentacles having been turned into blades, only for Prime to block and parry each blow with a speed that only a Prime could match. The two traded blows with each other, and despite the scientist being only the size of a human, the two of them were equals.

"You're strong Prime, stronger then I first thought, but even you have your limits" Patch-Up taunted, causing Optimus to narrow his optics. "That will never happen, so long as my spark beats" The scientist's eyes narrowed at this. "That can be easily countered" She then launched herself into the air, and wrapped her tentacles around the Autobot leader, who struggled to break free, only for Patch-Up to snake the tentacles around his legs, and cause him to fall over backwards.

Patch-Up slowly hovered her body over his chest, and blades slid out from her wrist, which she slowly raised over her head. "It's been an honor fighting you, but I'm sorry it had to end this way" As she was about to land the killing blow, a blaster bolt slammed into her back, stopping her. She whirled around to see Slipstream back on her feet, one hand turned into a blaster, while the other was aiming a missile at her. "The harvest has been canceled" she spoke.

This distracted Patch-Up long enough to break free of her grip and punch the scientist, sending her flying off to the side, into some barrels. As she removed her self from the pile of barrels she was buried under, she saw Slipstream help Optimus back onto his feet. "This is going to be wonderful" Patch-Up muttered.

...

Corrosive laughed gleefully as he sprayed the room with acid, forcing the femme's to stay on the move. As Elita dodged another spray of acid, she spoke. "We have to(WHOOSH) take out his weapons(WHOOSH) if we want to be able to get close!" Airachnid and Ardent, both of them being flyers, were having an easier time staying out of Corrosive's range.

"The two of us could try drawing his attention" Airachnid spoke. "While you guys try pelting him with blaster fire, or getting in close"

"I recommend the former" Ardent chipped in.

With that, the two flyers dove towards Corrosive, blasters firing. Corrosive noticed the shots hitting him from above, and looked up to see the two femme's dive-bombing towards him, causing him to cackle in glee as he pointed his Titan's nozzles at them, only to be interrupted as more blaster fire slammed into him, causing the walker to stumble backwards. He looked downwards to see the other femme's advancing toward him. Angered, he was about to start spraying acid everywhere, but stopped as he realized something.

He was out of ammo.

Horrified, he looked up from his weapons just in time to see Elita One's fist slam into his face, sending him careening backwards.

"Fine...let's...do this...the...hard way"

He unhooked the tanks from his Titan's back, and pulled two swords from his hips, their blades emitting a faint, green, glow. With a sickening roar, he charged forwards with a mad look in his eyes.

...

Albedo transformed into Humungosaur, and with a primal roar, he charged straight for Jack, ignoring Arcee and Palidan's laser blasts. Jack quickly transformed into Humungosaur as well, and rushed to intercept Albedo. The two collided with such force, that a shockwave was created. Jack delivered a hard uppercut into Albedo's jaw, who fought back with a haymaker. Jack recovered by slamming his knee into Albedo's chest, and punched him in the face as well. Albedo quickly followed up on this by grabbing Jack's leg with his tail, and dragged Jack onto the ground, where he began punching Jack in the face.

As Albedo was about to land a sixth blow, Jack moved his head off to the side so that the punch hit the ground instead, allowing Jack to grab the arm and toss Albdeo over him, with the help of his legs of course. Jack quickly got back onto his feet, and rushed straight towards Albedo, where he quickly headbutted him.

The two titan's traded blows, neither one gaining a distinct advantage. "Just give up Albedo, We're evenly matched, and you're outnumbered" Jack spoke

This caused Albedo to smirk. "Evenly matched huh?" He shoved Jack away, before raising his hand over the red Omnitrix dial on his chest.

"Get a load of this!"

He slammed down onto the dial, and Jack watched, as Albedo's Vaxasaurian form started changing, his hide turning green while his chest turned black, his tail growing a black mace with grey spikes on it, his fingers turning into metal barrels, and his back turning grey, with large spikes on it.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!"

Jack stared at the evolved Vaxasaurian in awe...and fear.

"Let's see how Jackson Darby, wielder of the Omnitrix, deals this!"

With a blood chilling roar, Albedo charged straight for Jack, his eyes filled with blood lust.

...


	27. Eye Of The Storm

Author's Note:

During the creation of this chapter, I had a moment of clarity...

This version of Albedo is just motherfucking Brainiac with a different personality, meaning that Albedo can do WAY better then just the Ultimatrix, so I ever so slightly modified the last chapter to ensure this golden opportunity bears just as golden fruit.

...

Jack barely had time to brace himself as Ultimate Humungosaur shoulder slammed into him, sending the physically inferior Vaxasaurian flying. His large form crashed into the floor and skidded across, scattering chunks of stone everywhere, and creating a gouge in the masonry. He groaned slightly as he picked himself back up, but wasn't given a chance as Albedo grabbed his leg, and threw Jack into the ceiling.

As the Omnitrix wielder came back down, Albedo spun around, and hit Jack in the chest with his tail, his mace end causing deep scratches in Jack's chest, while also causing him to soar through the air once more, only this time, Arcee caught him, his momentum causing her to skid back a few feet "He's knocking you around like a pinball Jack!"

"No shit, don't feel like I can do much about it though"

Arcee was about to say something, only for Albedo's deep laughter to cut her off. She whipped her helm around to see him bent double over, laughing. "YOU THINK YOU TWO CAN ACTUALLY STOP ME?" He boomed out. He then held his arms out, and his hands morphed into gatling guns. "TRY STOPPING THIS!" As soon as he finished, the barrels began spinning up, and began firing large, bullet like projectiles. Arcee quickly dragged Jack away, while barely keeping ahead of the bullets.

Albedo continued laughing like a maniac as he fired at the moving form of Arcee, but was interrupted when a giant red laser hit him. He whipped his head around to see Palidan standing across from him, her red orb glowing brightly. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" She fired another massive beam of energy, with this one slamming into Albedo's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Arcee saw this happen, allowing her to let go of Jack and rush forward, her blades extended, but Albedo noticed this and swatted her aside when she got close, right before he got hit by a third beam, sending him skidding backwards a few feet. "ENOUGH!" He shouted at the Syntheoid. He then raised his arms again, his barrels pointed at Palidan, only this time, a cluster of missiles shot out of them, hurdling straight for the Syntheoid, only for her to swat them out of the sky with a quick sweep of her beam.

"You think you can hold your own against a being like me?" As soon as she said this, her body began taking itself apart, the metal shards forming themselves into a much larger being, with Albedo watching in awe. When she was finished, her new form was a likeness to Ultimate Humungosaur, only except it was a blank, grey color, and a red orb sat where its face was supposed to be.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO FIGHT!" With a hypersonic shriek, Palidan charged the stunned looking Albedo and tackled him to the ground, and began smashing her fists into his face. Jack watched this happen as he got back up, his limbs protesting at the movement. At once, his body began growing larger, until it stood at a massive 60 feet tall, large spikes having formed on his back and tail. With a snarl, he began charging straight towards the two, his feet shaking the very earth.

Albedo had finally managed to knock Palidan off, and began peppering her form with large bullets, with each one tearing off large chunks at a time. He was too busy blasting away at her to notice Jack's massive form rushing towards him, and by the time he did, Jack's fist was already making contact with his face. Albedo roared in pain as a fist the size of his body smashed his face in, sending him flying backwards.

As he got back up, he snarled at the trio, Arcee having just recovered from being tossed aside like a ragdoll. Albedo slammed down on the device again, his form growing smaller, more metallic in nature, while his shoulders grew larger, and his neck disappeared. Soon, he had transformed into Lodestar, but it didn't stop there. He slammed down on the dial again, and his yellow and black skin started turning into gunmetal grey, his head growing four eyes and two antenna, and his pointed shoulders disappearing and being replaced with a more magnet like shape.

"ULTIMATE LODESTAR!"

He held out one hand, and Arcee was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room, while Palidan's form was shattered into just about a million pieces. Jack narrowed his eyes before turning into, surprisingly, Rath.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ALBEDO GUY WHO HAS A CHEAP, YET ADMITTEDLY BETTER VERSION OF THE OMNITRIX, NO ONE HURTS RATH'S FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

He blinked once, twice, and then looked down at himself before snarling.

"DAMNIT OMNITRIX, I WANTED CHROMASTONE, BUT I SUPPOSE RATH WILL HAVE TO DO YOU WORTHLESS HUNK OF JUNK!"

With a primal roar, he charged straight for Albedo, who for all his limited facial features could give off, had clearly not expecting this. When the Appolexian had gotten close, Albedo tried slicing Rath's neck open with his left prong hand, only for Jack to grab the offending appendage with one hand, and proceed to smash in Albedo's face with his own hand.

"STOP HITTING YOURSELF, STOP HITTING YOURSELF, STOP HITTING YOURSELF!"

Rath had then let go of Albedo's arm to grab both his legs and lift him up into the air, and bring him back down onto the floor, hard, and repeatedly. Albedo's vision was completely dazed by this point, and by the time he recovered, he suddenly felt the strange sensation of falling from the sky.

After slamming Albedo into the ground for the fifth time, Rath had proceeded to throw him into the air, watch him fall, and punch him straight into the chest, just as he was about to hit the ground, sending the Biosovortian skidding across the floor, kicking up a massive amount of stone and dust as he went. "How can one being hold so much anger, so much rage and power..." He grounded out, while trying to get back up.

Rath answered this when he grabbed Albedo by the torso with both hands. "ALWAYS ANGRY! ALL THE TIME!" He then promptly headbutted Albedo, before throwing him across the floor. As the scientist got back up off the floor, he noticed Rath approaching and snarled. "Enough"

He ripped the cloth covering his other arm, revealing an exactly identical device to the Omnitrix device on his left arm. Puzzled and confused, Rath actually stopped in his tracks to watch Albedo slam his forearms together in an 'X' shaped pattern, but instead of changing into a new alien, his current form seemed to change. His Ultimate upgrades disappeared, being replaced by rocky formations on his back, his metallic skin turning a orange, brownish color, and his pincer hands morphed into actual hands, with three more pincer like fingers growing. Once he was finished, he looked liked someone had spliced two different aliens together.

"LODEATTACK!"

Albedo slowly raised his left, clawed hand, and without warning, Rath felt himself get hit by an invisible force, much like being hit by a Tokustar. He went tumbling through the air, before landing face first on the floor,. The Appolexian snarled as he glared at the slowly approaching hybrid.

"FINE, LET'S SEE YOU TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"

Rath's form was replaced by Chromastone, who immediately fired a beam of energy at Albedo, but the blast just bounced off. With a cry of laughter, Albedo held his hand out, and sent the crystal like being flying backwards, and start bouncing off the ground. As Albedo prepared to send him flying again, Jack changed from Chromastone, into Eyeguy, who promptly combined all his eyes into one eye, and fired a massive beam of energy toward the mad man.

With a cackle, Albedo let the beam hit him, only for the massive amount of energy to be absorbed by his Biosovortian half's shield. He then promptly sent Jack flying backwards again into the wall, laughing as he tossed his opponent around like a pinball, only to be cut off as he was suddenly hit in the face by a blaster bolt, nearly knocking his head off. He leveled a murderous glare at the source of the blast, which turned out to be Arcee. He raised his arms up with the intention of crushing her into scrap metal, only to be sent tumbling across the floor by a massive, black energy beam, one that actually singed his body.

He staggered back to his feet, to see the storm black orb of Palidan, the glass sphere crackling with pure black electricity. "That. Hurt" She snarled, before unleashing another black beam of destruction towards Albedo, who barely dodged it, the heat of the energy weapon actually scorching his right arm. He promptly retaliated by flicking his hand out, and sending Palidan across the room, into Arcee, who had begun charging, only to be knocked down. He lifted them both up into the air, fully prepared to crush them, until a beam of green energy from his blind side hit him in the arm, the metal looking as though it had been half melted.

He whirled around, and found himself staring up at a metallic being bigger then Ultimate Humungosaur. It's body was a pale white color, with cylinders connecting his arms, both filled with a glowing green liquid, while two much smaller containers filled with the same stuff were on his shoulders, and the top of its head, which looked a little bit like a knight's helmet. On its chest, was what looked like the Omnitrix symbol, while the actual device rested on a green belt below the symbol. And its eyes, its deep, green eyes were filled with a righteous fury that few could ever hope to match.

This, was Jack's most powerful form, a being he only used in the most dire of situations. This was...

"ATOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIX!"

Atomix walked forward, while each step he took shook the whole room to its core, while Arcee and Palidan watched in awe.

Albedo merely looked disinterested. With a causal press of a button, he too transformed into Atomix, though its eyes were filled with a soul tearing hate and anger.

The two nuclear titans stared down each other for a few moments, and then they charged, each footstep they took shook the very earth. With a loud clang, the two collided, via there shoulders, causing a shockwave that actually cracked the stonewalls around them. Jack threw off Albedo's shoulder and backhanded away, which was immediately followed up by an uppercut to the chin, causing Albedo to stumble backwards.

Jack tried delivering a haymaker, but the mad scientist dodged it, and fired an energy blast straight at the hero's chest, sending Jack skidding backwards a good dozen feet, only for the hero to actually fall over as Albedo fired another blast at his left leg, sending him toppling over onto his back.

Albedo started moving forward to engage, only for something to impact his back. He craned his head around to see Arcee on top of him, digging her blades into his armor, to which he responde by reaching up to grab hers leg, only for the femme to jump up ino the air, followed up by her coming back down, her pede slamming straight into Albedo's head and causing him to smash into the ground. He tried getting back up, only for thousands of metal shards to start encircling his limbs and bringing him high into the air.

No sooner then he was 20 feet off the ground, a black orb crackling with energy hovered in front of his vision.

"This is for Smokescreen"

Before Albedo could even think of anything, Palidan unleashed a massive beam of energy upon him, sending him careening across the room, and slamming into his throne, shattering it into gravel. As he got up from the rubble, he glared at the trio venomously. "If this is how it's going to work..." He slammed down on his Omnitrix again, causing his entire form to change into the color black, while his torso grew bigger, and two more sets of arms appeared under his main set, while his eyes shifted into a glowing yellow visor.

"ULTIMATE ATOMIX!"

He held all six arms out, and black beams of energy shot out of them, two of them hitting Arcee and Palidan individually, sending them flying, while the other four hit Jack, who yelled in pain as he struggled to stay up, his body barely holding together. Albedo laughed as he redirected his other two arms onto Jack, after making sure Arcee and Palidan were both down. "Once I have removed the Omnitrix from your corpse, I will have finally proven that I had bested Azmuth's prized creation!"

With a massive effort, Jack took an agonizing step forward. And then another, and another, and soon, he was slowly forcing his way through Albedo's endless onslaught, even as the mad scientist threw everything he had at the hero. "But why do you want me dead?!" Jack shouted.

Albedo snarled. "To also prove that I, Albedo, formally known as Brainiac, have bested the Universe's ultimate defender, to prove that even gods can fall!"

With a primal roar, Albedo's blast engulfed Jack's alien form, and eventually, the entire room.

...

When the light had gone, the room was a complete mess, with stone frameworking and architecture all over the floor, yet the room itself remained surprisingly intact.

Arcee was struggling to upright herself against a wall, her frame adorned with cuts, dents, and burn marks, while Energon leaked from her chest, and helm.

Palidan's entire body was charred to perfection, and while her orb glowed a dull red, it was adorned with a large crack.

And Jack...

His body laid on the floor, having reverted him back to his human form, while his clothes were tattered, and looked as though someone turned a flamethrower on him, his body was charred to a crisp, yet somehow, he still lived.

Jack painfully turned his head to see Albedo standing over him, and despite not having a mouth, he looked arrogant. Jack tried raising his other arm to activate the Omnitrix, only for Albedo to stomp on Jack's wrist, causing him to scream in pain as his hand was crushed, along with the legendary device that turned him into a hero. Albedo laughed as he picked up the remains of the device from the pile of blood and bone, while also picking up Jack's burnt body. Without a word, he crushed the remains of the Omnitrix, while Jack watched in horror. He was then brought up to meet the cold yellow eyes of Albedo. "I rise, you fall Jackson Darby, for I'm not content with just defeating the universe's mightiest warrior, I'll destroy this whole world when I kill you, so everybody will know that You. Have. Failed"

Jack was unable to say anything.

Albedo was about to squeeze, when he noticed Arcee off to the side, her optics widened in horror, while the optics themselves flickered. Albedo grinned. "I think...that it will be much more enjoyable, when I see the look on this ones face, as she watched your pathetic body splatter across her chest"

With a cruel laugh, he wound his arm up, and threw Jack's frail body as hard as he could, straight at Arcee's chest, his body ripping straight through her plating.

...

Heads, up guys, the next chapters are going to be focused on the individual fights each chapter, meaning the next chapter is going to be a completely different fight,

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	28. Chemically Unbalanced

Author's Note:

Here it is guys, the Corrosive fight! Abd for those who didn't get the memo, read the last bit of the last chapter.

...

Corrosive rushed forward, his blades gleaming menacingly, while the sisters ran forward to meet him with their own assorted melee weapons, except for Ardent, who had distanced herself from the fight by going to a corner in the room, and Airachnid, who had taken to the sky to try and fire webbing at him.

Corrosive blocked a sword swing from Elita's massive blade, and parried Moonracer's smaller, more Arcee-like one with a seperate hand, before using it to push back Elita. He tried rushing towards Moonracer to make an attempt at hacking away at her, only for Elita's foot to land in front of his path, causing him to back up to avoid being kicked away, her sharpened toe just nicking his Titan's armor.

To say that the femme's were having an easier time then Jack and his group were, would be like comparing a particularly violent bar brawl to Lord Beerus vs a galaxy full of noobs, so suffice to say, things were only comparatively better. The femme's were being violently pushed backed to the other side of the room by Corrosive, and it didn't help that they were forced to use melee weapons, seeing as how their blasters didn't even scratch his armor, a pity really, they could really use bigger blasters right about now.

Corrosive ducked underneath another swing from Elita, and ran between her legs, tackling Flare-Up in the process, his momentum causing the two to skid across the floor in a shower of sparks. He raised both of his glowing green blades into the air, with the intention to impale her spark, but was stopped when a coating of webbing knocked him to the floor. He glared over at Airachnid, who had transformed into her spider mode. With a small grunt, he ripped himself from the floor, and shredded the webbing covering his armor, before throwing one of his blades in Airachnid's direction, who barely managed to avoid the deadly metal, the weapon just scratching her paint, and colliding into the wall opposite of her.

Corrosive ran forward to make a swing at Airachnid, only for the femme to transform into her helicopter mode and fly out of his reach, causing him to snarl in annoyance. He backhanded Moonracer, who had tried attacking his flank, but the sudden attack caught her off guard, allowing Corrosive to grab the femme by the arms, up into the air, and slam her down onto his knee, effectively knocking the wind out of her, and cracking her back armor.

He looked up from her just in time to catch Elita's blade with one hand, and stop it from chopping him in half. He casually pulled what looked like the handle of a gun off his left hip, and attached it to a device on his other hip, which looked like the barrel of a sonic weapon.

He pointed the gun at Elita, which now glowed green, and fired a blast that slammed directly into her faceplate, sending her toppling over onto her back, the impact area giving off smoke that covered her face, but before he could fire again, the weapon was blasted out of his hands from the side by a ball of fire. He glared over at Flare-Up, whose hands were now on fire. With an angry roar, she unleashed a maelstrom of fire onto his Titan, the flames starting to cook him from the inside out.

He rushed over to her, ignoring the heat that was beginning to overwhelm him, and slammed his left fist into her face, before following up with a knee to the gut, causing the femme to gasp while she was forcibly bent double over, followed by a haymaker to the right side of her helm, knocking several teeth out of her mouth, and sending her toppling onto the ground, her frame skidding a couple feet from the force of the hit.

Corrosive whirled around to block a rather violent swing from Moonracer, who had switched her blades out for a pair of short energon battle axes, their cutting ends giving off a blue glow. He dodged and weaved around her skilled, but wild swings, having to only occasionally bring up his remaining blade. When she tried swinging high for the top of his mech again, he ducked under the ax and grabbed the outstretched arm, before casually tossing her into Ardent, who was trying to stay out of range, having little to no close range combat skills. The two fell to the floor in a heap of limbs, while Corrosive was now having to contend with Flare-Up's twin flaming chainswords, their motors giving off a loud whirring sound. The three weapons clashed in a shower of sparks, the rotating blades of Flare-Up's swords trying their best to cut through Corrosive's glowing sword.

He cautiously removed one of his hands from his blade, and swiftly reached under to grab at Flare-Up's throat, before tossing her aside into a wall, but while his arm was outstretched, it got impaled by several sharpened barbs. Corrosive turned his warmachine around to see that the barbs belonged to Airachnid's spider legs, who was trying her best to hack away at the armor. He proceeded to rip the femme off his arm, raised her body above him, and was about to slam her spine down onto his knee, only for him to be suddenly holding nothing. He looked up to see Ardent trailing a cable that Airachnid was now hanging on to, her optics glaring down at the monster below her.

He looked down just in time to avoid being skewered by one of Elita's blades, the deadly weapons were now crackling with electricity. He backed up away from her, only for Airachnid to land on top of him, but before she could do anything, he snatched the spider femme off and slammed her into the ground, warping the metal as he did so.

He then lifted her up, and tossed her into a recovering Flare-Up, sending the two crumbling to the ground, while he pulled out his blade once more, and advanced upon the two, but stopped when Moonracer stepped in front of him with an arm swinging towards him.

He backed away from her just in time to avoid being punched in the face. Corrosive calmly sheathed his blade, caught both of her arms, and violently kicked her away, sending her crashing into the two fallen sisters.

As Moonracer fell to the ground, she snarled. "This isn't working femme's, he's just tossing us around"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Flare-Up asked, while trying to untangle herself from the assorted limbs.

"...A Kaon Prison Rush"

The femme's froze as they processed this, the title that Moonracer spoke of was a Decepticon tactic used to overwhelm a single, powerful foe, but at the cost of heavy casualties.

"Very well then, we'll go along with it" Elita grounded out through her denta's.

With that, the sisters quickly gathered themselves up into a group, and suddenly unleashed a barrage of firepower onto Corrosive, who just laughed and threw his head up as it all bounced off of him, but he stopped laughing when he suddenly received a full body slam from Moonracer. He stumbled backwards slightly as he tried to regain his balance, but his attempts were foiled when he received two more body slams from Flare-Up and Airachnid, who struggled to bring him down, only for the two of them to be grabbed by their throats and be lifted into the air, but before he could squeeze, he suddenly realized he had left himself wide open. His mind had finished processing this just as Elita slammed her fist into him, and actually denting the armor, sending him spinning.

Before his mind could recover from what had happened, something slammed into his back, and out his chest. He looked down in confusion to see the massive blade of Elita One sticking out of his chest, though fortunately for him, it only nicked his armpit, but before he could try and move, he was shaken off the sword and tossed to the other side of the room, his mech slamming into the wall and falling to the floor, conveniently next to the sword he threw. As he fought to get his Titan back on his feet, he suddenly noticed the entire contingent of femme's, bar Ardent, moving slowly, assorted melee weapons at the ready.

Seeing danger closing in on him, he redoubled his efforts to get back on his feet, but by the time they were five feet from him, he had only managed to sit himself upright. Elita One's blade soon rested on the center of his Titan, fully prepared to end his life.

"I...am not...afraid...of...death..."

Elita said nothing, but the glare she leveled on him spoke plenty. She slowly brought her blade back, with every intention to stab it into his chest. He closed his eyes, and waited for death to embrace him.

That's when the screaming started.

He hot his eyes open to to see the femme's howling in pain, while they clutched at their chests, their screams ringing through his ears like a sonic cannon. One by one, they eventually collapsed, unconscious, until only Elita was left standing, as she fell to her knee's, she cried out to someone Corrosive finally realized wasn't in the room.

"ARCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that, her optics shut off, and she fell forward, her impact shaking the room slightly. With a great effort, Corrosive stood up, his eyes not believing the luck he'd been granted. He would've let out a whoop of joy, had he not noticed Ardent poking her head out from behind a table. He grinned maliciously at her, while he picked up his fallen blades

Ardent started slowly backing up in fear, horror creeping up through her systems as the monster before her slowly approached, his blades gleaming menacingly in the artificial light. Soon, her back was up against a wall, and she didn't dare turn her back on Corrosive. He was now only a foot from her.

"Please, I don't want to fight, I'm just a medic and a pacifist" Ardent whimpered. Corrosive inaudibly sighed at that, while raising both of his blades.

"Neither...do...I..."

Ardent turned off her visual sensors, and waited for the killing blow.

He brought the blades down.

But death never came.

Ardent cautiously turned on her visual sensors to see two glowing green blades merely inches from her chest, just close enough for her to see the metal shaking.

"I...won't...kill...innocents..."

Ardent sidestepped away, allowing her to get a better view of Corrosive, who seemed to be fighting himself.

"Please...help...me..."

Ardent hesitated, but she spoke nonetheless. "Why, after you tried to kill us?" Corrosive slowly turned around, his movements slow and shaky. "Device...attached to...personal...suit...please...help...me..." Deciding to throw caution to the wind, seeing as how it would buy her some time at living, she rushed towards the fallen forms of the femme's, and grabbed the closest weapon she could grab, one of Flare-Up's swords. She vented a sigh before running back towards Corrosive, whose mech swung one of its swords clumsily at her, which she barely dodged. Despite her slim figure, she was still as big as Ratchet, and she used this size advantage to tackle the smaller form of Corrosive's Titan to the floor, and hacked off both of the suits arms before cutting into the chest region, opening a gap large enough for her to pry the metal apart, revealing the toxic warrior that lied within, his suit wired up to the mech itself.

She gently pulled him out from the wires, making sure his arms were pinned so he didn't melt her face off. As he squirmed under her grip, she carefully looked over his, and finally found what she was looking for: a small, black cube on the back. With a hesitant tug, she pulled the box off, and Corrosive stopped struggling immediately.

"Thank...youuuuu..."

He then went limp in her hands.

For a while, Ardent stood there in silence, a beacon of peace in a room full of destruction. She then promptly fell on her knees, making sure to place Corrosive down, and collapsed onto her visor, followed by a loud sigh.

"I need a vacation"

...


	29. Fuck It, Can't Think Of A Good Name

As Ironhide blasted away at the oncoming Titans, Chromia and Wheeljack found themselves tangoing with Crimson Dreadnought, with the former on the offensive, and winning.

Wheeljack rammed his fist forward, only for the smaller form of Crimson to duck underneath it, and wrap his arms around the Wrecker's torso, and toss the Cybertronian towards Chromia, who just ducked underneath the mech as he went flying past, and straight into a rack of Titan automatic rifles.

During the Wrecker's short lived flight, Chromia had rushed forward, with her knuckledusters out, and ready to pound some dents into the former Crimson Dynamo, but unfortunately for her, the Russian caught fists swinging towards him, and by using her momentum, he managed to lift her into the air and toss her into the wall behind him, creating a large dent in the metal, before firing the plasma cannons mounted on his wrists at her, though fortunately, she was able to roll away from a hot, burning death.

As Crimson tried turning his body to fire another salvo, he soon found his arms being pinned to his sides by Wheeljack. Crimson strained his servo's against the Wrecker's grip, until he noticed one of the Cybertonian's pedes was directly underneath his main weapon. He fired a blast of plasma, and the energy completely melted half of Wheeljack's foot, causing him to hop backwards and howl in pain.

While the Wrecker was distracted with his injured limb, Crimson tried aiming his plasma cannons at him, only for his aim to be knocked off by Chromia tackling him to the floor, and was currently trying to rip his back plating off, only for the Russian to push himself onto his feet, knocking Chromia away, and leaving her open to a barrage of plasma fire.

As she fell, upside down, the bounty hunter moved towards her, grabbed one of her legs, and proceeded to ragdoll her against the floor, his servo digging into Chromia's leg plating every time she made contact with the ground, accompanied with the sound of clanging metal echoing throughout the room, alongside the sound of Ironhide's blaster fire.

(Un)fortunately for Chromia, a blaster bolt impacted Crimson's arm, causing him to let go of the femme mid-swing, sending her crashing into an ammo crate. The Russian turned around just in time to avoid one of Wheeljack's swords, the blade just scraping off the red paint of his chest. Crimson had to backstep to avoid the second swing, but this time, caught the blade, and snapped it in two, before running forward and tackling Wheeljack to the ground, while using his half to impale the Wrecker through his abdomen, before casually lifting the Wrecker up, and slamming him into the wall.

Crimson the pointed his plasma cannons at Wheeljack's face, only for something to slam into his right side, knocking him over and sending him skidding a couple of feet. As he slowly stood himself back up, he saw Chromia helping Wheeljack pull the broken blade out of his chest, before turning her attention to the walking tomb, a look of pure fury etched upon her faceplate.

The two of them charged straight for the bounty hunter with their weapons ready, while the Russian took a sumo wrestler's stance. He caught the sword Wheeljack swung at him with one of his clawed hands, while using his other one to catch Chromia's fist. As the walking tomb held his ground against the momentum of the Cybertronian pair, he glanced to his left and spotted Bulkhead and Warpath ganging up on poor Reaper, his Dreadnought form adorned with dents and scratches.

With a roar of fury, Crimson Dreadnought swung his arms apart, breaking the sword in Wheeljack's hand and sending Chromia helm first into a wall, he brought his right fist back and slammed it upwards into Wheeljack's chin, sending the Wrecker stumbling backwards, who then immediately found his body being wracked by a salvo of missiles from the bounty hunters chest, tearing apart large chunks of metal from the Wrecker and sending him flying backwards. Crimson then began stomping over to Reaper, who, for all intents and purpose's, was getting owned.

The black Dreadnought stumbled backwards after receiving another massive punch from Warpath, actually causing cracks in his metal plating. As Reaper struggled to keep his balance, he was greeted with the sight of Crimson Dreadnought slamming into Warpath's left leg, knocking the Cybertronian onto his side and shaking the room slightly from his weight.

He watched as Crimson began slamming his fists into Warpath's face, each punch creating a large dent in the mech's helm, though as he watched, he failed to take notice of Bulkhead's oncoming mace.

Or did he?

Just microseconds before the Wreckers weapon made contact with Reaper, he vanished in a puff of black smoke, surprising the Wrecker and also causing him to stumble forwards. Once he had balanced himself, he quickly began whipping his helm around, trying to figure out where the bounty hunter went. He received his answer in the form of something slamming into the back of his helm.

As Bulkhead fell over, Reaper stood on top of him, and reached down towards the Wrecker's helm, fully prepared to rip it off, but was stopped when something slammed into the side of his cockpit, knocking him off Bulkhead, and onto his side, his frame creating sparks as he skidded across the metal floor. He tried pulling himself up, only to have one of his arms grabbed by someone, and lifted into the air, where he found himself face to face with Chromia.

Said femme Wrecker then proceeded to grip both of Reaper's arms, and started pulling, the sound of protesting metal soon filling the air. "Any last words human?" She snarled. Despite being in the middle of having his arms ripped off, Reaper managed a chuckle. "I hope you enjoy picking shrapnel out of your face"

At that, Reaper's front opened up to reveal several dozen rows of missiles, which all fired off immediately, most of them slamming into Chromia's chest, and a few others hitting her face, all of which tore out large chunks of armor, and as the femme fell, bleeding Energon, Reaper noticed that half her faceplate was missing, revealing frayed wires and such.

His observation was swiftly interrupted when his form became peppered with laser fire, courtesy of Ironhide, who had an enraged look on his face. Bolts of plasma either slammed into the Dreadnought's armor, or they ripped straight through, leaving gouging holes. When Ironhide stopped firing, it was only because the constant heat from his weapons had reduced them to melted slag, and the end result was Reaper looking as though he'd been reduced to swiss cheese, his entire frame covered in holes, and his left arm was just a stump, having been blasted off by a lucky shot, while the other one looked as though it barely functioned.

Somehow he still stood upright on his feet.

Ironhide switched away his now useless blasters, and replaced them with his normal hands, as he ran towards the man- turned-walking-tomb, pure fury etched upon the mech's face. As got within 10 feet of Reaper, he cocked his left fist back, fully ready to reduce the human to a pile of metal and blood on the floor...If it weren't for the seemingly random, massive tendril to appear from the main hallway, with a giant metal fist attached to the end of it, and slam into Ironhide, sending the Wrecker flying across the room, and gaining the attention of the other combatants. There, standing at the main entrance...

Was Durge.

He now stood at an imposing 45 feet tall, his armor looked as though it had been restored and re-sized to his current height, but with one small difference. The mask now had two eye holes, which revealed two, glowing yellow eyes, filled with an unquenchable thirst for battle, and an endless abyss of hate. Behind his massive form stood an entire contingent of Titan's, all of various sizes, and all armed to the teeth.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked smugly. "Because I see a bunch of misfit scrapheaps all with a long overdue visit to the junkyard"

He looked over the Autobots with a withering glare, though this glare was focused mostly on Chromia's unconscious form. "Damn shame the female isn't awake for this, I wanted to thank her for my upgrades, though I suppose ripping her to shreds will suffice" He took a step forward, only for a tank shell to detonate against his armor, covering half his form in black smoke. Everybody turned to see Warpath standing at the back, holding an arm-less Crimson Dreadnought in one hand.

"Over my offline spark"

Tossing aside the Russian aside, he rushed forward, his left and cocked into a fist. When he got close enough, he skidded to a stop, and launched his arm forward to where Durge's face was supposed to be, only an armored hand to shoot out form the smoke and catch it. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed Durge to be completely unharmed, and giving off the air of someone completely pissed off. Without a word, he brought his other hand up and slammed his own fist into Warpath's chin, sending the massive Wrecker stumbling backwards, but the bounty hunter didn't stop there, for he then proceeded to step forward and unleashed another punch into the tank's abdomen, causing him to keel over, and make himself vulnerable to another uppercut, literally sending his head into the ceiling, along with the rest of his body, transporting the entire Wrecker into the room above the armory...and the next five rooms above that one.

Durge scoffed as Warpath never came back down, and turned his attention back towards the stunned Autobots, his eyes narrowing in glee. With a blood-curdling roar, he charged the nearest Autobot, who unfortunately happened to be Chromia's unconscious form, but as he bent down, he was bombarded by plasma blasts. Annoyed, he raised his head to see Wheeljack and Bulkhead firing at him, while Ironhide hefted what appeared to be a Titan rocket launcher, and fired, the explosive projectiles slamming into the bounty hunter, but doing absolutely no damage bar scorch marks.

He approached Ironhide first, ignoring the blaster fire, and proceeded to choke-hold the old veteran, before slamming him into the ground, and curb-stomping his face in repeatedly, before something slammed into the side of his face, causing him to turn, just as Wheeljack reared his fist back for another blow, only for Durge to laugh as he caught the arm, and proceeded to punch the Wrecker over and over, his fist causing cracks in the mech's faceplate.

As he did this, he was interrupted when Ironhide came from the side and punched him in the face...and do absolutely nothing. Optics widening in shock, Ironhide didn't even realize that Durge had pulled his head back, until said head slammed into his own faceplate, sending the grizzled veteran careening backwards into the ground, the mech's mug covered in a spiderweb pattern of cracks. As Ironhide tried to pick himself up, Durge stomped his foot on the mech's chest, shattering the glass and revealing an exposed spark chamber, He raised his foot once more, only for a pair of green, burly arms to wrap themselves around his waist, the arms in question belonging to Bulkhead. Durge laughed as he twisted his entire upper torso around to face the green Wrecker, said Wrecker oblivious to what was happening.

"This is so pathetic it's almost not funny to laugh at...almost"

He casually picked up the Wrecker in one hand, and tossed him to the other side of the room...and through about six feet of metal into separate room. Durge returned his attenion to the Wrecker under his feet, only for Wheeljack to jump onto his back and wrap his arms around the bounty hunter's throat, only for said bounty hunter to rip the Wrecker off his back, and slam his back into his right knee, completely shattering Wheeljack's back, and causing the Wrecker to scream in pain.

As he tossed the now immobile Wrecker aside, he finally turned his attention to Ironhide, who still remained underneath his feet, and was unconscious, probably from the Energon leaking from his chest. "I joined this group, not for the money, but for the pleasure of killing your kind Wrecker, and I'll start with you" He raised his foot up, fully prepared to crush Ironhide's spark, only for a plasma blast to bounce off his chest. He whipped his head around to see an unexpected sight.

Chromia standing there, right arm turned into a blaster, while her frame struggled to stay upright, while on her left shoulder rested the over-sized rocket launcher that Warpath had hefted earlier, fully loaded.

"And what do you intend to do with that oversized toy ma'am?" He asked mockingly.

To his surprise, she smiled, and pointed the weapon straight at him, which didn't surprise him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Surely you realize that won't work against me right?"

"It he-he-helps when the explosi-si-sive ti-ti-tips are highly corrosive"

She fired, and the rockets trailed towards the bounty hunter in a spiral path, and slammed into Durge's armor, coating most of his body in acid, and he started screaming as the chemicals melted through his armor and hit his body, melting entire sections of his form. As he collapsed to the ground, his armor gone bar the helmet and his tendril-like body trying to keep itself together, he looked up and glared at the femme, who was currently smiling, despite leaking Energon from various places, the blue life-force staining the floor.

"What makes you think this will put me down bitch?"

"It wasn't, I was just distracting you"

As soon as Chromia finished speaking, Warpath fell from the ceiling, covered in dust and rubble, and landed right in front of Chromia, his cannon glowing an ominous green, while a familiar, similarly colored smoke flowed out the barrel.

"Feeling lucky, punk?"

Durge snarled, but said nothing as he slithered backwards, his Titan reinforcements standing in front of him as he left, backing up with him while followed by two battered Dreadnoughts. "We'll meet again, and next time, you won't have a bullshit weapon to save your asses"

As the small army left, Chromia collapsed to the floor, the only thing stopping her from face-planting being Warpath's bulky arm catching her.

"So...think he'll come back?" Warpath asked.

"If he wants to risk every molecule of his being melted into nothing, then by all means".

The tank Wrecker observed the half-destroyed armory with a cursory glance, before turning back to Chromia.

"I'm not too positive we'd survive a second round with him, even less so with just me against him"

Chromia smiled. "What? You discrediting me already?"

Warpath chuckled. "Nope, just your fighting ability for the current moment"

The femme gently punched his arm and laughed slightly, but that laughter quickly turned into a high-pitched scream that echoed across the walls, completely startling Warpath as he looked down at her.

"ARCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that final, soul-tearing scream, Chromia fell, unconscious, leaving Warpath standing there in confusion and horror.

...

sorry for the wait, and not having a decent-sized chapter to go with it, I was incredibly distracted, especially with school.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	30. A Mother's Love

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I am SO sorry for the late update, I blame to on an unholy combination of laziness, school, and writers block

...

Patch-Up sighed as she picked herself up, before stepping forward, her tentacles hovering around her while Optimus and Slipstream pointed their weapons at her. "Please just surrender already, I really don't want to do this to you guys"

"You know that is out of the question" Optimus said.

"...So be it."

She raised her hands up, and electricity started crackling at her fingertips, some of it arcing off onto the floor. "All I want to do is just get away from all this bullshit, and live a happy life"

She shot lightning out, which Optimus and Slipstream dived away from as it impacted a Titan chassis, completely reducing it to ash, and completely obliterated the wall behind it, creating a rather large hole with a pool of molten metal at the bottom of it.

"In the past thirty-five years I've lived a peaceful life with my daughter, who loved me with all her heart and soul"

She threw another bolt of lightning at Slipstream, who tried stepping out from behind her cover to fire a missile, only to be struck in the lower abdomen with electricity, sending her falling backwards to the floor, her form twitching and jolting as the lightning coursed through her systems.

"But that all changed when Albedo appeared at my front door"

Optimus tried peaking his head out from the pillar he was hiding behind, but another bolt just missing his face by inches discouraged him from doing so.

"He came to me with a proposal, one that he said I couldn't refuse"

Patch-Up lowered her hands, while a tear leaked from her helmet.

"He said he'd kill my daughter if I didn't help him kill the Omnitrix wielder"

Optimus's optics widened, before narrowing in silent anger. "No mother should have to experience the death of their only daughter"

"Now you understand Prime, and until you and your friends are dead, I won't ever get to see her again" Patch-Up replied tearfully, before snapping her fingers, causing electricity to crackle around her hand, which quickly enveloped her body, tentacles and all.

"I'm sorry, I truly am" With a roar of fury, she fired a lightning storms worth of bolts at Prime's cover, who barely managed to back away in time as it was reduced to ash.

She calmly strode forward towards the remains of the pillar and walked through its remains, scattering ashes about. She watched as Optimus made an attempt of backing away from her, but she fired a lighting bolt behind him to make him halt.

"Goodbye Prime, may you rest in peace"

She raised both arms up and pointed them straight at Prime, who's eyes closed in acceptance, but before she could fire, something very large and heavy kicked her in the side, sending the scientist flying across the room into a Titan chassis, the frame denting severely as she was embedded into it. Dazed, she raised her head to see The one known as Slipstream heading towards her, swords at the ready, while Optimus was shouting at her to stop, but she seemed paid the Prime no heed.

Patch-Up tried removing herself from the wreckage, but her arms were wedged tight, and she couldn't budge a muscle.

"So this is how my life ends huh?" She whispered to herself as Slipstream got closer. "And without even getting one last look at my daughter either, fan-fucking-tastic"

Patch-Up sighed and closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate, while the sound of thudding metal got louder and louder.

But then it stopped, and a resounding silence came on by.

Patch-Up opened one eye, and found a massive blade just inches from her face, and it's wielder looking rather sour-faced.

"I spared you because I trust Optimus' judgement," She spoke. "Remember that"

Patch-Up nodded, which prompted Slipstream to move her blade away while Optimus walked up to the scientists immobile form. He looked down at her.

"I am truly sorry for whatever Albedo has done to you and your daughter, but I cannot allow you to intervene and hamper my teams progress"

Patch-Up snorted at that. "So you're going to kill me now?"

"No"

The scientists eyes widened at that. "Wh-Why?"

"I came to this planet to protect humanity from the Decepticons, and if necessary, other humans. I can see within your eyes that, despite your actions, you are a good person, and an even greater mother. For that, I won't harm you."

Patch-Up looked Optimus in the optics and let out a dry chuckle.

"That still doesn't get me my daughter back"

Optimus looked off to the side.

"As we speak, Jackson Darby is with no doubt, fighting Albedo. If you know where your daughter is, we shall accompany you in her rescue"

Slipstream opened her mouth to object, but a stern look from the Prime stopped her; she sighed instead.

"I guess I'll get the others up"

...

FINALLY, THANK FUCKING CHRIST I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Sorry about that, this chapter pissed me off and kicked my ass along the way, but since I'm finally done with it, I can actually concentrate on making the next one longer.

Comments And Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	31. Revenge Is Bitter Sweet

Palidan's species, the Synthoids, is a rather strange one: A sentient mechanical species with a hive-mind, and the ability to take the form of whatever they can imagine, while their 'life force' is stored within a crystalline structure that is capable of firing powerful energy beams, while also allowing them to read the minds of others

While many would argue that their beams, mind reading and shape-shifting abilities are their strongest attributes, in reality, it is their hive-mind. Like most hive-minds, their thoughts and emotions are interlocked in a massive 'pool' of minds, where if one learns something, they all learn it, making them highly capable at stealth and reconnaissance.

Unlike most hive-minds however, each mind within the collective is completely unique, and capable of committing their own actions, yet still in sync with one another, allowing for a vast amount of diversity. Also unlike most hive-minds, if one or several individuals commits an act the collective deems intolerable, they are capable of omitting them from the hive-mind, completely shutting them out of the collective, and drive them away from their home planet into isolation as punishment.

Right now, Palidan wished for the comfort of her peoples voices, and their collective knowledge as she could only watch in horror as Jack's broken body smashed into Arcee's just as broken body. It certainly didn't help that she had a precise vision, meaning she knew exactly what was happening to the boy right now. His skeleton crumpled and broke as it made contact with Arcee's metal spark, while the bone fragments punctured multiple organs, though miraculously nothing vital, and blood was vomited out of his mouth and poured down his front. It was truly a wonder that he still lived, regardless of how close to death he was.

And then the laugh came.

The ruthless, abhorrent, twisted, sickening sound that emanated from Albdeo's vocal cords and echoed across the stone room.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Look at you Jackson Darby, your friends defeated, your greatest weapon reduced to trash, and your frail human body burnt and broken. If this isn't a victory in my book, I don't know what is"

The monster calmly walked forward and pointed one of his hands at the two partners, and green energy soon filled his palm. As Palidan watched this, her orb changed to a violent black color, that crackled with white lightning that arched all across the room, grabbing Albedo's attention. "So you still got some fight left in you?" He turned his massive form towards her, and calmly watched as she reassembled her body, her damaged orb resting at the top, and literally crackling with energy.

.

"For over 10,000 years I have wandered the universe alone, an outcast from my people..."

.

Large bolts of lightning arched off her orb and struck the ground, melting stone with every hit, and her body grew in size to match Albedo's.

.

"During that time, I've seen and done many things, both wondrous and horrible..."

.

The air around her rippled, like something was screwing with reality itself

.

"And I've gained power, that makes yours seem _paltry_ in comparison..."

.

The glass orb's crack started vanishing, until no damage remained.

.

"Let me show you that power you monster, and allow me to teach you..."

.

A blood red aura surrounded Palidan's body, its very presence melting the stone around her into a fine ash.

.

" **THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!** "

.

Palidan slammed her fists together, and a shockwave shot out of her orb, one that reduced the ground beneath her into rubble, and slammed into Albedo's Ultimate Atomix form, sending him flying into his chair and reducing it to rubble. He growled as he stood himself up from it, dust cascading off his body. "Foolish machine, I'll melt you down into nothingness!" He raised his four palms and fired massive beams of black radiation at her, who dodged three and intercepted the fourth with her own black beam, with the colliding forces creating an explosion that sent Albedo crashing through the wall he stood in front of, sending him careening into another room.

As he got back onto his feet, he noticed in the corner of his vision movement. He whipped his head around just in time to watch Palidan calmly step through the fireball that was left behind from the explosion.

"Is that your best?"

Albedo roared as he charged the Syntheoid and threw all four of his fists at her, who casually dodged around his erratic swinging, like a ninja dancing around an armor-clad knight, one was simply just much faster then the other.

And Palidan was the faster of the two.

When two fists finally made contact with her form, they simply just passed through her, the metal that made up her body just brushing his large fists for a brief moment before ensnaring and trapping them, locking Albedo in place, who tried to desperately pull himself free. "LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" He roared, but Palidan paid him no heed, for almost immediately after trapping him, particles started breaking off her and began trailing over his arms to slowly encircle his entire body.

Needless to say he began panicking.

"What are you doing!?" He screeched, his struggles getting more frantic as his vision was slowly engulfed in darkness. "I'm showing you what happens to those who hurt my friends you bastard..." Palidan whispered to him, her voice having gained a bone-chilling quietness to it.

In an act of desperation, Albedo used one of his remaining free hands to slam down on his his chest-plate, his form being engulfed in a bright green light, just as his body was completely covered in a thick coating of the metal that made up Palidans body, but before she could do anything, the metal cocoon _exploded_ , sending her flying onto her back. As she lifted herself back up, she saw that Albedo's form had changed slightly. His four arms now sported dark blue triangular fins, while on his head, a single, tall crest, just like Ultimate Way Big's.

"A Tokustar combined with (insert species name here), not bad if I do say so myself" Albdeo then slammed all four of his fists together.

"Lets see what you make of this form"

With a powerful roar, the mad scientist shoulder charged straight for the Syntheoid, who held her ground as Albedo slammed into her, causing a shock-wave to erupt from in-between the two of them. While Palidan did managed to completely halt Albedo's momentum, he still struggled to knock her to the ground. The two titans dug their heels into the floor as one desperately tried to topple over the other. With a mighty roar, Albedo slammed his head into Palidans orb, cracking it slightly and sending her stumbling backwards, leaving her open to the tackle that Albedo swiftly followed up with.

As the two skidded across the ground, Palidan flipped them pver so that she was on top, and began punching him in the face, but only managed to get three punches in before receiving a hard kick in the abdomen that tossed her off, and sent her crashing into the ceiling, where she proceeded to bounce off it and slam into the floor, but as she finished picking herself up, a ball of black energy slammed into her, rending a massive hole that almost immediately repaired itself.

"All that power and you still can't kill me" Palidan chastised.

"Shut up!"

Albedo threw another ball of energy at her, but she easily tanked it, though this time, there was no damage.

"And underneath it all, is a power-hungry maniac hell bent on revenge"

"Shut Up!"

Albedo roared as he unleashed a volley of energy blasts, but Palidan calmly walked through it all, her steps deliberately slow.

"Defeating the universe's ultimate hero, just so you could prove yourself superior? Pathetic"

"SHUT. UP!"

This time, Albedo grouped up all four of his arms, and fired a massive beam, one that engulfed Palidans form, but despite the overwhelming energy, he could still here her voice.

"I'm going to show you what I do to those that hurt the innocent"

 **"I SAID SHUT UP!"**

With a roar of pure fury, he put everything he had into the beam, but despite it all, he could still see the outline of Palidan's orb slowly approaching him, with the orb itself now emanating a pure white color. Within moments, she was just mere inches from his hands, seemingly ignorant of the power being blasted at her, and you know what she did next?

In a blur of movement, her left hand had shifted into a blade, and proceeded to cut.

His.

Hands.

Off.

A cry of pain exploded out of Albedo's voice as his severed hands fell to the ground, with the man himself collapsing to his knees before Palidan, who merely looked down at him. After a few minutes, his cries of pain stopped, and he looked up at the being who bested him, and spoke in a horrified tone.

"W-W-Who ar-ar-are you-u-u?"

Palidan stared him in the eyes.

"Everybody calls me Palidan, but for right now, you can call me the Grim Reaper"

In an instant, Palidans orb fired a beam that engulfed Albedo's form, vaporizing him instantly, but Palidan kept firing for a few more seconds, until absolutely nothing of him remained. As the beam dissipated, she realized one thing.

It was over, it was finally over.

But at what cost?

As Palidan contemplated this sadly, a slow clapping sound filled the room.

"Bravo my dear, bravo"

Palidan whirled around, and found herself staring down at a green cloaked man, whose face was obscured by a cold, glaring, metal mask.

"It would seem I had underestimated you"

If Paldian had eyes, she'd be glaring the man to death.

"Who are you?"

"The one who merely provided the technology to aid the fool you just vaporized"

"Technology that killed my friend!"

"Your friend isn't dead, at least not yet anyway"

Palidan looked behind her, and in the distance, she still spotted Arcee slumped against the wall in the other room.

"Why did you help the monster that did this?"

"I merely seeked entertainment. He claimed he could defeat the Omnitrix wielder, but only if I provided him the appropriate assistance. So in one of my rare moments of charity, I provided him with the help he seeked, but I saw through his disguise, he had no intention of being merely content with petty revenge, he seeked to conquer the world like I planned to, and I simply couldn't have that happen"

"But why risk the chance in the first place?"

"I already you, I seeked entertainment, I had the whole situation under constant observation, and as soon as trouble brewed up, I would have quickly put an end to it all. **Permanently**."

Palidan stood there silently for a moment.

"Then why aren't you trying to kill me right now, am I not you're only immediate threat?"

"Hardly. You and I both know that the Necron's are coming in force, and I need to prepare my kingdom for there arrival"

The man calmly raised his hand, and a bright purple portal of sorts opened up, and he calmly walked towards it.

"Until then, consider me...a benefactor"

As he was about to step through his portal, Palidan called out to him.

"What's your name?"

The man paused in his step, but didn't turn to face her.

"I'll give you a hint: In the future, I shall become your ultimate **doom**."

With that, he vanished through the gateway, and that too vanished afterwards, leaving Palidan alone to her thoughts.

...

Sorry this took so long guys, I just hadn't been in a typing mood for a while, but hopefully I get the next chapter out much sooner then the last one.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome


	32. The Origins Of A Monster

**For Those of you who read this story, and wonder why new chapters take so long all of a sudden, well, here's several reasons why, in order.**

 **1\. I'm a lazy prick**

 **2\. Little to no motivation at all**

 **3\. Writers Block**

 **4\. School**

 **So yea...anyways, here's the new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy**

 **Also, I had a little talk with Ultimate10 a while back, and he gave me some idea's on how to improve this story, one of which is info on the characters. Well, I'm working on that, and in fact, this chapter is the start of that.**

 **...**

"Urrrrgh"

Corrosive groaned as he woke up, his vision blurry at first, but slowly cleared up to reveal the faceless persona of Ardent, a digital smiley face adorning her mask.

"What...happened?"

Ardent held up a mangled ball of metal grasped within her lower left hand, before tossing it aside.

"I destroyed the device on your suits back like you told me to, and you passed out afterwards"

"The...voices…they're...finally…gone..."

Corrosive tried to lift himself off the floor, but found that he was to unable to do so. He could feel his limbs, but his suit wasn't responding.

"Why….can't...I...move?"

"I disabled your suits motor systems while you were out. You have some explaining to do."

Corrosive paused at this.

"What….do you….want….to know?"

"Who you are, and how you got here"

"...Very….well…."

With that, Ardent gently picked him up with her two main hands, while her secondary ones crossed themselves. From Corrosive's vantage point, he could see that Ardent was sitting cross legged, and that her teammates were all placed next to each other, while leant against Elita One, every one of them still unconscious.

"...It all….started….about...10….years...ago…."

…

10 years ago, inside a Russian military research facility, in the middle of the night, a lone scientist worked, sparks flying off in front of him as he welded something

It was a tall, lanky male wearing a chalk white lab coat, his hair a dirty blonde color, his skin that of a peachish color, and his face was obscured by a welding mask.

Right now, he was bent over what appeared to be a long, cylindrical rifle with a nozzle instead of a barrel. Attached to the stock, was a long tube that was connected to a large portable tank, its contents hissing violently.

After finishing welding a scope onto the rifle, he slowly took the mask off, revealing a thin-faced man, with a round chin, pointed nose, hair-comb mustache, and the most noticeable trait of all: His acid green eyes. Unlike the modern-day Corrosive, these eyes weren't full of anger or malice, or anything evil. These eyes were full of a wondrous scientific curiosity, the kind that drove scientists onward to discover new things.

After staring at the rifle happily for a few moments, he gently picked it up, and aimed it at a nearby sheet of metal that was held up for this exact purpose. He pulled the trigger, .and a long stream of corrosive green acid sprayed out, and completely disintegrated the metal in seconds, causing the scientist to grin. "At long last, a portable weapon capable of melting anything in it's path"

His happiness was short-lived however, as the lab doors across from him, and grey armored soldiers rushed into the room, and pointed their machine guns at him, while a black cloaked figure calmly walked through the building.

"Mr. Cyonade Greene, an almost fitting name for someone who helps design weapons" He spoke bemusedly.

Cyonade nervously looked around him, his hands still gripped to his acid sprayer, with the barrel pointed at the floor. "What do you want?"

"I wish to...hire you, as it were"

Despite his nervousness, Cyonade furrowed his eyebrows. "And why should I just go with you, I'm compensated well enough by the Russian government for my work and research, and I would never work with those that I believe would hold...less than respectable motives."

If he could've seen it, he would've paled at the cloaked figure's smile.

"Your consent, while preferable, is not required."

Two soldiers moved towards the scientist, but one of them was doused in corrosive acid, the man screaming in pain as he was melted into a puddle of goop, while the other soldier shot Cyonade in the neck with a tranquilizer The scientist gasped as his vision rapidly turned blurry, before turning pitch black.

…

"He...kidnapped...me...and...forced me...to work...on his...troops…"

If Ardent could blink, she would've.

"What do you mean by 'work on'?"

"Genetic...modifications...make them...faster...stronger...smarter…"

…(four years after kidnapping)

Cyonade sighed as he bent over another soldier for what seemed like the thousandth time, making fully sure that she was sedated.

"Soldier 546 is prepared for surgery, starting in three, two, one, zero."

With a flick of a switch, robotic arms from above descended upon unaware female, and began making surgical incisions, while also injecting various fluids. He turned away from the procedure, having seen it plenty of times by now.

Behind him, stood the same cloaked figure from before, with the same hidden grin adorned on his face.

"You've surpassed my expectations Cyonade, with your work, I have at my disposal an army of super soldiers, each one capable of going toe to toe with 10 of its inferior counterparts."

Cyonade sighed. "I understand the want for a supersoldier, it's a dream that any country with a military would strive for, but what I don't understand is why you'd need THIS many."

The figure placed what seemed like a comforting hand on the scientists shoulder, but all that did was send shivers up the man's spine.

"In time, you will know, and that time...is coming soon."

…

"Thousands...were modified...but hundreds...died...he wanted...to conquer the world...with them…and so...he cared little...for their safety…"

Ardent's screen lit up with an angry face, and she clenched her hands into fists, but managed to remain calm.

"Surely the experiments weren't that monstrous?"

Corrosive let out a dry, bitter laugh.

"Of course not...they weren't...what killed them…it was...the side effects..."

…(five years after kidnapping)

Cyonade shook his head at the clipboard he held, while in front of him, a soldier, heavily sedated, was strapped to a medical gurney.

"Headaches, nose bleeds, depression, hallucinations, and multiple attempted suicides; Just one of many reported cases after receiving the modifications, and many more have already committed suicide, if something isn't done to fix process of 'upgrading' these soldiers, this will only continue."

Behind him, stood Albedo, uncloaked, his face impassive.

"And lower their overall efficiency? Unacceptable. And if you either try to stop the procedures, or attempt to modify it, consider your life forfeit."

Cyonade sighed. "As you wish Albedo"

…

"The side effects...made many...go insane...and commit...suicide…

"I can't imagine how those incidents must've made you feel"

"Terrible...in fact...they're the reason...why I'm...inside...this suit…"

…(five years, three months after kidnapping)

Cyonade slammed down an empty shot glass on his desk for what seemed like the thousandth time, the glass actually cracking slightly from the force, but he payed it no heed.

He was in what looked like a small office, but far more Spartan in nature, containing only a desk with a computer, and a single filing cabinet, not that he used this room that much.

Right now, he was bent over his desk, with several bottles of various alcoholic beverages on it, most of them knocked over. His eyes were bloodshot, his hands twitchy, and his lab coat slightly askew.

Night after night, he'd been forced to listen to the deranged screams of soldiers with botched augmentations, and their screams of pain as they were...put down.

"How much more must I listen to their screams?" He muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he reached for the nearest bottle when the door opened up, revealing Albedo.

"I can make the screams...tolerable, at the least."

"You're the reason why I have to listen to their screams in the first place, why should I listen to you?" Cyonade spat out.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't exactly need you anymore, with your notes, I can continue the augmentations on my own, so this can go two ways: Death by bullet, or...a reconfiguration of sorts"

Cyonade sighed. While death was extremely tempting by this point, he still feared it too much, and he couldn't just end his own life without atoning for his sins in this place.

"What did you have in mind?"

…

Several hours later, and we find Cyonade standing next to a metal pod of sorts, with all sorts of tubes sticking into the back. Inside the pod, was what appeared to be a large, hulking suit. Albedo was also in the room at a nearby terminal.

"Meet Project Desolation, a suit designed to suppress one's emotions, but was never brought into production due to how expensive this one suit cost. But now though…"

The pod opened up, which allowed Cyonade to look over the suit. Standing at a hulking eight feet tall, and sporting a toxic-green paint job, it had three large metal stubs on each foot, giving a crude impression of a bird's toes. The legs and arms were thin and lanky, while the chest was much more broad, with what looked like a metal grate-like plating covering it. If one looked closely past the grate like plating, they'd see a small glass opening where the head would be.

"Is this...safe?"

"Questionably so, but it's either this, or death."

The scientist once again briefly considered the advantages of death, but sighed once more, and stepped towards the suit.

"How long will this take?"

…

Corrosive breathed out a heavy sigh.

"After I...wore...the suit...I realized...my folly...he had...installed...the device...you crushed...beforehand...and…"

"Taking control of your mind, the concept is not lost upon me."

"And so...the way...I...see it...now there's...only two...options...for me...death...or life...in prison...I don't care...for….which one...I'm given…"

Ardent gently set the scientist and began pacing across the room, her processor trying to come up with a different outcome than the two provided. She briefly thought of allowing him a place with the Autobots, but immediately banished the thought, from what she knew of humans, they'd be arrested for harboring a fugitive. She planted a hand on her mask in frustration.

That's when a crazy idea made itself known.

"I think I know how to get you a third option."

If one could see inside the suit, you'd see an eyebrow be raised.

"I'm...listening"

...


	33. Discontinnuation

You guys are probably wondering why I update my stories so late, we'll I dont have a good answer for that, other than lack of motivation and laziness, but for this story in particular...not only do I lack the skill to make it great, but I lack the motivation, which is why, and it pains me so...this story is being discontinued...for those who believe they can make a worthy sequel to Omniformer, go talk to Ultimate10

All I ask is this...ask before using Palidan and Patch-Up, they're mine.


End file.
